A Visitor
by OnceUponABlueMoon01
Summary: Goes along with current JaSam Story and Spoilers! Last Chapter...Look for a Sequel. Review and Comment!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I should finish my other story first, but this popped in my head and unless I wrote it I could not fall asleep tonight! LOL. **

Chapter 1

This takes place right after Jason finds and saves Sam from Franco's clutches.

Jason knocked the door to the Warehouse rented under the name: , hoping that the woman he loved was behind it. With his gun raised Jason looked up and saw Sam, by the looks un-harmed. Sam was screaming but Jason could hear nothing, after studying the structure he motioned for her to move aside and shot at the plexus-glass hoping it would shatter. BANG! Jason shot up in bed awakening his beautiful angel next to him.

"Jason, are you okay?" Sam asked softly

"Yeah, just another dream." He groaned and laid his head back on the pillow.

Sam sat up and looked at him, "Jason, I am fine. You saved me and Franco did not hurt me. Stop worrying and just be with me in the moment. What happened happened."

Jason grabbed her hand "If I got to your apartment earlier none of this would have happened. But I was too caught up in Franco to realize he may put you in danger. I cannot let this happen again. And the worst part is that he is still out there with information on Michael."

"Jason, stop beating yourself up, do not let Franco consume your life again. I do not blame you, I should have been more aware. Just let it go, at least for the rest of the night. Be with me"

"I'm sorry; you are right, I need to try and let this go."

"Thank you" Sam said as she laid a soft kiss on his neck "Will you hold me tonight?"

"Of coarse, come here." Jason pulled Sam in close, lying in chin on top of her head

"This is nice. I love you"

"I love you too" and with that said they fell back asleep

* * *

Morning

Sam woke up before, which was surprising even to her. As much as she didn't want to admit, Sam was scared. She knew Franco was gone, but going back to her apartment was a step she was not ready for. She stayed with Jason for the past three nights but got back to her normal routine during the day. Being back at the Penthouse was familiar, she liked it but it was too fast. Alexis and Sam talked about moving to the lake until she was comfortable going back to the Penthouse, she knew Jason did not mind having her there, but he knew she needed space.

Jason woke up and turned to his side, opening his eyes to emptiness. Sam was gone; _maybe she went for a run or to get breakfast--please let it be the second after last night I am starving. _Jason sauntered downstairs to see her sitting on the couch with coffee in hand watching the weather.

"Good morning, get some coffee while it is still hot" Sam said

"You are up early, is everything okay?" Jason said as he walked into the Kitchen—although Sam could not cook, she made a good cup of coffee.

"Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well Sam, I have known you for a long time, and you my dear are not a morning person. Are you worried about over-staying your welcome? Cause like I said, you can stay as long as you need, I do not mind you being here"

"Well yeah sort of along those lines. Thank you for letting me stay here, but I have talked to my mom, and she said my room is still available and plus she could use help with Molly since Viola is out of town."

"That's fine. I mean I knew you would want to go sometime soon" he said

Sam got up, put her coffee down and walked toward Jason "Hey, I love being with you but eventually I need to get back to my place, this is a step towards being on my own again. Don't give me that look, Alexis and I are better and I swear she will make me want to move back to my place and it doesn't mean I will stop visiting—I like being with you"

"I know, and you are doing what you feel is right—I cannot judge." He said with understanding

"Thank you, I better get ready—I actually have clients at McCall and Jackal P.I."

"That's great; I know you were worried about that. And wait you owe me something"

Sam knew what he meant and leaned in and kissed him.

"Okay, we need to stop; I will have clients waiting if you keep doing this"

"Do what?" he said playfully

"Ha, you know, now let go"

Jason and Sam both got ready for work and parted ways for the day.

**

* * *

****So, what do you think?????**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam met Spinelli at the office and began to go over the clients and their cases, until Spinelli decided he wanted to see how his fair Samantha was doing:

"Spinelli, I am fine. We need to focus on our work and my severe need of income!" Sam said not so politely.

"Fair Samantha, you are still nervous from when Franco took you. I can see it in your eyes and you have not been to your apartment since he took you from there."

"Good news Spinelli, I packed my stuff up and out of Jason's this morning. So you can now return to your 'regrettable pink room" as you so often refer to it as"

"I see, so I imagine guards will be at your door?"

"Not, exactly. I moved out of Jason's and into my old room at Alexis' house" Sam said shyly

"My business partner is not as fearless as I once believed. You always say to face problems head on" he replied

"Hey, can you take care of the clients, **no** field work until I get back. Promise?"

"Yes, may I ask where you are heading?" Spinelli said as Sam grabbed her jacket.

"No, and if Jason calls, tell him I went to my mom's and if my mom calls tell her I am meeting a client."

"I do not see this being a good idea, but I will respect you wishes as mysterious as they may be."

"Thanks, see you later" Sam said as she shut the door

_Spinelli was right, this is not me. I need to stand on my own two feet again- it is not like Manny got me or Nico. I was kidnapped and un-harmed; I can do this. _

Sam arrived at the front door to her apartment. Slowly she put the key in the door and unlocked it. She pushed the door open and walked in, with her hand on her gun if necessary. Sam checked her entire apartment twice and felt so much better. After being mentally and physically drained since Jason saved her she locked the door and fell asleep on her couch. After about a half hour, she awoke to her cell phone going off.

"Sam, where are you? Spinelli is a horrible liar. If you are with Jason, that is fine with me even though I think he is dangerous and he is putting you in once again another dangerous situation"

"I am fine and do not worry about getting my room ready. I am safe and sound at my apartment and am back. I am back to who I was before Franco took me"

"I am so proud of you. Well with that said, I need your help"

"Thanks mom, nice to see you care so much" Sam said laughing

"Your sisters need someone to talk to them about fixing me with Mac, I like my dating life separate from them."

"Oh, cause that has worked so great in the past—let things play out."

"Well, would if I begin a relationship with Mac; it puts me in an uncomfortable spot, with you being involved with Jason and everything. I cannot do that to you."

"Since when do you care about Jason. Go out with him, you may just surprise yourself. Now, I have to meet a Spinelli about a client for real this time, so ba-bye"

"Sam!" Alexis said as Sam hung up on the other end

THE OFFICE

"I am sorry Stonecold, Fair Samantha is with her mother. That is that."

"Do not lie, you are pretty bad at it. Can you just tell me where she went?"

"I cannot do that."

"Why not" Jason said beginning to get angry

"Because I did not tell him where I was going" Sam said as she opened the door

"Fair Samantha, just in time!" Spinelli said and then took a much needed breath

"Where were you, why did you make Spinelli lie?"

"I went to my apartment, Sam McCall is back" she said in a joking manner making Spinelli laugh…Jason not so much.

"Why didn't you call me?" Jason said staring at her with his blue eyes

"I needed to do this on my own. Spinelli finally put some sense into me and I feel good. And more than ready to make some money."

"My business partner is correct; we must get to work"

"Alright, I should get going. I am glad you are back. Can we meet up later?" Jason said to Sam

"Yeah, I'll walk you out" she said

"So you really are okay?"

"I am perfect. So just give me a call when you are done with work. Want to come to my place—I promise no candles or Jacuzzi."

"Not, funny Sam. I would not mind trying that out someday.*eyebrows raised* But how about we go for a ride on my bike"

"Sounds perfect, so I will see you later?"

"Absolutely" he said as he leaned into kiss me and walked out to out cars together. I needed to go see Lulu.

Crimson

"Hey, Lulu! I am surprised to see you back at work so soon"

"Yeah, if I did not get back as soon as possible I would be ashamed to call myself a Spencer"

"Ah, yes the Spencer motto. Are you sure you are okay, because it finally took me till today to get my fearlessness back."

"That's good, I know Franco put you through hell. I am still scared but everyone is very helpful and staying close. Like I am sure you notice that Dominic is here to hang with Morgan…ummm not really he will not let me out of his sight" Lulu said with a grin

"That's nice. He cares a lot about you, I hope you do not give him a hard time." Sam replied

"I'll try not to" She said laughing

"Well I have to get going. Be careful and if you need to talk, give me a call or come to the P.I Office"

"Thanks Sam. And you are lucky to have Jason. I think you are the only woman besides my cousin he would have acted like that to save."

Sam just smiled and left.

**I am trying to stay along the lines of the current story. Thank you for the comments...it makes me want to write more!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sort of following the spoilers but putting my own spin on it. I am going to wait to see how things progress on GH this week before I write another chapter (new chapter may be up on Wednesday if I have enought inspiration). **

**(Oh and I am sorry for some of my spelling errors in previous chapters--I notice it after it is posted (very annoying)). Anyways, I hope you like it!!!!**

Chapter 3

Sonny's Restaurant

"So, how is Sam doing?" Sonny asked truly concerned

"I think she is back to her old self. She actually went back to her apartment yesterday."

Sonny laughed, he could tell he liked having her there when he got home from work

"So, how is Michael?" Jason asked

"Not well, but we are working on things. But that is not why I called you in here. Franco"

"What about Franco?" Jason asked confused

"I need to make sure he is out of your head. We need to stay focused on the now"

"You sound like Sam"

"Sam is a smart girl. You need to listen to her and forget about him—he is gone and from the looks of what he left behind, he will not be returning."

"I cannot forget about him." Jason's anger was out of hand "he took two people—strapped them on bombs and then played on my emotions. Sonny, Lulu almost died along with Dante. Franco locked Sam in a box, in order to get her out I had to shoot—I could have killed her. I cannot let this go. Franco is still out there with info on Claudia's death."

"Jason, this is not like you. You are a clear, level headed thinker. Focus on what didn't happen: Lulu and Dante are alive. Sam is safe and Michael will be fine."

"Sonny, you have no idea—what he has me thinking about."

Sonny began to get angry and yelled back. The tension in the room was boiling and neither of them noticed Sam come in.

"Hey Sonny, you called?" Sam said in a soothing tone. Jason looked at her…she was safe; he loved her and would continue to do so. Sam looked up at him; his face was red, he was frustrated and angry, but at the same time she could tell he was in pain. Sam slipped her had into Jason's gave it a squeeze and let go to turn toward Sonny.

"Yeah, I need your help with something" Sonny replied, regaining his composure

"Sure, what's going on?"

"Jason, we are done, you can go" Sonny said

Jason looked down at his feet and just stepped back. "I would like to know, what's going on"

"If Sam wants to, she can tell you later. This is a private conversation as of now" Sonny said still angry

Jason opened the door, looked at Sam and then left.

"Sonny, just a second" Sam said and then went after Jason

J

ason/Sam

"Jason, what is going on" Sam said rubbing his arm

"Nothing, I am fine" he replied

"I have known you long enough to tell that you are lying to me. Tell me what is going on with you."

"It is nothing"

"No it isn't. You know what, never mind it is not even worth trying to get Franco out of your head." Sam said as she started to walk back to Sonny's office

"Hey, I am not over this yet. I am concerned about, you, Michael, Carly heck even Sonny."

"I can take care of myself" Sam replied

"Yes, and that's what I love about you. But it does not mean, I cannot not be worried about you. You should talk to Sonny"

"Okay. Be careful?"

"Always. Come here" Jason hugged Sam and then kissed her forehead.

Sam/Sonny

"I need your help with Michael and I now realize that I need you help with Jason more. I am sure you can figure someway to help him."

"Okay. But, what about Michael?"

"That can wait till you two get back. And if I know Jason, he is waiting near your car or will pretend to double back because he forgot something. Just get in your car and take him. Got it?"

"Yeah. Are you sure, that Jason should be leaving—things sounded tense"

"Having Jason back will be vital in what I need done. Good luck"

As Sam was leaving to go to the car- she ran into Jason and laughed to herself

"Hey, Jase, will you come somewhere with me?"

"Yeah, you want me to drive?"

"No, we will take my car."

It was a 5 minute drive to the cemetery. I brought him right up to Lila's tomb and then went to go find my Lila. Jason knew where I was heading and grabbed my hand "are you going to be okay?"

Sam went to her little girls' grave, while Jason was with his Grandmother. _I have missed you. Things have been crazy lately. I got kidnapped…again, but I am fine. However I am beginning to worry about your dad's. _

Jason walked up to the closed in portion of the cemetery where Lila and Danny McCall were buried. He heard Sam say _dads_.

_I bet you already know- but I will make it official—you dad and I are pretty much back together and I am happy. Jason is great and although danger lurks near him—he is worth it. Just do me a favor and look over Jason too, he needs a little help from up there and he loved you just as much as I did, so give him something back. _Sam stood up and looked at Jason with teary eyes "Did you hear most of that?"

"Yes, but I am glad…and I think actually I know that I am going to be okay and now that Lila is looking out for me—I'll be better than okay."

"I am glad." Sam said rubbing away the tears in her eyelids. "

Will you drop me off at the Penthouse on the way to your office" Jason asked

"You betch-ya" she smiled. Jason wrapped his arm around her waist and walked back to the car.

Sam pulled into the Penthouse garage, to drop Jason off. "Hey, Sam. Thanks for taking me out—I think everything is going to work out. Do not get me wrong, I am still worried but I am not going to let Franco get in my head anymore. What did you tell me: stay in the moment?"

"Yep."

"Do, you want to come in before you go to your office. I can make lunch"

"Umm. I don't know" she replied

"Sam, do not shut down on me. I know talking to Lila is hard for you, but I can help you."

"It is not that. As much as I love being with you, I need to make sure that I still have my life."

"It is just lunch. Plus I need your help" Jason said

"Fine." She said reluctantly

"Alright, let me get us something to eat, you want a beer?"

"No, I am fine—I have to work late tonight"

"Okay, I'll be right back" he said walking into the kitchen

"So what do you need my help with" Sam asked as she walked over to the pool table, racking the balls

"Franco…well not him exactly" Jason said

Sam took a pool stick and broke "Okay. Could I have some details?"

"Yes. I need help with the painting Franco gave me." Jason said as he brought out lunch.

"Painting? Can I have it?" Sam said hitting a few balls into the pockets.

"Are you serious…I mean if that's what you want. But I was hoping for more destructive ways than a painting on your wall that reminds you of how he kidnapped you and attached a bomb to the box he trapped you in"

"Jason. Trust me, I have an idea." was all Sam said as she got back to her game of pool

Jason walked over to her, pushed her hair to one side and began places kisses on her neck "Care to share" he asked in between kissing

"Share what; my idea or me" Sam turned around facing Jason and leaned up to kiss him

"Whatever one you want" Jason said picking Sam up and sitting her down on the pool table. They continued kissing. Sam pulled Jason's shirt up and off. She smiled as he leaned into kiss her more. Jason started to pull up Sam's shirt, when they heard a knock at the door. Sam laid her head on Jason's chest.

"Well you better get that" Sam said as she readjusted herself and walked over to the couch to eat. Jason put his shirt back on and opened the door to Dominic.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Comments please: let me know if you like where I am taking it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What is going on?" Jason asked Dominic

"Sonny wanted me to ask you details on what Franco is like—he wants to frame him for Claudia's death"

"I think I should leave. I need to me up with a few people." Sam said as she gathered her things

"Oh, I am sorry, did I interrupt something" Dominic asked

Sam smiled "No, not anything we cannot pick up later"

"Oh, okay…you know we can talk later"

"Okay, that sounds good—I'll stop by to see Sonny tonight" Jason replied

"Wait, Dominic. I need your help." Sam said

"Okay, anything. What's up?" he said

"Well since you are on your way out can you help me take something to my office?"

"Sure, sound simple enough"

"Sam, what are you doing with this painting?" Jason asked

"You will find out" Sam said as she placed a quick peck on his lips

Dominic smiled at Jason and picked up the painting "do you mind if we take my car?"

"No, Spinelli and Maxie can drop me off later to pick up my car" Sam said as she was shutting the door to Jason's penthouse.

On the way to my office I called Lulu and asked her to pick up some spray paint and then called, Maxie, Spinelli and Carly to meet me at the P.I office as soon as they could.

"Should I be worried about what you are doing?" Dominic asked

"No, stop picking up on Jason's ques, Lulu will be fine as well as everyone else. I have a plan that can help us heal."

"Shoot I forgot my key's at Jason's. Oh good Spinelli and Maxie are already here" Sam said

Dominic asked me "would you like me to stay till everyone else gets here"

"Are you hoping to accidentally run into Lulu." Maxie replied

"Okay. I guess I should leave before Maxie jumps down my throat. Do you want me to go get your keys from Jason?"

"So you can come back and see this secret meeting Sam has planned. I think not" Maxie said this time getting up from her seat.

"Bye Sam. Nice seeing you again, Spinelli. Maxie" he said nodding his head. Dominic left.

Sam burst out laughing "What was that mother hen?"

"Come on Sam, getting involved with people in that kind of work—we have to be concerned for one another."

Sam did not say anything she just set up. "Sam, my Fair Maximista meant nothing by that. She merely is voicing her concern"

"Spinelli, it is okay. I know the risk." Sam said

Lulu and Carly came in "What is going on and here is the stuff you asked for" Lulu said

"This is an interesting group of people" Carly remarked

"Yes, but we all have something in common…Franco" Sam said. Everyone nodded their head with either, sadness, fear, anger, disappointment or regret. Sam added quickly "I was kidnapped for over a week. Lulu almost died in a explosion. Carly was taken by Franco leaving her daughter alone. Maxie did something not to be mentioned because Franco played mind games. And Spinelli had to endure all of this; costing him love and possible lives."

When Sam was done, they all understood and waited for what she had planned. Sam explained the painting with Spinelli's help and told them about what she did to Franco's tag on a dumpster. She said this could help us heal and take the anger out on him vicariously through his artwork. The spray paint was on the table and Sam took out a pocket knife from her desk drawer. "Have fun" was all that was left to be said

The blonde's took turns spray painting and Spinelli took the knife and cut across the middle of it. "Fair Samantha, aren't you going to join?" Spinelli inquired

"No, there is someone else that needs a crack at it but does not even know it yet" Sam replied. The girls all smiled and laughed. Maxie, Lulu and Carly went back the Metro-Court to work and Spinelli and Sam cleaned up.

Jason/Hospital

Jason was passing through the hospital to check up on Ronnie to ask him more about his past with Franco.

"Hey, Jason. Threatening more patients today" Patrick asked

"Not, that I know of, but I will let you know" Jason said trying to avoid a conversation

"Sam" Patrick begin to say, when Robin came up and finished his sentence "Not, too fast. We heard about Sam and Lulu. Are they okay?"

"Yeah, they are getting back to their normal lives" Jason said

Patrick whispered under his breath "What is normal about Sam's life" Jason heard and Robin slugged him.

"Sam will be fine, I am going to make sure of that. Along with everyone else I care about. If you do not mind I have business to do." After that comment Jason left, while Robin gave Patrick a stare.

"Come on Robin, Sam has had more hospital visits here than Jason."

"Not, all of them were his fault. She gets herself in trouble as well"

"Still that is no way to live. I am just glad you are safe and are my wife!" Patrick said

Spinelli/Sam

"So what do you plan on doing with the painting once created by Franco." Spinelli asked

"I want to give Jason the final wham to it. As much as he says he is not worried…he is. I just wish he knew everyone it trying to help him"

"He knows, he just does not like admitting that he is weak"

"Yeah. Well we should get to work. I have to meet with clients and you have to come with, because I forgot my keys and then we can come back here and have dinner—invite Maxie. Then I will get Jason to pick me up with my car and bring my keys. Sound good?"

"Yes. Let us meet our new client and start this business booming again." Spinelli said as he locked up the door and headed to Maxie's car, which she left when Carly drove her back to work.

"I am so excited to get working. I miss normalcy" Sam said

"Yes, thinking about other things can be most helpful"

"Are you are talking about you and Maxie."

"Perhaps. I just need to have time to myself that does not involve the name Franco" Spinelli said

"I know" Sam said giving Spinellis' arm a squeeze

Spinelli and I had dinner, Maxie had to meet with Kate and Lulu at some fancy dinner. When Sam and Spinelli finished eating and going over notes, Spinelli left to go home. Sam organized all the case files and started her reports. She finished around 9:30 and decided to call Jason.

"Hey, can you pick me up with my car—I left my keys there and need to lock up the office and having my car would also be nice." Sam said

"Yeah. I can be there in 10 minutes." Jason said

"Thanks, see you soon"

10 minutes later…

"Hey, I hope this was not too much trouble?"

"No, I was just playing pool at the Penthouse. So I ran into Spinelli at home and said you turned the painting into a therapeutic exercise."

"Yeah. It went well. I just hope it helped."

"Spinelli seemed to think so. Care to give more details?"

"Of coarse, let me show you." Sam said grabbing his hand over to the back room

"Well. I never thought you would have done this." Was all Jason could utter

"Not me; Lulu, Carly, Maxie and Spinelli"

"So why didn't you do anything?" he asked

"I already did do something. And now it is your turn"

"Oh, yes. The dumpster. My turn?"

"You need to burn this. But first, use this knife to take out all your anger."

Jason did as told and Franco's painting looked nothing like it did once. "Thank you Sam"

"Your are welcome" she smiled and then reached her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Alright, where do you want to burn this thing" she said breaking the kiss

Jason and Sam burned the painting after she locked up her office. They took her car and headed back to her apartment. "You want to stay the night" Sam asked as she kissed his lips "Or do you have work in the morning?"

"I do not have work till tomorrow night. And Maxie is coming over the Penthouse. So I guess I mind as well stay." He said.

Her passion for him ignited and kissed him again. She started to get closer to him but then realized there was too much car in the way. "Why don't we finish this up in my room" she said

They got to her apartment, cracked open a bottle of wine and got caught up in the passion again—this time making it to the bedroom. "That was the best sleep I have had since Mexico" Jason said after.

"Why Mexico? "

"Because you were back in my arms again"

"Well whoever said flattery doesn't get you anywhere obviously did not know Jason Morgan" Sam said as she broke their embrace. She sat up looking at him. "Thank you"

"Anytime" he said as he grabbed to back of her neck pulling her head towards his. The heat for each other rose and Sam and Jason made love again.

**Thank you all for the large response to reading this story. So what do you all think so far? Comments Please.**

**I will add the Liz/Nik/Lucky stuff in when spoilers about Lucky confronting Sam and Jason come true. And after that...a visitor will come.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! First, I would like to thank everyone for their comments.**

**I decided to not go along with the storyline verbatim, there will be hints of storyline/spoilers but things will not be as literal. I hope this does not turn away viewers because a jealous Jason is coming up in the next chapter (which I am working on tonight and tomorrow). This chapter is short, but I felt bad for not posting in a while. Enjoy and Comment!**

Chapter 5

A week of truths had happened; the truth of Elizabeth and Nik and the truth of how Claudia was murdered and the plan to cover it. Jason was being pulled in every direction for his opinion and help. Mean while the only one who did not pressure him was Sam. Jason knocked on Sam's door; it was late but he knew she was most likely up.

"Hey" She said as the door opened

"Am I interrupting anything?" Jason asked

"No, just paying the bills. I can take a break."

"As much as I hate talking about my feelings, I need to vent and you are the only person who has not pushed me to doing what they want."

"Of coarse, come in. Do you want something to drink, I would offer food, but there is nothing except cereal"

"No, I am good" he said sitting down in the middle of her couch

"So, what's on your mind? Or do you want me to guess"

"Funny, I have gotten better at talking than when we first met—I did live with you for a few years"

Sam laughed as she thought back to when she was pregnant and when Jason was nearly mute. "I am guessing this is about Michael and not Liz and Lucky"

"Yeah, you are right. Sonny wants to frame Franco and I just have a bad feeling about this, I mean they have stuff on Sonny, it is hard to push the evidence away from him."

"Sonny thinks he knows what he is doing. Just tell him all the ways it could go badly and he may change his mind." Sam said

"He is not thinking straight—his child is involved'

"Look, he trusts you with his life and if you think this could possibly send him to prison for life he may think differently. Give him a chance to work things out in his head."

"Thanks" Jason said as he grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. Sam leaned in halfway, making sure he wanted her as much as she wanted him. He came the rest of the way and pulled her into a kiss. It was gentle but made them hunger for more. They did not want to get too carried away because Jason wanted to work things out with Sonny as soon as he could.

"I need to ask you something. I am already prepared for you answer to be no, but I figured it could not hurt to ask." Sam said

"Shoot"

"Would you like to go to this dinner with me? It is a dinner in the city acknowledging private investigators in the state of New York. Spinelli is bringing Maxie and I kind of did not want to go alone. One more thing…It is formal—meaning suit and tie." Sam said the last part with her teeth clenched

"You know I do not like this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, I know. It was worth a try."

"It is not that I do not want to spend a night away from Port Charles with you, it is just that I tend to bring negative attention."

"Yeah, it is fine. I will just have Spinelli and Maxie go."

"Sam, you should go. You earned a night out. Would if just you and Spinelli go, then it will not seem like a third wheel?"

"Maxie has already been asked…she is not backing down from a chance to dress up."

"Yeah I figured."

"If it means a lot to you, I will go" Jason said reluctantly

"I know, but you would be miserable and I do not want to put you through that. I will be fine. Plus if I do not go—you and I will have your Penthouse to ourselves for the night."

"Well I like the sounds of that!!" Jason said smiling "Well I need to go see Sonny and you should get back to your bills, I am sure being kidnapped made you late on payments, which I will happily cover."

"Thanks, for the offer but I only was late on one and the fee is a measly $10.00."

"Okay. But I will make that up to you." Jason said as he leaned into kiss her goodbye.

Spinelli/Jason

"Did Fair Samantha ask you to be her date to the fancy dinner?"

"Yeah. We decided to just take advantage of the empty penthouse while you and Maxie go"

"Well Sam has to go, she is accepting an award"

"She never said anything about that?"

"Well she is a nominee and I snuck a peek into the winner and she is the lucky one. It is a esteemed award she was hoping to share with the ones she loves"

"I wish she told me that."

"Would you still have wanted to go, Stonecold?"

"I would want to be there for her. After all she stood by me through Franco and the Claudia saga. But these parties are not my thing"

"Yes, she is one loyal friend. I think she should go and you should be the one to push her to do it!" Spinelli replied. "My my fair Maximista is calling." Spinelli hung up the phone and walked to his room to get ready for work.

_I wonder what that was about_ Jason thought to himself _well it is Maxie, I would rather not know!_

Jason sat on the couch and thought about Sam winning an award and how she needed this _, this was a more appropriate way to start the year. _Jason then looked at the invitation which dated the event two weeks from now leaned back on the couch and contemplated going.

**What do you think? I am actually afraid to know what you all think, cause it may be negative :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope the length of this chapter makes up for the fact I will not post until I see how the sotryline on GH progresses.**

**Special Thanks to all who commented since my last post, it really helped me with the development of my next chapters!**

Chapter 6: The Visitor

* * *

Today was a stakeout day. Sam gathered her supplies and headed out to the office to pick up a few papers and a lap top to type notes.

She got to her office and noticed Spinelli there, "Hey, I thought you were taking today and tomorrow off"

"My non-bride had to go to the City for some party. She gave me a gracious invite but Kate was not so fond of the idea so I did not accept the offer. Therefore I am here. Jason said he is no need of my services and I noticed on you agenda there is a stakeout—I thought my skills could be useful"

"Well Jason said you are not too good at stakeouts and this is an important job—one whom offered a large cost of money to get the job done."

"I promise fair Samantha—I will not disappoint"

"Okay, but if it gets too much, I will have to send you home. Deal?"

"Yes, let us get going—I can drive"

"No, Spinelli. You are not driving my car. I have seen you drive and I have no idea how you acquired a license. Or did you?"

"I took the test and passed…barely" he said

"Thought so. We should get going"

Sam and Spinelli were getting ready to leave, when they heard a knock on the door

"Were you expecting someone" Spinelli inquired

"No, you?"

"No. Perhaps a new client"

"Open it up" Sam said

"Well if it isn't Samantha McCall; con-artist, ships-woman, Everyday Hero and now a Private Investigator."

"Holy Crap" was all Sam could muster

"Nice to see you too McCall" the man responded

"I, I just have not seen you in ages"

"Well whos fault is that?" he asked

"Like you called either, well maybe a letter or two came. But, the better question is what are you doing here?" asked Sam

"Fair Samantha, does this Wayward Traveler have a name?" Spinelli popped in

"Oh Spinelli meet my best friend from when I was younger, Mark"

"Wayward Traveler" Mark said questionably

"Spinelli has names for people based on personality/appearance/etc. It is harmless—he meant it as an unexpected visitor." Sam explained

"Very interesting and creative. It is very nice to meet you Spinelli" Mark added making Spinelli smile

"Same here" Spinelli replied but was unsure about his past with Sam—_was there something more between them_ "Sam, we should get going there is work to be done"

"Yes. Mark why don't you meet us for breakfast at Kelly's?"

"It would be my pleasure. See you two tomorrow?"

Sam and Spin finally made to Sam's car and drove about 10 miles to their stake-out spot.

"So, could you give me some history?" Spinelli asked Sam

"I thought we went over all the case notes" Sam replied trying to dodge his question

"No, about your Wayward Traveler"

Sam explained that Mark found her beat up after a con gone wrong. He took her to his house, where his mother patched her up without any questions. Mark helped her through all the ups and downs in her life—even if she hit rock bottom. He got her interested in boats and they went on Salvage missions together. It was never romantic—he was the one person other than Danny, that meant everything to her. But times changed and Jason was then her rock

Spinelli smiled at her sentiment towards Jason.

Jason/Maxie

"So my dinner thing was canceled; Lulu is with Dominic, Kate is with her Colemate and I want to be with Spinelli. Care to help me find him?"

"Sam and Spinelli are doing a stakeout"

"Spinelli is the worst person to do a stakeout with—what was Sam thinking?"

"He was lonely" Jason said hinting on the fact that Maxie canceled on Spin

"I have an idea! Would if you switch places with Spinelli, that way I can spend time with Spinelli and you can hang with Sam, because it is obvious you want to see her. Get my drift?"

"Yes I do. But Sam told Spinelli that if something went wrong, he would have to leave. I am sure he will be home soon" Jason said

"Fine, I will just wait then"

"No, you will go home and wait" Jason replied as he scooted her out the door

Sam/Spin

"So you and Mark went on dangerous missions together or is that just a trait you possess?"

"Well, he followed my lead for a while, making sure I did not get myself into too much trouble. But then some boys made fun of him for following me around so Mark decided to just sit back and pick up the pieces if needed" She said laughing

"What happened between you two?"

"I wanted to sail the world, Mark wanted to go to pursue his college career further"

"Do you regret leaving a friendship that meant so much to you?" Spinelli dug further

"At times, I do. However, we have a bond that could pick up the way things used to be without even trying" Sam replied

Spinelli and Sam had no luck at the stake out so they headed to Kelly's to meet Mark for breakfast. Breakfast was a lot of fun. Mark enjoyed torturing Sam with stories of the past where I made stupid mistakes. Sam could tell Spinelli was enjoying himself and in a better mood than the past month. Then things changed when Sam saw Lucky making his way over to their table at Kelly's.

"Excuse me, I need some air." She said getting up from the table

Mark asked Spinelli "Is there something going on between Sam and that guy?"

"Lucky Spencer. They used to be an item, but they are just good friends now."

"He did something to her, Spinelli would you mind calling him over"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yeah. I know McCall, something is up."

"As you wish" Spinelli said

The three men talked about what happened after Mark introduced himself. Lucky explained how bad he felt and wanted to take it back.

Sam/Jason

Sam just kept walking until she ended up at Jason's Penthouse. "Hey" Sam said as Jason opened the door.

"Hi"

"Are you busy, because I can leave?" she asked

"No. Come in. Is something wrong?"

"No, well yes. I mind as well tell you because I bet Spinelli is finding out why as we speak"

"What happened" Jason asked.

Sam explained how she went to see LuLu and Lucky was there and said some harsh things about being a mother and such. "I feel stupid for feeling bad for myself"

"Sam it is not stupid. Come here" Jason said pulling her into a hug. He pushed some of hair back "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I need to get back to Spinelli."

"Okay." He gave her another hug "I will see you later" he added. She kissed him and left.

In the elevator out of Harbor View Towers, she received a phone call from Spinelli about how Mark was going to teach him Karate. _Great!_

Sam got back to her office and started to get some filing work done when a super excited Spinelli came in with Mark. "Fair Samantha, the Wayward Traveler is GREAT. He has taught the Jackyl the proper way to do martial arts! Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"Maybe later" Sam said smiling at Spinelli

"Okay. I should try it out on Jason. Oh, look at the time…I must get ready for my date with Maximista. See you later Mark. Oh you too Sam."

"What did you do with Spinelli; his confidence is out of control." Sam said shutting the door.

"I like that kid. He is a little caught up with being like his master." Mark said sitting down

"So, I am guessing he told you?"

"Yes, just be careful."

"Thanks, I will be fine. Jason and I are finally on the right track" Sam smiled

"So do you have plans with Jason tonight?"

"Not till later"

"Oh…"

"No, not what you think. We are going for a late night ride on his motorcycle"

"I should have known—you are nocturnal" Mark said laughing

"Yeah, pretty much"

"So, do have enough time to see my boat???"

"No way. Oh my gosh, really? SHOW ME!!!!"

"You know you are like a little kid when the subject of boats comes up?" Mark said as Sam grabbed her keys pushing him out the door so they could go

Spinelli/Jason

"What is up with you?" Jason asked Spinelli coming down the stairs after hearing a bunch of noises

"Sam's friend came to town, and he taught me Karate!"

"Don't you and Sam have the same friends?"

"No, the Wayward Traveler. A friend she has not seen in a few years. They did salvage work together"

"Oh. I think she mentioned him when, we first started living together" Jason said with a tone of uncertainty

"Mark is his name and he knows so much that he has offered to teach me. He has made a gracious offer for us to join him on his boat tomorrow. He invited Sam, myself, Maxie and Molly and Kristina. But Sam does not know yet, he told me he was showing her the boat tonight if she did not have plans."

"Yeah. She is a sucker for boats. But, don't you get sea sick?" Jason inquired

"Mark is going to show me some tips."

"Of coarse he is" Jason said with a hint of jealousy

"Is Stonecold jealous of his Fair Samantha's old friend?"

"No."

"Well that is a good thing, he is staying for a bit."

"That's just great" Jason said quietly. He wanted to call Sam, to see if she was with him. _I am jealous of a man I have not even met. _

After seeing the boat, Sam told Mark she wanted to go see Jason. He asked her to join him on a boat tomorrow and to ask her sisters, he wanted to meet her real family. Sam made it to Jason's penthouse after agreeing to the boat ride. The door opened and Jason stepped out nearly running her down.

"Oh you have work"

Honestly he was going out to try and accidently run into her, but instead he made up an excuse about Maxie and her drama about Spinelli sleeping with someone else were coming over and he could not deal with it.

"Great, so can we go for that ride?"

"Yeah, let's go" Jason smiled. They were walking to the garage when Jason brought attention to the elephant in the room "So, I heard about a Wayward Traveler"

Sam turned her back to Jason and then turned to his front trying to figure out how to approach the topic.

"Yeah. He was my best friend growing up. He helped me out of sticky situations I quite often found myself in. But, we grew apart when he wanted to pursue his college career further and I wanted to sail the world. He was my rock, but things changed and I moved on. And when I moved on—I met you; you changed my life around"

"But I broke you"

"Things have changed, and we are getting past that, becoming stronger than we were. We have also grown up. But I will never forget the fact that you helped me through the roughest time in my life, my baby. There is nothing or no one that can replace that." Sam said

"Thank you. And you are right nothing can replace that feeling."

They went on their ride and came back to his penthouse. "I am actually tired"

"Well you have had a busy few weeks" Jason said getting off his bike and then went on picking her up

"What are you doing, I am tired, I never said I couldn't walk"

"Alright, well if that is what you want' he said as he began to slowly drop her

"Wait, I like being in your arms like this"

"That makes two of us" Jason said

Sam was still in Jason's arms as they got into the penthouse. "I am going to crash, so tired. Oh man and sick. Put me down, put me down, hurry"

Jason put Sam down and in a flash she ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach. Jason knocked on the door, "Sam, are you okay."

Sam walked out of the bathroom and proceeded to walk toward the couch "No. Please let me not get sick. Mark said I could pilot the ship tomorrow afternoon."

"Wow, he is letting you sail his boat."

"Stop the sarcasm, I love boats"

"I know you do, let me help you get better so maybe you can pilot tomorrow. Stay the night and see how you feel in the morning."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"It is the least I can do after you getting kidnapped because of me"

"What did I say about apologizing for Franco."

"I am working on it." With that said he got her situated in his room so she had a bathroom close by and he went to sleep in the guest room. He woke up to Sam, retching and ran to the bathroom to hold her hair back.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor. I'll drive you there"

Jason took Sam to the hospital to make sure she was okay, considering she was healthy and all.

"Food poisoning! I guess I can never order Chinese food from any other place beside The Golden Dragon" Sam said walking out with Robin

"You cannot drive the ship or whatever you call it—however I will allow you to go, if you promise to take an easy."

"Thank you. So I heard a nurse say something about adding another point to the McCall Tally. Care to share what that is about?"

"Oh, that. Well" Robin tries to figure out the best way to explain it without setting her off "The hospital staff has a tally on the amount of visits you have at this hospital. There are two lists: Jason's Fault and then Sam's doing.

"Tally. What is going on?" Jason said as he wrapped his arms around Sam's tiny waist, making her turn her head to meet his eyes.

"Oh, the hospital has some silly tally on me about all my hospital visits. Visits caused by you and visits caused by my own stupidity"

"We meant nothing by it" Robin said making sure Jason would not rip into them

"It is okay, there have been worse things said and done" Sam said with a half smile "Well I should go get Spinelli for his boating adventure." Sam left and Jason decided to stay and chat with Robin

Jason/Robin

"Sorry. We were not doing this as a joke or anything." Robin said quickly

"Sam forgives easily most of the time. No need to worry, this is nothing to her"

"We were mostly wondering how she pays for all of it, I mean look—that's a lot of visits. And on top of that she runs a business that is touch and go."

"Well when she piloted ships for Zacharra and Karpov she made a good amount and she had stuff leftover from Everyday Hero's and I sort of helped out. Please do not tell her, she would hate it."

"Secret is safe with me. You never stopped caring for her, did you?"

Jason smiled "A part of me never stopped loving her. So yes I cared for her even when we seemed to hate each other"

"It makes sense."

"Why is that?" he asked

"She helped you through so much, even as far as willing you to live. Sam also accepted you and your lifestyle over any other person in your life." Robin said smiling

"Yeah, I am grateful she is back with me, I never realized how much I missed her"

"I can tell."

"Well I should go check on Spinelli. Make sure he has his sea legs!"

"Wait" Jason stopped in his tracks as Robin spoke up "If Sam cannot pilot…who is?"

"Oh. A friend of Sam's came to town, he owns a boat and offered to take everyone out for an excursion. He was her best friend when she was younger."

"I detect a hint of jealousy" Robin inquired

"No, she can have friends that are males"

"Her only other male friends are Spinelli who is more like her brother and then there is Lucky, who is deeply and forever in love with someone else"

"Thanks Robin, way to make the man feel better" Patrick said coming up behind Robin

"Oooo. I am sorry" she said

"Nothing I already did not think about. I should really get going"

Sam/Spin/Maxie/Molly/Kristina

"Okay, okay. Sorry I am late" Sam said rushing in "Is everyone ready"

"I think so" Spinelli said

"Yes, let us embark on this adventure" Molly said happily

Just then Jason walked in. Sam walked over and gave him a hug "Is there something wrong"

"No, I was just wondering if you could take two more with you? Jax and Carly went shopping with Jocelyn for the nursery and the boys has nothing to do."

"Yeah, of coarse. As long as Carly is okay with it?" Sam replied

"She gave it a go ahead. After saving Michael and Kristina she trusts you completely" Jason remarked

"Great, maybe Mark could teach Michael a few things about boating. Help him take his mind off things. Heck everyone could use that" She said as Jason looked defeated knowing someone else was helping her in a way he couldn't.

"So are we meeting your friend there?" Kristina asked

"Yeah, let me call him and tell him we are leaving shortly"

As Sam was on her phone Michael pulled Jason aside and asked him the real reason he was going on this boating thing. The rest were talking about the possibility of Spinelli getting sick.

"Jason, do you want me to spy on Mark or something?" Michael asked

"I asked Sam if you could come because you need to do something different, get out, live your life as a teenager. But if you do not mind keeping an eye on him—make sure he does not pull anything. That would be okay with me"

"Smooth. Jealous much?" he asked Jason

"NO. Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because it is written all over your face. I bet Sam has noticed by now. Why don't you work on that, while Sam is off gallivanting with her old pal." Jason was ready to smack Michael upside the head for teasing him

"Okay." Sam began to say "We will take my car and Maxie's"

"I want to be nowhere near my brother" Kristina said still upset with Michael for talking down to her

"Then go with Maxie and Spinelli. You and Maxie can talk about girl stuff" Sam said

"Oh, romance. I would like to join in as well" Molly said making Jason chuckle in the corner. Sam glared at him.

"Well, I am not sure about wanting to be with them anymore" Spinelli jumped in

"Sam, why don't I just drive, my car is here" Michael said knowing he was stirring the pot

"No, that is not happening. You are driving with Sam, or I will drive" Jason said

Sam raised her voice "This is ridiculous, it is a 5 minute drive. All the guys are in my car and Maxie will take my sister's"'

"Spinelli, I call shot gun" Michael said grabbing the car keys out of Sam's hand and running out the door

"Not if I get there first" Morgan said running right after his brother. The rest left to take the elevator. Sam turned to follow, but was caught my Jason's arm pulling her into a kiss. Sam was frustrated and Jason laughed.

"This is not funny" she said in response "I must leave. My boys are waiting for me"

"Have fun, give Mark my best for the trouble that will ensue on his boat" Jason said as she walked toward the door

"Okay, I'll call you later"

Sonny/Jason

"What are you doing here?" Sonny inquired

"Just wanted to tell you what Michael is up to. I think he is doing something that will help keep his mind off what he did."

"That's good. He needs a normal activity"

"Yeah, he is with Sam, Spinelli, Kristina, Maxie, Molly, Morgan and Mark"

"Mark?" Sonny said confused

"Sam's best friend before she came to Port Charles. He was her saving grace from a con gone south."

Sonny laughed knowing it bothered Jason that Sam had a gut friend other than a harmless Spinelli. "What are they doing?"

"Going on his boat" Jason replied

"Sam loves boats—you better watch out"

"Yeah I know" he said thinking about how he was actually jealous

"Why didn't you tag along?"

"Sam did not ask me. I think she knew I would say no, and did not want another let down"

"Another" Sonny asked raising an eyebrow

"She asked me to go to so dinner in the City that acknowledges up and coming P.I business. She is supposed to win an Award of Excellence in the Infidelity category, based on case she did before we went to Mexico."

"Being with Sam should matter more than having to wear a suit and tie. Anyway's I am glad Michael is with Sam, she is a good influence. Maybe Michael will become interested in P.I work—it is technically not on the opposite side of the law from me."

"Yeah, Sam is good at what she does. It would be great if Michael found in interest in un-mob related affairs" Jason added

"So, you are really here because you hate the fact that Sam with another man doing one of her favorite activities. Do you want me to send Max to pretend to look after the kids but really keep an eye on Mark?"

"I cannot do that to Sam. Plus Michael said he would keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"My son is already turning into a spy?"

"He offered. Speaking of" Jason said as he grabbed for his cell phone

Phone Conversation

"What's going on, Michael?"

"Well by the comments of Maxie and Kristina he is quote on quote: tall, dark and handsome. Would you like to hear the rest" Michael added knowing Jason was getting worried

"Oh, just tell me what Sam is doing now?"

"Admiring the engine, she is mesmerized…it is quite funny" Jason smiled and laughed at his comment, he could just imagine her doing it.

"Okay, just keep an eye on your brother and sister, molly too"

"You mean, make sure he doesn't get to Sam, through them"

"This is not some movie, just be a big brother and cousin and let me worry about Sam."

"Maybe you should do a background check while your mind wanders?"

"Bye, Michael." Jason hung up the phone and looked at Sonny, whose dimples were in full force

"Jason, go and see Sam. If Mark in not interested romantically, he will not have a problem with you spending time with her."

"No, I have an idea"

"Why don't you tell me, so I can tell you if it is a bad idea. I have had a lot of women in my life and enough experience to write a book"

" I am thinking about changing my mind about the event she is attending. I mean, this is Sam she really asked for anything of me. I should give her something back after everything I put her through."

"Glad you finally woke up and smelled the coffee. Sam is a great girl—don't let her go this time. You two are meant to be"

Jason smiled and left. He had to find a way to say yes to Sam's dinner without sounding jealous. He also thought to himself that _the kids could have been lying to get ready to burst of jealousy, maybe I need to meet Mark. _

_

* * *

_

**I hope you liked this chapter. My next chapter will include coversation on the boat. But, first I need to see the current storyline progress more so I can add stuff from it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

**I had most of this written before the actual scenes happpened.** No copyright infringment intended. **I hope you enjoy--my next chapter will be up after the aftermath of Dante's shooting (there are not enough medianet pics or spoilers for JaSam to write anything worth reading). I plan on doing a Valentine's Day part as well...the way i think it should go. **

**Please let me know what you think about the visitor. Thanks!!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves: Michael and Morgan were learning about boats and diving while Spinelli and Molly were discussing books and algorithms, while Maxie and Sam were talking about the dinner in NYC.

"So, Spinelli told me Jason declined the invite to the city?"

"Yeah, I knew I should have just asked him to go somewhere with me instead of this elaborate plan you and Spinelli concocted."

"Well Spinelli may have got Jason thinking differently"

"I am afraid to ask, but you mind as well tell me"

"Spinelli lied, quite well might I add because Jason fell for every word. He told Jason, you were receiving some award of excellence."

"Of coarse he is rethinking now—he doesn't want me to always do things for him."

"That's so sweet" Maxie squeaked

"Well, I guess we should just let things play out. However I am not sure I can lie to him about this for two more weeks"

"Sam, it is not lying it is just withholding the truth."

"You do realize that is nearly the definition of lying?"

"Yes, but we do not have to over analyze things."

"Okay, but I make no promises. Wait, Maxie—do you know what is up with Krissy? She is distant."

"I noticed that in the car, but I am pretty sure if it is eating her up inside she would come to you for advice. And I think that moment may be coming, I will leave you two to talk"

Maxie left as Kristina was approaching Sam. "Hey girly, is something bothering you?"

"Yeah. You can tell can't you, cause Ethan noticed too"

"Ethan?"

"This is about Kiefer actually"

"Alright tell me what's going on?"

"Well you and Jason have this great relationship; l mean he loves you and cares about you. But does he ever loose his temper or get jealous?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like if you see another guy and he automatically assumes you have feelings for him and then takes his anger out on you. Or if you do something wrong?"

"Krissy, is Keifer abusing you? This does not sound like a healthy relationship."

"No it is nothing like that: he is sweet and he cares a lot about me"

"He may be those things but if he is hurting you—you need to get out"

"No, no it is nothing like that. I have to go. Talk to you later"

"Krissy!" Sam yelled out after her

Mark walked over while Michael was steering. "Is everything okay with your sister?"

"No, it isn't and it makes me worried."

"From the look in your eyes you are remembering something in your past and however that relates to your sister—you need to change it."

"Yeah, I need to talk to her friend first"

"So, what do you think about Michael helping me out?"

"You need to speak with his Mom, step dad and Sonny Corinthos. Have fun doing that by yourself"

"Michael was the one who asked me. He seems conflicted and I think I can help."

"I am glad. That was what Jason was hoping for me to do. But I am sure a guy is better me doing it"

"You are just as great. So do you miss being out on the water?"

"All the time—however when I did undercover work I piloted ships."

"Well I am staying in Port Charles for about 3 months. You can always help me on Salvage missions."

"Maybe." Was all Sam said looking out toward Sonny's warehouses

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Yeah. I think I do"

"I'm glad" Mark said and a silence came over the two until Morgan came over

"Sam, I think Michael needs some help."

"I will take care of this" Mark said

"So what do you think about sailing?" Sam asked Morgan

"I prefer land, but I think Michael likes it. He wants to learn how to dive. Thanks for letting us come—maybe I can get my brother back"

"I hope so" Sam said

"Alright, are we ready to dock" Mark called out

"I'm on it" Sam yelled "Hey Michael why don't you dock us?"

"Really?" Michael lit up

"Oh great, my brother is going to hit the docks" Kristina said

"What is Sam thinking—he cannot even drive without getting into trouble" Molly added causing Maxie and Spinelli to laugh

Jason/Carly

"Hey Jase. What are you doing here—not them I am not happy to see you"

"Wanted to tell you about Michael"

"Well, I told you Sam could take the boys—did plans change?"

"No, Sam took them along with her sisters, Spinelli and Maxie"

"God she is going to need a drink after that" Carly said making them both laugh

"Well, she has her friend Mark there."

"Mark? Are you and Sam doing okay? I mean did Franco put space between you two?"

"No, Sam and I are great. Mark is a friend from when she was younger—before coming to Port Charles. They did salvage work together"

"Oh, no! Sam and boats is like chocolate and peanut butter, great apart but even better together. And then you add a hot guy who also loves what you love to do"

"Thank you Carly" Jason said

"I am sure she does not feel anything for him."

"Yeah, she told me they were never anything romantic"

"Well maybe to her, but Sam is hot and any guy could fall in love with her even if he was her best friend"

"Alright, well I just wanted to tell you that Sonny wants Michael to spend time with Sam. He wants her to show him what it is to be a P.I and stuff. You know dangerous, heart pumping stuff without having a target on your back 24/7. Sonny figures it is a better alternative to being a cop or righteous citizen."

"Sure. I trust Sam since her saving Michael and Kristina. Heck even before that when the kids got kidnapped she put his life before hers, heck she put your life ahead of hers." Carly said "And she kind of owes Michael for getting you two back together"

"How so" Jason inquired

"Well if Michael and Kristina did not run away you two never would have had sex in Mexico causing you to reunite"

"How did you find out about sex in Mexico with her"

"I knew it, I knew it happened down there" She said as Jason realized what he had just admitted "How was it?"

"I am not talking about this with you. And Michael did not bring us back together—things were growing before Mexico"

"Oh. Jason! She is the best thing that ever happened to you—so do not screw it up again. If you want to have sex—only do it with her."

"Yeah. I am lucky to have her back in my life"

"So I am guessing you told her that you love her"

"Carly."

"That means yes. This is great"

"You hated Sam, what happened?" Jason asked

"I only hated her, because you loved her more than you loved me"

"You and I have a different kind of love"

"Jason. Sam did what no one else could do. She helped you think for yourself and she changed you into this loving, compassionate man. I just hope that she said it back or I will have to kick her ass"

"She said it back."

"And then you had hot, sweaty, passionate, rolling naked all over the Penthouse sex" Carly said wanting to know details

Jason smiled "That is between me and Sam." As Jason was talking Carly's phone rang…it was Jax.

"Well Jax said Alexis had to go out of town for two nights and Sam does not have enough room for her sisters at her apartment so they are going to be staying here. That means Sam will be dropping everyone off here."

"So you want to come to dinner?"

"With the boys, you, Jax and Alexis's kids…I will pass."

"No, Morgan and Michael got Sam to come too" Carly said cheerfully

"YEAH. I mean sure that would be cool"

"Awesome. One more thing…Mark is coming to" Jason smile dropped "Michael insisted he come, I guess he found a role model in Mark"

"I guess better him than me. Sounds like he picks up after everyone"

"Stop being such a downer. You get to meet Mark with a group of people who know and love you. Plus I will be there to show how fabulous you and Sam are together, you know, show him that Sam is not available"

"Carly!!! Stop meddling. I can handle this myself"

"I am just trying to be a friend. This way I can tell if Sam has feelings for him or he has feeling for her—more than friendship of course"

"Whatever. When are they getting here?"

"Well dinner won't be ready for a while, but they are probably dying to tell us what happened. Oh I think that is Sam's Car now!" Carly said getting ready to open the door.

Like a flash in came Molly and Morgan, then Kristina who gave Carly a hug. Michael and Mark came in together talking and then Carly heard Sam screaming "I will be back soon, I have to run to Alexis's to pick up the girls bags"

"Okay, see you soon" Carly yelled back "So you must be Sam's friend Mark" extended her hand to his

"Yes, that would be me. Thank you for the invitation for dinner—I bet you were not expecting any visitors."

"No, but Michael wanted you to come and any friends of Michaels is ours—plus you know Sam."

"Yeah, that I do. You have a very nice place Ma'am"

"Thank you—just call me Carly though"

"Mom, today was awesome. Mark let me do most of the sailing—and I was not that bad because Spinelli did not get sick when I was in control. However Morgan—not so good at sailing." Michaels said

"Like I told Sam, I prefer land" Morgan argued. Molly and Kristina laughed and went over to see Josslyn in her bassinet.

"So dinner should be ready in a half hour and Jax should be home in 10-15 minutes. You will like my husband; he enjoys boating as well."

"I look forward to meeting him"

"Excuse me kids" Carly said walking into the Kitchen to find Jason "What are you doing here? Why didn't you introduce yourself. He seems like a really nice guy. Not someone I would expect to deal with Sam."

"Okay. I will introduce myself. Just felt awkward"

"You always feel awkward, get over it. If not for Sam, do it for Michael"

Jason walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where everyone was seated talking about Spinelli and his sea legs. Mark popped up with "Even experienced Captains get sick."

"Hi, Jason Morgan, nice to meet you"

"Same here. Sam has told me a lot about you." Mark said with a grin of _if you hurt Sam again I will kick your ass_.

"I bet. Well thank you for taking Michael and Morgan on your boat too, I know it was unexpected."

"It was a lot of fun. Michael really took to sailing—he is a great kid"

"Yeah" Jason said as he heard the door open, it was Jax.

"Hello. So did everyone have a good time today. I am dying to hear how Michaels sailing went"

Morgan piped up "He did not suck, if that's what you were wondering" Michael stood up and bonked him upside the head

"Okay, no fighting around Josslyn. Sam should be back soon, so why don't we sit down at the table at least."

"Speak of the devil" Jason said as he looked to the door seeing his raven-haired beauty walk through the door

"Hey!" She whispered to him "Miss me?"

"With all of them here—you got that right"

"Refreshing to hear you say that." Sam said as she pecked him on the cheek. Carly smiled at how happy they were. She glanced over to Mark who was scratching his neck and looking down. _He obviously feels something for her—time to make it clear she loves Jason_

They all sat down at the table while Jax asked Mark about his boat and talked to Michael about the experience. Molly, Kristina, Morgan and Carly talked about the christening. While Sam and Jason kept glancing over at each other, smiling.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something"

"Now?"

"Well, Jax seems to be entertaining Mark. And I know Carly won't mind. Just make and excuse—she will play along"

"Hey Carly, my eye is bothering me—where is the bathroom. She began to answer until Jason winked at Carly.

"Jason, do you mind showing Sam to the upstairs one—the housekeeper is cleaning the downstairs own now" nodding her head to Jason

"Not at all. Right this way" letting her walk in front of him up the stairs. Carly saw Mark look up but then quickly back to his conversation

Jason/Sam

"Have fun today?" he asked walking into the bathroom as he held her hand to follow him in

"Yeah, It was great to see everyone enjoying themselves. I just wish I could have sailed—Michael needed this though. I was happy to give up a boating experience for that kid."

"I am sure he thanks you for it. So Mark, seems nice—took to Michael as well"

"He did. Michael is going to talk to Carly and Jax later about Mark teaching him how to dive. Before you say anything—I figured Carly would want me there so if they allow him to dive I will be there. Have not taught anyone in a while so Mark would be doing that—I would be back-up."

Jason looked relieved and then walked closer to Sam who was sitting on the counter "So, I wanted to talk to you about Jake"

Sam looked down at her hands that were intertwined with Jason's "Is he hurt or something" she said still looking down

"No. I am just asking you opinion upon whether I should fight for a place in his life"

"This is none of my business. Jake is your son—not mine. What I think should not matter."

"It matters to me, because you matter to me. You are in my life now and if I want Jake in my life he would be in yours too. The past is over and I do not even want to open old wounds—I forgave you and I am finally at a point in my life where everything makes sense. And I have only felt that way when I am with you. If I fight for a place in his life—I want you to be okay with it"

Sam finally looked up—eyes looking to release her tears "Whatever you do—I am behind you 100%, but just think this through. You gave up your rights to Jake to protect him and Lucky is an amazing father—I have seen it. Do not look at his and Elizabeth's breakdowns as Jake being mistreated. He is just a little kid stuck in the middle. Think of what is best for him—but do not let me talk you out of what you feel is right and in your heart."

"I have been thinking the same things. I figured I could hold off until something goes completely wrong. But I just want to make sure that you are okay if Jake is in my life. You will not back away from me? Because I love you and need you.

"I love you too. I promise I will not run and I promise I am okay with whatever happens"

Jason responded to her sentiment with a powerful kiss. Sam kissed back and then pulled away "There is a houseful of people down there probably thinking we are doing something we should not be doing. When we go down just do your normal no talking thing" She said laughing

"Funny Sam." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the bathroom with his hand in hers

Dinner Table

"Eye okay?" Carly asked

"Yeah—Jason helped me get an eyelash out" Sam said while Jason looked up to Molly grinning ear to ear.

Dinner was over and all the kids went to the game room while Sam, Jason, Carly, Jax and Mark talked over drinks. Jason sat on one end of the couch, Carly on the Other, Jax and Mark sat on separate chairs and Sam snuggled next to Jason with her feet on the couch. As Jax passed out drinks, Sam rubbed her hand on the back on his neck. Carly asked Mark 20 questions, while Jax, kept wanting to talk about boats. Sam enjoyed Mark getting attacked by the Jack's family.

"Well I have had a long day—I think I am in need of sleep" Sam said getting up off the couch

"Alright thanks for letting the boys come with you today" Jax stood up saying

"Yes, I think Michael had a great time" Carly added

"He did" Michael said coming down the stairs "I heard everyone getting ready to go and wanted to ask you and Jax a question while Mark is still here."

"Okay, what is it?" Carly asked

"Mark said he could teach me how to dive. He is certified and offered to show me how as if I was taking a class. So would you let me?"

"I don't see why not" Jax said mostly to sway Michaels attention from the mob

"Well, we don't know Mark that well" Carly said out of earshot to Mark

"That is why I asked Sam if she could tag along. She said she would come if you, dad and Jax agreed. And I kind of already told dad and he was up for it if Sam will be with me. And Jax said yes too, so it is up to you mom" Michael said laying a guilt trip on his mom

"Fine. Sam you will take care of boy, right?"

"Of coarse. Spinelli will be overseeing the event too, he is thinking about learning too."

"I am psyched. What time?"

"My schedule is pretty clear, cleaning the boat tomorrow or I would say then. What are you up to Sam?" Mark questioned.

"I have to finish up a case—so I will definitely be free next week. Hey, why doesn't Michael help you with the boat, so you work on dive rules."

"All right. Thanks for today and I will see you Friday Sam and Jason" Michael said going back upstairs

"Thank you Mark." Carly and Jax said in unison

"Your welcome. Well I have my car here so I will see you sometime soon Sam. Goodnight and thank you for dinner Carly"

"Yeah" Sam said as Jason wrapped his arm around her waist. Carly covered her mouth from a burst of laughter. She knew he wanted to show who Sam wanted to be with tonight.

"Thanks for dinner Carly. See you later" Jason said letting go of Sam and walking to give Carly a hug

"Jason, do you mind hanging around Michael when they do diving—I do not want him to act out in anger. Say Spinelli wanted you to check it out; see Sam in action or something like that"

"I will see. Trust Sam." Jason ordered

"What is happening on Friday? Sam asked confused

"Jason…you said Sam was coming and you have not even asked her?"

"I told you yes for both of us this afternoon, forgetting I did not ask her yet"

"Are we a package deal now? I will check my calendar—put me down as most likely"

"Okay. Bye have fun kiddos."

Sam and Jason stood by their cars "So now you are speaking for me?"

"Well I figured you would want to see me in a suit and I really did forgot to ask"

"Its fine" she said and decided to go to her place. They arrived at her apartment and lit the fireplace.

"So, what did you think about dinner? I mean there was a bunch of people including my little sister and her true love prevails all, speech" Sam asked Jason

"She is quite the romantic. It was fine nice getting away from the Penthouse. Speaking of getting out…I would like to accompany you to your dinner. Spinelli set me straight. I want to do something for you—even if it means I will be uncomfortable."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me" Sam said "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure—nothing where you are going to cry though"

"Well when I was dating Lucky he used to buy me scary or action movies cause he does not like my classics either."

"Oh, Lucky did that"

"Jealous? Cause if you are there is no reason to be. Lucky and I were more like friends than lovers"

"I know. And I am not jealous—just stating a fact. How about a scary movie? Orphan?"

"Sure. I laugh in the face of danger. Just kidding—how do you know it is scary?"

"Whatever you say. You want to set it up?"

"Yes, Mr. Anti-technology."

Sam set up the movie and while the credits were playing she went to her bedroom to change. Jason made himself comfortable on the couch, situating himself so Sam could sit in between his legs. Sam came out with a big blanket and as she laid down close to Jason. "This is nice. I mean just a quiet night in your arms"

"Well I am not sure what kind of quiet this movie will give you"

Two hours later… Sam was carried to her bed by Jason and left a note saying he had to leave to meet Sonny and not to be mad.

Mark/Michael

"Max dropped me off. I am ready to help with the boat"

"Awesome. Grab a bucket and we can get started. Sam sort of left out about how long it takes."

"That is fine. Do not have much to do since seniors had a day off."

Mark and Michael were working for an hour in until Michael wanted to know things about him and Sam. "So are you in love with her?"

"In love with who" Mark questioned

"With Sam. I mean after the stories I have heard about you two and Sam being well you know. How could a guy not fall in love with her?"

Maybe when I was younger I loved her. Now I just love her as my friend—we went through so much together that I still care about her well being. So now you can tell your guard-dog Jason that I am not getting in between them. I can hear the whispers and see the looks"

Michael looked stunned at his last remark "I understand. Kind of like my mom and Jason."

"Yeah, sort of. Well we are half way done. We can pick up Sam and Spinelli for lunch/dinner. Discuss diving and such"

"Sounds good. Let me call Max and tell him" Secretly Michael was calling Jason like a little P.I.

Phone Conversation

"Jason it is Michael…I have news but if this is a bad time?"

"Not really. Make it quick"

"Mark is taking Sam, Spinelli and me out to lunch. I think he is trying to get in her life more" he whispered

"They are friends. I trust Sam."

"Whatever, I was trying to be helpful just like I was with knowing about Dominic"

"Bye Michael"

Jason/Sonny

"What did Michael want now?" Sonny asked as Jason put his phone away

"He is looking out for Sam by reporting every detail about Mark to me. I trust Sam and Mark is a good guy."

"Alright, just do me a favor and pay attention to work"

"Will do"

Just then Spinelli rushed into Sonny's living room 'I have news of the utmost importance"

"Why is this creature here? Sonny asked throwing his arms in the air out of annoyance

"Slow down Spinelli, what happened"

"I am sad to say that is looks like Dominic is indeed a undercover cop." Spinelli said giving further details and then shoved out of the room by Sonny

"We need to handle this before the christening tomorrow" Sonny said and Jason nodded. They proceeded to talk about their plans on how to take Dominic out.

Lunch

"I hope we are not taking you away from any important business?" Mark asked Sam as they looked at the menus at Kelly's.

"Nope we pretty much are finished and then Maxie, Lulu and I are shopping through Crimson to find something to wear to the christening" Sam said

"Oh yes, another excuse for Maxie to get more clothes" Spinelli said "So how did cleaning go? I am really sorry I missed it"

"No you are not. You probably love mess" Michael said. Sam laughed and Mark chuckled at his friends infectious laugh. Michael and Spinelli both saw Mark's response to Sam and frowned.

"Excuse me Fair Samantha, I must make a urgent call" Spinelli said

"Is everything okay?" she asked concerned

"Yes. Michael I actually need your help with this" Spinelli added. Spinelli and Michael walked away to call Carly and tell her that Mark is too interested in Sam. Sam got suspicious and left the table to call Jason.

The Christening

"Hey there handsome" Sam said coming up behind Jason in the church as guests were filing in

"Hey. You look amazing."

"Not so bad yourself handsome" Sam said.

Ethan walked up next to them getting a 'why the hell are you here' look. "You are one lucky guy" he said to Jason causing Jason to step toward him. Sam stepped in between looking at Jason

"I actually need to talk to him and it would be best if he were alive" she whispered looking up at him blinking her eyelids—then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She turned to look at Ethan but Jason did not leave. She figured it was not worth fighting him about and let him stay

"I need to talk to you about Kristina"

"You know now is not that best time. Come by the Haunted Star with-in the week and we can talk there without your sister and mom around. Your friend can come as well" Ethan said with a grin

"Okay. Sounds good—see you then" Sam said and turned back to Jason "Was that necessary?"

"Sam he is a con artist"

"And so was I. I have to go find my sister's. See you after the ceremony" Sam said angrily and walked away

"SAM!" he called out after her. Just then Carly showed up

"What did you say to her?"

"It's nothing. I can smooth things over easily later."

"Okay. Well I got a call yesterday from Michael and Spinelli which is and unlikely pair. They were talking about how Mark is so in love with Sam"

"Sam called me, when they called you wondering what was going on. She said she realizes Mark has feeling for her but care for me only."

"Well I think he is interfering too much so Michael asked Jax to set up a salvage mission for him—thus taking him out of the picture until March. That means you can go to Sam's dinner thing and spend a Mark-free Valentine's Day."

"I actually don't mind them planning this. Mark is not a threat but he brings up some parts of Sam's past that I cannot relate to"

"You hold one thing that Sam will never forget and raises above everything combined that he did for her."

"What's that?"

"When Sam lost her baby!" Carly said and then left when Jason formed a smile on his face. Talking to Carly made him seek out Sam. He found her standing around waiting to get a pew. Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bridal room then locked the door.

"I am sorry—I acted ridiculous earlier. That was my past and I am really not proud of it" Sam said

Jason walked toward her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Sam kissed back but then stopped when their want for each other arised. "Okay—we need to stop. It starts in like two minutes. Good luck out there—I know Carly will be proud of you. And I will have trouble keeping my eyes off you in that suit"

Jason gave her a kiss and then ushered her into the Church.

The ceremony started and was beautiful. Sam started thinking about how her baby never had a christening however, the thought was short-lived when she looked up and saw Jason half there. _Something is on his mind, I know he hates theses occasions but it looks like something is going down_. All of sudden she figured it out and almost gasped. She looked around trying not to be obvious and did not see Sonny anywhere. She finally was able to meet Jason's worried eyes and gave him a 'why on earth would you plan this during Josslyn's special day'. He seemed ashamed when Sam looked angry knowing she knew. All he could make was a guilty grin.

The ceremony was over people were talking. Sam stepped aside and called Jason. "Can you meet me in the parking lot?"

"Yeah. Give me a minute to get away"

"Okay." Jason came quicker than she thought

"What did you do, run out of the church"

"No, saw a clear path! So I guess you realized what happened"

"Yeah. Carly is going to be so mad and God I hope that this is Sonny's doing"

"Something went wrong because Sonny was supposed to be here in case he needed an alibi."

"Why on earth would you do it the day of the christening."

"The warrant was out for Sonny's arrest—we couldn't take any chances"

"JASON! Today of all days."

"Calm down—now I realize it was a bad idea"

"Yeah. What's done is done. Just hang around with me tonight" Sam said even though she was deep in thought

"You do not always have to cover for me"

"I am the only one who is good at it. So deal with it"

"For you…anything. So are you mad at me?"

"A little bit yeah, but it is not your fault something went wrong"

"Come here" Jason said pulling her into a hug

"Oh true love in the flesh" Molly said coming out with Alexis and Kristina

"Hey, Molly why don't we leave Sam and Jason alone." Alexis said

"Mom, it is you who does not want to see this" Kristina whispered

"Girls why don't we see if Jax and Carly need anything"

"Bye" Sam said as Jason started to laugh a little bit.

"We should get back inside too" Jason said taking Sam's hand in his.

* * *

**Long Chapter...I know but what do you think?**

**Comments are appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading and to all who have made comments. I was having major writers block so this chapter is not my best. I am sorry if it was not worth the wait...but I tried :( **

_(No copyright infringement intended)_

* * *

Chapter 8

**I am not changing the storyline. Episodes from 2/1-4/2010 I thought fit the story and JaSam perfectly, however on 2/4/2010 we should have had more…so I am picking up my story at the kiss!**

"And the best part" Sam said

"What?"

"You can move in with me!"

"Ah, I get to move in with you?"

"Mmhmm" Sam smiled

"You promise to wear those boots once a week"

"Mmm, well" she smiled as he pulled her shoulder into him. As his lips were about to meet hers she said "Yeah" happily

The kiss was short lived due to a phone call "It's Diane. Maybe she got bail"

"You go see Sonny, I am going to head over to my place and wait for Ronnie or whatever his name is to come with a warrant"

"I should be there with you or Diane"

"Sonny is more important…I have this handled. Give Sonny my best and I will see you later" She winked and left.

Jason left shortly after to go speak with Sonny about getting on a plane and fleeing. Meanwhile Sam went back to her apartment to wait for the police. "Police Officers, open up" Ronnie announced at Sam's door.

"I had I feeling I would be seeing you"

"Yeah. Well the pleasure is all mine. We should not take up to much of your time, but we have a warrant to search your apartment for the gun and a red wig."

"Go ahead."

"It's clean" one officer said

"Of course it is. You know Ms. McCall maybe you should start socializing with people that can make you accessories to murder." Ronnie said

Alexis came up to hear the last part. "I am sorry detective but that was clearly out of line. If you do not leave the premises immediately I will have no trouble filing charges against your behavior toward Ms. McCall."

"I apologize, Ms. McCall" Ronnie said as he left

"Wow" was all Sam could say

"Yeah well it has been a rough past two days with Sonny stuff and then Kristina is having a hard time. Molly keeps asking questions and I do not even know how you are doing"

"I am fine"

"Fine? They just searched you apartment for what????"

"The gun they picked off Sonny went missing and they think that I had something to do with it"

"Of course they did. You are with Jason and they are going to call every shot in the book to put Sonny away."

"Can I ask what you think about Sonny going away"

"I hate seeing Kristina like this. She hates her dad but does not want him to go to prison for life. I am almost ready to help Diane make her case to save my daughter from herself."

"I did not expect that. But I do not think Sonny should go to jail either."

"We will see with in the week how things progress. So what are you up to tonight?"

"Not sure yet" Sam said knowing that she was actually going over to Jason's

"In other words you and Jason are doing something and you do not want me to get nosey" Alexis replied

"It is nothing illegal…so your briefcase can stay in your office"

"Okay, well I better get home. I have a feeling Michael and Morgan are going to be over to talk to the girls. They are so secretive"

"Well have fun. You should call Mac if you are bored"

"SAM. What happened to Switzerland?"

"Ha. Bye mom"

Sam headed over to Jason's penthouse with some food to enjoy a quiet evening with him. She knocked but no answer so she fumbled to find her key to the penthouse. As she was trying to unlock it, Jason walked up behind her. "Hey, What's…Let me get that for you" he said grabbing the key to unlock it so she could regain her balance. "What's going on here? "What do you have?"

"I have beer, Chinese food and dessssert." She emphasized staring back at him

"WOW, that sounds like a feast" Jason said following Sam to the couch in the Penthouse

Sam smiled "Yeah, well you know I thought, why not make the best of what could potentially be our last night in the Penthouse" putting down her things on the coffee table she turned to Jason "Please tell me you don't have to work"

Jason paused "No" making Sam get excited.

"Good"

"And, you do not have to worry about me being homeless…because Sonny refused to leave the country"

Sam talked out what she thought about Sonny's refusal to leave. Jason explained that it is frustrating dealing with Sonny. "It is like I am the only one fighting for him not to go to prison. You know what"

Sam looked toward him "What"

"So, I like your plan." Sam got excited almost doing a happy dance "I think we should just" he paused

"What" she said

"Shut out the world tonight, and"

"Oh, well that works for me" Sam said nodding her head

"be together" Jason continued breathy . He tucked a piece of hair behind her ears and pulled her into a soft kiss. Once the kiss ended they took out the Chinese food

"So, I bought stuff on the safe side. I know you do not like adventurous stuff which is surprising considering you love being dangerous" She laughed at her own comment

"Just because I do not care for some of the more unusual types of food does not mean I am not adventurous."

"Really? So you will try some of mine?"

"Maybe another time"

"You are such a baby" she said

"Oh, you are gonna get it now"

"What are you going to do to me?" Sam said leaning in toward his face inch by inch

"I am sure I can think of something" he said going in the rest of the way for a kiss in which he engulfed her whole face. They stood up from the floor to sit on the couch while their kiss deepened. He was nearly on top of her. Slowly he began unbuttoning her flannel shirt while she explored her fingers on his back. Then a knock came at the door—they kept kissing but then stopped as the person on the other side of the door clearly had something important to say. Jason wanted Sam too much to stop so he leaned in for another kiss. Sam slapped his back lightly

"Just go"

Jason groaned in anger as he un-twined Sam's leg from in between his. "Maybe I am being arrested after all"

Sam blew out a frustrated breath "I'll arrest you"

He turned his head around as he walked to the door "That would be an arrest I would have no problem with"

As Jason opened the door he was bombarded with a stroller, belonging to Josslyn with Carly pushing it and Morgan in tow. "Hi Jason" Morgan said putting down his suitcase inside the penthouse.

Jason looked at Sam while he said "Ummm, what's going on? What happened?"

"We are moving in" Carly stated simply

Jason scratched his neck and wanted to scream HELL NO. Sam stood up at Carly's words and at that moment wished Jason did not open the door.

"No, Carly. You cannot move in with me. There is not enough room and you should not live her during a crucial time as this"

Sam walked over to Jason "I am going to leave you two alone to talk"

"Sam, don't go. Just wait a minute"

"Jason, Sam can leave if she wants" Carly said

"Carly, Sam is my guest and this is my house."

"How about I just wait in the kitchen? Morgan there are a few egg rolls left, do you want to eat one in the kitchen?" Sam said

"Can I mom?"

"Sure. Go with Sam while I talk to Jason."

Sam rubbed Jason's arm and then grabbed a few Chinese containers to go into the kitchen.

"One time Michael and I had Chinese food with Jason and all he talked about was how much you love it and made him try gross stuff and he said it actually was not as bad as he made it seem."

"When was this?" Sam said walking past the dining room table Morgan a few steps behind

"You two were not together. I think it was before Michael got shot."

Jason's face turned red—knowing Sam would bring it up later

Jason and Carly talked and yelled while Morgan and Sam talked about Mark teaching diving lessons and Mark going on a Salvage mission for Jax. Sam's cell phone starting ringing; she excused herself from Morgan and got her phone to take upstairs to answer. Jason stared at her every move as Carly stared at him angrily for not paying attention.

"Hello" Sam answered

"Hey McCall, it is Mark. I have exciting news and I wanted to know if you wanted to tag along"

"What's going on?"

"Jax offered me a salvage mission off the coast of Delaware!"

"Wow, that is amazing"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to join me for old time's sake?"

"Is it a weekend thing?"

"No. Jax said it would take till March but I am thinking more towards April because of the weather. So would you come?"

"I would say yes, but it is not a good time for me to be away"

"Oh you cannot go somewhere with another guy or Jason will have issues?"

"No, you saw the paper. Sonny got arrested and I am stuck in the middle. I cannot give details"

"So what has gotten into you McCall. You are covering for Jason and his people and I think this is not going to end well."

"Mark I am able to make my own choices. Jason has never made them for me. Since when are you the man of all good decisions" Sam yelled sparking Jason's attention.

"Well I do not kill people for a living. So do not compare me to anyone…Oh god I sound like your mother"

Sam laughed as Jason stood outside the bedroom door wondering how she went from angry to laughing "I know you are only looking out for me. But I am a lot better at handling myself than I was back then. You have fun on the salvage operation and I guess I will see you in the Spring. At least diving will be warmer than!"

"Bye McCall"

"Bye"

Jason walked up behind Sam and then grabbed her tiny waist into him "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Mark is going out of town till April. He asked me to go with him. I told him no because of the trial and stuff but honestly I did not want to go. I want to spend time with you"

"I am glad you are staying. I am not sure I could go through this Sonny mess without you."

Sam turned around to hug him "So what is happening with Carly, Morgan and Josslyn staying here."

"I am trying to talk her out of it but this is Carly. I just really wanted to be with you tonight"

"What are they doing now?"

"I told them it was okay to eat the leftovers"

Jason kissed her and then headed down the stairs together to talk to Carly some more. "Carly lets go for round two" Jason said

Josslyn started crying "Do you mind" Sam asked Carly

"Go ahead, her bottle is on the left side of the stroller." Sam picked up Josslyn and then walked over to the couch where Morgan was sitting. Josslyn stopped crying almost instantly. "Wow, she must really like you" Carly said

Jason smiled at Sam holding the baby, she winked at him and then she started talking to Morgan about Josslyn and other things.

"Fine Carly, you can move in temporarily"

"Thanks Jason. Morgan let's get everything unpacked."

Jason sat next to Sam on the couch, still holding Josslyn.

"So you caved?"

"I did. I am sorry for your plans getting ruined."

"Like I said Jason, I can be with you whenever. Plus look at this little angel, she can make anyone forget about things."

Jason sat next to Sam as she was talking to Josslyn. He was touching the baby's belly and smiling at the picture in front of him. "One day, your godfather and I are doing to take you out on a really cool boat. And you will bounce up and down like this. The water will be so clear and the water splashing back in your face. You will have a really fun time."

As Sam was talking to Josslyn, Carly stopped to see the scene before her: Jason, Sam and her baby girl. She thought about how happy Jason and Sam would be to have a little girl of their own. "You are good with her"

"Well, she makes it easy" Sam said smiling at the baby in her arms

"Yes, she does. Would you two mind watching Josslyn and Morgan. I have to go to the hospital and tell Sonny about what Jax did."

"Actually I have to go to the hospital too" Jason said

"UMMM" Sam said

"Why is that?" Carly asked

"Clean up a few loose ends"

"Can you stay with them? Can you handle it" Carly directed her question to Sam

"Yea, sure. I can handle a few kids" Sam chuckled. Jason put his hand on her back while he leaned into kiss her head.

Jason headed to hospital to see Detective Dante Falconeri and Sam was able to put Josslyn down and play some games with Morgan. Sam also dealt with Jax when he came over. She stayed upstairs with the kids because Jax insisted on waiting for Carly to return. After Carly and Jax talked—Jax left angry and Carly came upstairs saying she was going back to her house and wanted to thank me for watching the kids.

"I was planning on waiting for Jason anyway. Morgan is a bit conflicted with the whole Dante thing and Jax involvement, I do not have any parenting experience but I kind of know how it feels to get a new family member. Morgan should talk to Sonny and be able to visit Dante."

"I know" Carly said beginning to tear up

"I am sorry, I did not mean to make you upset."

"No, no you did nothing wrong. I will come back for my things. I am going to go home, Jax is going to stay at the hotel."

"Why don't you leave Josslyn here. She is asleep, it would be a shame to wake her up."

"Okay. I will be back. Thanks Sam!" Carly said and then left with Morgan

"Bye Sam, thanks for talking with me" Morgan said as he was walking out the door

"Anytime" Sam said and then went to lay on the couch. About two hours later Jason came back to find Sam half asleep flipping through the television channels.

"Hey" Jason whispered not to startle her.

"Hey, I was wondering when you would be back"

"You did not have to stay up for me. You could have gone to sleep in my room"

"No. Carly took Morgan back home. Jax moved and into the hotel. Josslyn was asleep and I did not think it would be right to wake her. So Carly will be here early tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Josslyn still asleep"

"Yep. Sorry for volunteering you to babysit her. I don't even live here" Sam laughed.

"No it is fine. You are good with her—a baby in your arms suits you" Jason smiled

"So how did your mysterious hospital visit go" Sam said trying to get herself to stand up

Jason instead came over to the couch and motioned for her to stay where she was "I will tell you later. You should get some sleep"

"Do you think you could get Max or Milo to drive me home?"

"Just stay here tonight, it is quiet down here"

"No, its better if I just go home and get some sleep. I am sorry to leave you with Josslyn"

"Well Carly is my friend, so I am inclined to clean up after her. I wish you would just stay but, I do not want to make you. I think Milo is free, I'll give him a call"

"Thanks Jason" Jason got Milo to drive Sam home and make sure she got into her apartment. After Sam left, Jason cleaned up Carly's stuff and went to bed easily. Carly picked up Josslyn and her stuff at 6:30 a.m. and Jason called Johnny to give him the boot.

Sam ran into Elizabeth at Kelly's and had an uncomfortable discussion about how Sam was able to get Jason back and how she was forgiven for all the horrible mistakes she made. Sam gave Liz advice but Liz did not take it as Sam thought she would. Afterward she went to Jason's like she promised and found her little sister talking to Jason

"What's going on" Sam asked walking into the Penthouse

"Jason was just helping me understand my dad better"

"I'm not sure if I was any help" Jason stood up a bit uncomfortable with two Davis girls in the room

"No, you did. I think I am beginning to see why my father does the things he does now" Kristina replied

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Sam asked

"No, I need to walk. Fresh air will help clear my head"

"Okay. Call if you need anything" Sam said

"Yep. Thanks Jason"

Sam and Jason cuddled next to each other the couch and began talking about his conversation with Kristina. Then Sam began saying how Jason would make a really great father. A moment of silence came over them but quickly ended due to a knock at the door. Jason jumped at the chance to open it as Sam made a 'how stupid did that sound' face

"Ja" Sam stopped realizing she would have to explain the Liz conversation

Jason looked at Sam, but she looked down so he opened the door. Maxie came in with some sauna crap.

"I'm going to let you be in charge of this. Sam, can you figure out what she wants. And, whatever, bye" Jason said leaving

Maxie/Sam

"What's wrong with you?" Maxie said coming over to Sam

"I just said something stupid to Jason and I am thinking part of the reason he left was because of me not you"

"Well I am here, tell me what happened and then we can discuss the sauna"

"Well I will start from earlier today…Elizabeth was at Kelly's today the same time I was and she started this weird conversation on how I got Jason back after all the horrible things I had done"

"What a bitch"

"Well, she is hurting and I could see that she was upset. She brought up Ric and Jake getting kidnapped and stuff. And then"

"There is more. Boy, I would like to give her a piece of my mind"

"Just wait. She wanted to know how I got people to forgive me. She said that Jason and I are better than ever and she wanted to know how she and Lucky could get the same way"

"Well, what did you tell her?"

"I told her I gained self respect and gradually made amends with people. I also said that Jason and I getting a second chance was not what I was hoping to gain—it just somehow happened."

"That is good advice. Did you also tell her you never claimed to be an angel??"

"Maxie. That stuff is in the past. So tell me about the sauna"

"Okay. GREAT, so you think it is a good idea too?"

"Never said that, just tell me about so I can give Jason your case"

"He said that you were in charge of it. So he basically gave you all the power"

"Yeah, but I do not live here"

"Could have fooled me" Maxie said.

Sam listened to Maxie go on and on about random things as she read a magazine and thought of all the ways she could explain and pretend what she said never happened to Jason. Meanwhile Jason was trying to get through to Lucky after his verbal abuse to Elizabeth. Jason came back to the Penthouse an hour later after leaving the first time to Sam flipping through the Sam magazine as earlier.

Jason/Sam

"I really hope you consider this sauna thing, because Maxie spent a half hour measuring things"

"Why don't I just give this place to Maxie"

"What going on with you?" Sam asked

Jason explained how he comforted Elizabeth just as Lucky walked by and how he said all this stuff about her jumping from one man's arms to the next. Sam sat quietly and listened intently until Jason said "The way he talked to Elizabeth was so cold"

At that minute Sam stood up "Jason I know you want to talk about this, but I have to go" Sam grabbed her coat and reached for the door handle but was stopped by Jason's arm.

"Are you okay"

"Yeah. I, I just thought about something I have to get done right now" when Sam really just wanted to avoid the fact that Jason was judging Lucky after he did the same thing to her once upon a time.

"No, I do not think that is the case. Did I say something?" Jason asked still gripping her arm

"Jason, let go. I do really have to go. I remember I left something plugged in at my house. It could set the apartment on fire"

"Sam you are the most aware person to details I know, and you have to be due to your work. I know and you know that you are lying"

"I can make a mistake once or twice."

"Sam, I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"I never would intentionally hurt you. I was angry and upset"

"You mean the same way Lucky is?" Sam said realizing Jason and her were thinking of the time Jason was cold to her

"Yeah"

"I feel that he deserves some bit of anger. Everyone at least deserves to do it once"

"I did it more than once" Jason said holding both of her hands in his. "I am just really thankful for having you in my life. After all we have been through, I am just happy that you are in my life. You keep me grounded and you are there for me, whether I know it or not."

"I feel the same way. You keep me grounded too. So before I tell you about the sauna, I just want to apologize. I did not mean to flake out on you just now. I wanted to go and see Lucky. We were able to help each other before, maybe I could help him now. It is obvious Elizabeth is hurting, I saw it firsthand earlier. He just need someone to hear him out with no judgment…someone who self destructed too, and how much of a bad idea it is."

"I think you could help him…but after talking about this to you I think he needs to do this himself. Just like you did…you found your way back to reality and are better than ever in every way" He said leaning into kiss her

"Okay, now the sauna talk."

"Sam, please tell me you are not serious."

"Just think how good it would be for all the muscle strains I get from working. Like how we dangle off of buildings or crawling through air ducks"

"So this would be for your job?"

"Yes, yours too"

"Mine? You really think it is fun to sit in a hot room with no windows"

"Well just imagine: a steamy room, no windows, quietness, just enough room and you and me wearing towels...or less. Now I don't know about you but that sounds pretty great to me"

"Now, that I think about it, that could be fun."

"Oh yeah" Jason pulled Sam in for a kiss and then it became intense, only for Sam to interrupt it "You know, we don't have to wait for the Sauna!"

Jason kissed her and picked her up in one full-swoop. Jason gently placed Sam on the edge of the bed, as he placed small kisses on her neck, she unbuckled his pants. "I have missed this" Sam said in between Jason's assault on her lips. He slid her back onto the bed and then towered on top. They were this close to being one until they heard Morgan pounding on the door as if someone was dying—which in their case could be possible. "ARGH" Sam noised

"Oh, come on. Morgan needs us" Jason said putting his shirt back on.

"I love you, but these interruptions need to stop"

"Well if we did not have the interruptions then when we are completely alone—it would not be as much fun."

Sam kissed him real quick and then they ran down the stairs.

"We think Michael is in trouble" Molly said

"Why"

"Well we were worried he is going to confess to killing Claudia." Morgan replied

"Why is that" Sam asked

"We were on my computer looking at the charges against Uncle Sonny, when Michael came in. We reluctantly told him and he started talking about how Uncle Sonny should not be going to jail for what he did and then he left"

"Can't you do something Uncle Jason?" Morgan cried

"Sam, if I go down to the police station…"

"Yeah, I'm on it. This is the type of Emergency for why I keep parking tickets in the glove compartment."

"Wait, aren't parking tickets bad" Molly inquired

"Well, I do not recommend them but, if I park in a loading zone for 15 minutes I get a parking ticket ensuing me a legitimate excuse to show up at the PD"

"That is so cool" Morgan said

"No, Not cool" Sam said

"Do not get any ideas" Jason said

"I'll be back soon." Sam rubbing Jason's chest

"Okay." Jason said

Michael/Sam Car Ride

"I am not going to yell at you, because I have no right. But can you explain to me what you were thinking"

"If it helps Jason understand, yeah"

"I'll do my best"

"I confessed to Mac, I told him every little detail. But he just said I was covering for my dad"

"Okay. So he did not believe you—that is good, but you raised some suspicion on your father"

"Things will work. I have an idea"

"This is where I will have to stop you. Leave this up to the adults. Your mom and I gave statements and Dante said he shot himself. Please do not try anything. Better yet, if you feel the urge—call me. I know talking to Jason is hard sometimes—but it is my job to hear both sides. I am here if you need me"

"Thanks, Sam. That means a lot."

Sam smiled as she pulled into the Penthouse parking garage. In the elevator up, they talked about boats and how diving would have to wait till April. Reaching the door, Sam told him to take a deep breath. When they go inside, Molly and Morgan swore to keep everything a secret and for Michael to keep his mouth shut too.

After the kids left Jason sprawled out on the couch, Sam walked over to him, but was stopped by a knock at the door. Jason sat up.

"Samantha McCall, we are here to take you into questioning." Said a police officer

"Umm" Sam said "I said I was going to come back with my checkbook"

"Commissioner wants to question you"

"So I did nothing wrong? Meaning I do not have to go now"

"We could arrest you, if you do not cooperate."

"Sam, I will call Diane."

"Okay"."

Meet you there then" Sam chuckled realizing she usually said that to him when he was taken in

**Everything that happened on the 2/12 and 2/15 and 2/16 will stay the same as it happened on GH. I am picking up from the morning after.**

"Good Morning" Jason said

"No, not morning. I want to stay in bed all day. Do you have work?"

"Not till later"

"Good" Sam said snuggling closer to Jason "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Last night. Although there was a lot of pink…the only thing in mind was that I was glad to share it with you. Plus it was a whole lot better than last years"

"It was great. Worth the wait. What happened last year?"

"The hospital poison outbreak. I think I was dangling off a roof or shooting you."

"Oh, that."

"I really didn't mean to shoot you"

"It is fine. And you are right, last night sure beat last years!" Jason said smiling

"I wonder what it looks like downstairs" Sam smiled

"Well we better fix it up before Maxie comes over." Jason complained at the thought of having to deal with her antics

"I can do that. We should probably wash some of the stuff, before we put it away"

"Away? Why don't we just throw it out?"

"Jason, we can use it again"

"Or buy new stuff"

"I am a girl who had nothing growing up, please let me just keep it. I can store it at my place"

"Fine. But you have to carry those boxes out"

"Thanks Jason, way to man up" Sam said as Jason kissed her passionately. They had another great time and Jason went to get breakfast as Sam got ready. Thankfully she had some clothes at Jason's, or she would somehow run into her sisters, giving them thoughts of her and Jason being together.

"I will clean up the stuff, and then I have to work tonight into later on this week. So see you whenever I guess" Sam said kissing Jason as he left for work

Sam/Maxie

"Why are you here?" Sam asked Maxie

"Spinelli and I are meeting here and then going to go back to his place for dinner. He said you are working tonight so we will not interrupt you and Jason. Speaking of you and Jason…how was last night"

Sam smiled "It was perfect, despite the interruption from my sisters." Sam explained what happened and said she would not see Jason till the end of the week because of work. "The penthouse is yours and Spinelli's. I will most likely be sleeping in my car or in some motel. So I gave Jason the go ahead to stay at my place, in case you guys are…loud"

Jason/Alexis

Jason opened the door to Sam's apartment as Alexis banged on it

"Oh Jason, is Sam here?"

"No, she is working pretty much all this week. I think she is taking calls though"

"Okay, my I ask why you are here?"

"Sam said I could stay here when Spinelli and Maxie take over my place"

"I see, as long as Sam knows"

"I am not planning on snooping or taking anything"

"I was not implying that"

"Okay, never mind. Do you want me to leave a note with Spinelli?"

"No. Spinelli is probably busy planning Sam's fake P.I dinner"

"Excuse me"

"She did not tell you? Big mouth me. I should get going" Alexis said vacating Sam's apartment before Jason could stop her. Jason immediately called Sam

"Hey, I am glad to hear from someone familiar. This case is drowning me" Sam said when she saw Jason's number on her phone

"Fake P.I dinner" was all Jason said

Sam explained it was Maxie's doing and she found out a week or two later. She said she wanted to tell him but all the Sonny mess, she forgot about it completely. Jason said it was no big deal and if she wanted to go on a date, he would have gone

"I am really sorry"

"It is fine Sam, this is Maxie's doing"

"So, I am at this motel about ten minutes out of town, do you want to visit me?"

"Won't I blow your cover?"

"Yeah, but I miss you. I have not even talked to you in two day's"

"You will be back tomorrow, right?

"Yeah."

"Why don't we just talk. Can you tell me what is going on?"

"Of course, maybe your input might help. I love you Jason"

"Love you too, Sam" Jason said. They talked about the case for about an hour.

Sam came back the next day and was able to meet with her client and tell him the good news. After that, she needed to sleep for a while and went back to her apartment; it was about 6:00 p.m. She walked in, knowing Jason had stayed there, she thought about how great he was by putting everything back. She turned around to lock the door and heard a voice. She went to grab for her gun. "Sam, it is just me. What is with all the locking" Jason said walking toward her

"Franco" She said wincing

"Oh, I am sorry, did not mean to scare you, I was actually just leaving, I restocked your fridge. You actually had food in there!"

"I figured you would stay here so I bought I couple more things then I usually do."

"You are great, did you know that"

"I have been told that a few times." Sam said as Jason embraced her in a bear hug.

"How did your case go?"

"Great, everything worked out and the guy said he would spread my name around town"

"That is impressive. So are you doing anything tonight?"

"I was kind of hoping to just pass out early, maybe watch a movie"

"Oh okay. Well I guess I will see you later"

"Why don't you stay—your stuff is already here"

"But you are tired."

"Maybe I can wake myself up for you"

"Okay, I'll stay. But if you fall asleep, do not try and wake up."

"I love you" Sam said as she situated herself for the movie. Sam fell asleep within the first half hour. Jason turned everything off and picked her up to take her to bed. He slid her under the covers and got in himself, framing his body to hers.

"Good night"

Sam woke up to Jason still in her bed, making her smile. She made some coffee and then decided to wake him up. "Morning" she whispered in his ear

"Hey" he whispered back

"So what did you want to talk about" Sam said placing her hand on his chest as she sat next to him.

"what do you mean?"

"Last night, it sounded like you had to tell me something. What's going on?"

"A few days ago I ran into Carly and we talked about Sonny leaving again or if he gets put away."

"Okay." Sam said listening intently

"She asked if I would take over the business" Jason said as Sam pulled he hand back and cracked her knuckles

"What did you tell her?"

"That I would take over"

"I kind of figured that, but did not really want to think about it"

"So, if I do take over. Will it change things between us?"

"You will do what you need to do. I love you regardless. Things will change, but the way I love you and you love me will not"

"I was hoping to hear something like that. There is more though"

"Okay."

"I was this close to losing it on Dante at the Hospital"

"What stopped you"

"My friendship with Sonny, Morgan, Michael, Carly"

"Reasonable. I am glad you didn't. With all this Sonny mess, I could not handle it if you were on trial too"

"I know. I promised Sonny I would stand down. I just hope my mind will stop having a battle"

"When you need my help I will be there…well as much as I can" Sam smiled

"Thanks."

"You should get dressed, I want to do something outside today. Do you still run?"

"I can still run. I do not do it as much as I used to, why?

"Cause I am going on my morning run"

"Morning Run?" Jason questioned

"Well when I am not at your place, I run in the morning. And when I wake up with you at the penthouse, I run at night"

"You do realize that is not safe."

"Well, Lucky used to run with me, and then when we broke up, I would go to the gym, but it is not the same. But since Mark has been in town, we run at night now"

"I can run with you"

"You think you can keep up Morgan?" Sam played

"yeah. I can beat you"

"We will see about that"

After Jason got dressed they went out on a run, Believe it or not, Sam beat Jason. "Maybe you should just stick to working those arms." She laughed. They went to their separate homes and off to work

"So Sonny called a little bit ago" Jason said walking into Sam's office

"What is going on, you seem weird?"

"Well him and Diane are still fighting and Alexis is joining the defense"

"Well I guess she went ahead with it" Sam mumbled

"What was that"

"Alexis told me two weeks ago she was considering helping Sonny out for Kristina's sake"

"Hmmm. Well he also said I must keep Michael out of the courtroom, any ideas that kid is headstrong?"

"Actually, I do" Sam smiled and then made a phone call"

Phone Call

"Hey, how is everything going?"

"McCall, you are missing out"

"Well actually I may not be missing out."

"What does that mean?"

"I need your help. Do you remember Renna?"

"Yeah. That darn women calls me every year to go out" Mark said making Sam laugh and Jason stare. She just winked to tell him everything is fine

"Okay, well do you think you could call and ask for Riley to meet me at my office tomorrow?"

"The girl? I will call, but can I ask why?"

"You find out soon enough"

"Do you need a boat? I know some people"

"No. Got that part handled from Jason"

"Right. I'll call. What time?"

"One second…Jason what time does it start?"

"11:30" He said still confused

"How about 10 and bring all possible gear" Sam said and then hung up

"You are not going to tell me what that was about are you?" Jason asked as he sat at Spinelli's desk

"Just meet me here tomorrow at 11:00 with Michael. I have it handled"

"Would if Riley does not show up?"

"No worries, I am due for a favor from Renna"

"Yeah, okay. So there is a new prosecutor for Sonny's case"

"That sounds bad" Sam said sitting on Spinelli's desk in front of Jason

"Yeah. But Diane is good and worst comes to worst I will make Sonny leave the country"

"Okay. If you need my help let me know"

"Thanks. What are you working on today?"

"Cheating Spouse Case—seems to be my forte!"

"Sounds fun"

"Not really. Staking out the Metro Court again. Too bad my Frank won't be there" she said making a sad face

"Frank?" He questioned and then realized how she covered up at the hotel the day of the carnival "Who said he couldn't?"

"You want to come? Come and help me?"

"I wish I could but. I have to work. Next time?"

"Sure" Sam said as Jason stood up kissed her on the forehead and started to leave "wait, do not forget about tomorrow?" He smiled and left

Next day…

"Sam, you here?"

"Yeah, just getting changed. Thanks for coming"

"No problem. My mom says hi and wants to know if you could get Mark to go out with her" She laughed

"Ha, I will work on that. So do you have your stuff?"

"Yep. So why do you need my help..."

"Mark was teaching my friends nephew to dive but he got sent on a salvage mission and I need someone to help me teach."

"Awesome, I have only dived here a couple of times. So it would be nice to go out again"

"Who is this kid?"

"He is 18, and knows the basics, loves boats and wants to learn how to surf"

"Cool. He cute?"

"If I was 19 I would want to date him" Sam laughed

"Well it is a good thing I am 19. Should I get suited up?"

"You can wait a while, but there is a room back there when you are ready. Sam sat at her desk finishing up work in sweats and her bikini top as Riley fiddled around in her bikini with shorts, a long sleeve white t shirt and her long blond hair up in a baseball hat. She purposefully hid her beauty until later, because Sam wanted to make sure he would stay. Sam also explained a few things about him and his dad without scaring her.

"Sam, my mom and dad are con-artists and have run in a rough crowd. I have seen stuff"

"Okay, I just though you should know"

"I am like the blond version of you with a little more surfer chick" Riley said as Sam laughed.

Michael came through the door as Sam's back was turned from him. "Sa, Uh," he said but know recognizable words came out. Jason walked in after and tripped over a stunned Michael. Jason looked up to see Sam, looking amazing and his words almost got caught too

"Sam, you ready?" Jason stuttered

"Yeah, let me grab my bag and my" she looked down "shirt"

"Hi, my name is Riley. I guess I am hanging with you dudes and Sam today. You must be Michael" She said extending her hand

"Yeah. Nice to meet you. This is my Uncle Jason, we are using one of his boats"

"Cool, so does that mean Jason is going to jump in as well. Cause you may want to lose the leather" She said making Michael laugh but hide it

"Jason, is not a fan of diving" Sam said grabbing her gear and the stuff Mark left behind for Michael "We ready"

Everyone boarded Jason's boat and Sam got the engine running as Jason and Michael waited to be instructed what to do. "So, what do you think of Riley" Jason asked

"She seems cool. She is like Sam but not as hot" Michael said and regretted the last words as Jason looked like he wanted to give him a beat down.

"Yeah. Be careful what you say about women. Riley seems like a great girl, not stuck up like the girls at your school"

"I suppose"

"Suppose what" Sam said half dressed in her wet suit

"That I should figure out what I should be doing" Michael covered

"Well we are out of the harbor and I will be anchoring in about 5 minutes in the meantime here is you gear you can go get changed downstairs"

"Thanks" he said and then left Sam and Jason alone

"I have not seen you on a boat in such a long time, you look happy" Jason said pulling her onto his lap

"I love the water. That was the best part of piloting ships for Karpov and Zacharra was being able to be out on the water. I did not realize how much I missed it till recently"

"You should take the boat whenever you want."

"Thanks. I do like to sail alone but it is even better to sail with someone else. Would if we go out late in the day and have a date we can come back in the morning or something"

"I would like that" he responded

"Me too" she kissed him

"Sam, is Michael ready?" Riley said coming out dressed as Sam with her long hair blowing the breeze

Jason whispered to Sam "You are smart." Sam just smiled back

Michael came out dressed fully and immediately stared pass Sam to a blond in a wet suit and a bikini top. "Who is that" he asked blankly to Sam

"Riley" Jason answered

"No way. Wait yes way" He said as she turned around "You are awesome Sam" making his way over to Riley as they talked about teen stuff, Sam opened the hatch and Jason stood watching her.

"You just going to stand there?" She asked

"What do you need me to do?"

"Come in with us"

"I do not have stuff"

"That is why I snuck into Mark's room and stole a suit."

"We are not the same build"

"Actually you are. You need muscles to do Salvage work"

"Okay, truth is I would just rather watch you do it. I will stay here dry and clothed in case of emergency"

"Fine. But just for today, you will go out there with me one day. Even if it is just swimming"

"We will see".

Michael, Sam and Riley did basic diving and then Sam and Riley did full on experienced stuff and the guys were stunned that two girls could do something that needed brawn and make it look like nothing. Jason brought food from Kelly's on board and Michael and Riley ate above deck as Sam and Jason went higher to the wheel.

"This is life" Sam said looking out onto the horizon as Jason laid on the couch behind the wheel.

"Yeah. Thanks for today"

"I think they had fun" looking down at the two playing around and joking

"I was referring to you helping me get my mind off of everything."

Sam docked the boat, where Renna picked up Riley and Max drove Michael home. Sam and Jason stayed on the boat on the upper deck and then when they got tired they went to captains corridors. They were lying on the bed and talking about random things other than family and troubles, mostly adventures.

"There was this on time I was docked in Sicily. The people were not as hot-headed as people say. This family let me stay a night for dinner and a normal bed, they showed me around the city. I loved it" Sam said

"Sounds like fun"

"You know what else is fun?"

"What's that?"

"Being in your arms!"

The entire night Jason held Sam and they just slept, content in being with each other in that special moment.

Sam/Lucky/Jason

Sam was back at her apartment when she got a call from Spinelli about a case she just started. She was walking past the Haunted Star when she ran into Lucky. "Hope you stopped drinking?"

"Yes, going to AA meetings and dumping all the liquor I own."

"Good for you"

"So what are you up to?"

"Nothing, that you think is about Sonny. Going to meet Spinelli about a case, but I have time if you want to unload what seems to be bothering you"

"You know me too well" he said making Sam laugh

"Well I have the keys to the Haunted Star and we are right here. You want to hear about my twisted life?"

"I have had a few of those twisted moments myself. Maybe I can help" Sam said as she walked into the Star. "So what is on your mind"

"Elizabeth"

"Oh her sleeping with my cousin? Must be tough to go through that again"

"Well this time it is my brother and it has been happening for months. And I am sure Jason told you all about the pregnancy and how messed up this is"

"Actually he didn't" Sam said scratching his head

"Yeah, I told him before Sonny's first arraignment. We are not sure who the father is, but I am banking on my brother, since they had sex all over that freaking house of his"

"Oh" Sam said still stunned that Jason did not tell her something that huge

"You are probably thinking, that I want the baby"

"So you don't?"

"I would love a child of my own, but having one with Elizabeth just feels wrong. She cheated on me twice. My brother and your boyfriend! Sorry, bad memories for you"

"No, it is fine. We have gotten past that."

"That's good. You seem really happy with him. You complete each other. That is what I thought about me and Liz, but that was just false hope of when we were teens"

"Jason and I have worked past the bad. We are finally in a place that, I do not feel like my world will crash down. I have more independence. Maybe you wanted things to be like before, you did not really see how much you both had actually changed. I cannot defend Elizabeth's choices, but maybe she just realized she could not live in the past."

"I see what you are saying. Thanks for the chat. Do you mind if we keep in touch more—I like having you as a friend."

Lucky walked Sam to her office and before leaving gave her a hug, that Jason happened to stumble across. "I would like to do this again."

"Great" he said leaving.

Sam walked into her building and started to unlock her office door, when she was grabbed from behind.

"Hey" She said turning around to Jason who kissed her. She opened the door and found that Spinelli was not there but a note:

_Fair Samantha, my lead was incorrect. I need to re-fuel—I will be at Kelly's and am taking the rest of the day off. A day off for you may be wise after working all this week_.

"What did he have to say" Jason asked sitting in Sam's chair

"He is taking the day off, and said I should too"

"So are you going to?"

"No, I want to finish everything up so I can go out with Mark this weekend."

"Oh he is coming back?" raising his eyebrows

"Yeah, he needs supplies and has to report back to Jax. He offered to teach me some new diving techniques. So I am pretty excited."

"Oh that is good" Jason said disappointed. Sam could tell, but she was upset that he did not tell her about Elizabeth being pregnant. "I was hoping you could actually help me"

"I am sorry, but I cannot."

"Yeah. Do I tell you enough that I am glad you are back in my life?"

"Yeah, but it is nice to keep hearing it"

He whispered "I am glad you are back in my life, I am glad you are back in my life, will you please help me, I am glad you are back in my life"

"Funny, but I really do need to finish because I am really excited to be diving again"

"I understand. Hopefully, I can use Spinelli, even though he took the day off"

"Fine. Lay on the guilt trip. I can come over later."

"Sounds good" he kissed her and left to go see Sonny

Kelly's

Sam walked into Kelly's and noticed her sister flirting it up with Ethan. She walked past and said hi and then went to get a cup of coffee while eves dropping. When Kristina left, Sam walked over to Ethan and told him that he was leading her sister on. "She is young, and girls her age do this"

"I understand and I mean no harm"

"Just watch what you say to her and how much time you spend together."

"I just was being a friend for her with her troubles with Keifer and her dad."

"I understand. Just be careful" Sam said and walked away to order finish her coffee. Kristina came in and Ethan left her in the dust.

"What did you say" Kristina berated Sam

"I did not say anything he already did not know"

"You ruined something good in my life. I do not think I can forgive you for this" She said and walked away childishly. Sam looked stunned and went back to her coffee

Penthouse 

"I am here. What do you need?"

"Are you okay" Jason said coming out of the kitchen looking stressed by his own news.

"No. Everything is fine"

"It does not seem fine. You always listen to my problems, let me help you"

"We can talk about it later. What do you need my help with"

"I understand. So you will tell me what is bothering you later?"

"I will tell you now, if you stop asking if I am okay" Jason nodded and Sam continued "Kristina and hanging around Ethan, she has a major and obvious crush on him and he just lets it happen. He has not put her in her place and backed off. It is almost if he likes the attention, because she is probably the only one that does not see him as a scumbag."

"Scumbag?" Jason laughed

"Yes a scumbag. And, I do not know…He just should not be letting a teenager hang all over him"

"Maybe you sister likes the danger that lurks"

"Are you trying to compare me and her?"

"Well not really because I hope you do not think I am a scumbag"

"No, you are definitely not a scumbag. When your hair was long there were scumbag looking qualities"

"Thanks Sam"

"Jason, you know what I mean. So yeah she probably likes the danger, but she does need to flaunt herself all over him. It is gross"

"Why don't you just look out for her, ignore her words and just be the big sister you are. Feeling any better"

"Yeah, I just needed to vent. I am all yours…with whatever you need help with"

"I need to find a way to get Sonny out of the country, I have Spinelli working on stuff, but I would like your input"

"Aww, sweet of you to realize I am not just a pretty face and breakable"

"Anytime. So any ideas"

"Well, they are going to be monitoring all flights because they think he will go to South America. Why don't we flip the switch?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Mark is going to hate me for a while, but I am sure I can make it up to him some way. You know how we were supposed to go out this weekend for a diving/boating excursion? Maybe if we used his boat, the police will not even think of checking. I mean we could go some place crowded and out of satellite"

"I do not know Sam"

"If you are worried about me and Mark, you do not have to be. Sonny will be watching him most likely"

"Let me run the linguistics by Spinelli. Are you going to tell Mark?"

"No, he will find out once I leave"

"Would if he turns around?"

"He would never jeopardize me."

"How are you going to get back? I mean they are going to call you in for questioning"

"Well I am supposed to be back in two days. Mark was going to have one of his friends pick me up and take me back so he would not have to backtrack. He will be long gone—plus no can track his boat"

"That does not sound good"

"What?"

"You boating with someone you do not know?"

"Calm down, I know most of his people. Heck I introduced most of them to him."

"I am hesitant to say yes, but this is his best chance"

"Great. I am going to go get more work done."

"Want help?"

"Nah, you deal with prepping Sonny"

"Wait Sam"

"Yeah" She turned around

"Thanks. You have been great these past few weeks. I just wish there was something I could do for you"

"Be there for me when the time comes." She smiled and left

Interception

Jason drove up to the spot that they planned and saw Max and Milo waiting. After talking with Lucky earlier he hoped this plan would go smoothly.

"Have you seen Sam?" Jason asked the guys

"No, not yet. You worried?"

"No, she is probably just making sure Mark will wait for her"

"So what do you think of Sam going around with this guy" Max asked protectively. Jason glared at him, knowing he should keep quiet

"Hey" Sam said coming up to see Max and Milo standing there "Milo, are you okay" she asked because he was a deer caught in head lights looking at her

"yeah, yes. Of course"

"Okay, just checking. I thought someone was behind me or something." She said. Max laughed

"No, I was just admiring your beauty."

Sam smiled "Well, thank you"

"You are welcome. Spinelli calls you a goddess for a reason. Did I just say that? I meant that you are not hot, well you are but I did not mean it like that. You are more than hot, you, you"

"Down Boy" Max whispered to his brother

Jason walked up behind Sam "What's going on" he asked staring at Milo

"I was, was, what was I?" he stuttered

Sam covered "We were just talking about cars. Like how some are hot and others are not. Apparently my car is hot" She smiled and winked at Max and Milo

"Oh, sorry I asked" Jason said

"She just saved your butt. I suggest you just do not talk" Max said to Milo as Jason took Sam's hand to talk to her privately

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, looks like the plan is off. Sorry for the trouble"

"No trouble" Sam smiled

"I should get going then. I will see you in two days"

"Wait. I want you to stay"

"Is there something else with Sonny that you need my help with"

"Well I am worried about Michael. Like how we may need to leave the country with him until this trial is over"

"Well, I can stay if you really need me. Diving can wait." She smiled walking closer to him

"I am sorry for ruining your plans, again"

"Michael is more important. I guess now you owe me a swimming trip"

"If that is what I can make up to you, I would love to go"

"Or love to see me in a swimsuit" she questioned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her waist in for a hug.

* * *

**I was pretty uninspired for this chapter, but i think it is okay and goes with the current storyline for the most part. I wish there were more spoilers and medianet pics to go off of. **

**Sorry if it is a disappointment of a chapter after waiting so long. I will make sure my next chapter is better and I have another story coming that will be complete when I post it, so look out for it :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I meant to post this chapter over the weekend but I was unsure about some parts. Comments are appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Jason walked down his stairs to an annoying knocking

"Oh good, Jason you are here. How are you doing?"

"Carly, why are you here?"

"Is Sam here?"

"No, is there something I should know?"

"No. But I do not think she should be around for this"

"Okay, come in. What happened"

"Well after Sonny's trial I got the package of pictures from Josslyn's Christening. They were so beautiful"

"So, what is the problem"

"There was this picture among them" Carly said handing the photo to Jason. "I am pretty sure, it is from Franco"

Jason stared at the picture, ran his fingers through his hair "he is still watching me and does not want me to forget it."

"How did he even get a photo of her like that?"

Jason looked at the pictures of Sam laying in a chalk outline. "When he took Sam, he locked her in this plexi-glass box with a bed, desk, random glass objects and a chalk outline. He told Sam it was for her, when she woke up to him taking pictures of her."

"So, he took it when she was unconscious or he made her take it and she blocked it out?"

"She told me everything that happened. She must have been unconscious. Sam would have fought him tooth and nail if he made her do that"

"That makes sense. Are you going to show her?"

"I should, I just do not want to creep her out anymore. She locks doors behind her as if she is being followed."

"Jason I hate to say this, but she probably is."

Jason stood up and looked out the balcony window "I brought him into her life. I just wish I could have stopped it before it began"

"You just need to remember that you love each other. Speaking of love…I am afraid for Michael."

"What now?"

"Well, I do not want to burden you after this picture information but I am afraid for him telling the truth. Sonny is too and we were thinking of planning a trip to the Island. Sonny should not go and I need to stay here in case Jax tries something else. Could you take him…maybe bring Sam? You both could enjoy time away from Port Charles. Recharge!"

"If this is what Sonny wants, I will take him"

"What about Sam?" Carly smiled "You guys will have the master suite"

"Carly, I am not talking about that aspect of Sam and I with you"

"Jason, do you want to leave her here with Franco probably running around"

"Thanks for telling me about the pictures it looks like I have some packing to do" He half smiled

Spinelli/Jason

"Stonecold, are you aware of this picture on the desk?"

"Yeah. Carly found it among Josslyn's Christening pictures"

"Have you shown Fair Samantha?"

"Not yet. Do you have the travel plans ready for tomorrow night?"

"Yep. The jet will be fueled and ready. Is Fair Samantha excited to spend and unknown period with you?"

"I hope so, I am going over to the office to ask now"

"You have not…Stonecold you should get going before she goes to her mother's for dinner"

"Alright. If Carly calls tell her I am going to tell her"

"Okay."

The Office

"Hey, Sam. Are you finishing up?"

"Almost, I am here for another half hour. What brings you by?" Sam asked

"Carly gave something to me today that involves you"

"Bad news or good news?"

"Both, I guess"

"Okay, bad first"

"Franco sent me another message. He inserted a picture into Josslyn's christening photos"

"Oooo, How creepy was this one" Sam asked and Jason took the picture out handing it to her

"I think you were unconscious"

"Safe guess. Well I changed my locks since he left. The office has camera's installed and I have you. So what is the good news"

"Are you okay? Because I understand if you are not, I mean this picture brings up a bad memory."

"I'll be fine. I always bounce back" She smiled "Other news?"

"Michael needs to go to the Island and I would like it if you came along. It is a chance to get away from Port Charles and be alone. And I am worried about Franco to be honest"

"I would love to come. Michael is going to be a handful. Maybe I can bring reinforcements again"

"I am glad you said yes."

"Me too" She kissed him and went back to work

"Is your car here?"

"No, Diane was going to pick me up."

"Why don't I wait here with you and I can drop you off"

"Maybe you could stay too"

"Yeah, too much bonding" Jason said making Sam laugh

"Alright, you can drive me. Will you call Diane for me, so I can finish this before we leave?"

Jason called Diane and when Sam was done working he dropped her off at her mom's. Sam was spending the night and then Michael would pick her up to say goodbye to his sister and cousin and then take her to her place to pack and then both would meet Jason at the tarmac.

"Are you ready" Jason asked Sam and Michael

"Whatever." Michael said and Sam just laughed.

They boarded the jet and flew off for their 5 hour flight. "So we need to discuss rules" Jason said taking a seat next to a lounging Sam. He lifted her legs so they could lay on his lap. She smiled and went back to half-listening Michael rant

"I am not 5"

"I am sure 5 year olds behave better than you" Jason argued

"Come on. This is supposed to be relaxing and fun" Sam piped in

"Easy for you to say your dad is not on trial for something you did."

"You are lucky, to have a dad like Sonny. My dad pinned all his mistakes and mine on me. Growing up was hell, you think you had it bad, please let me give my laundry list to you."

"Sorry"

"It's nothing." Sam said and fell asleep a few minutes later, when she was asleep he apologized for acting childish and how he would do his best to follow rules.

After their talk Sam and Michael were playing an intense game of cards. Meanwhile Jason was sleeping, much to his own distain.

"I won, again." Sam said

"Of course you did. What happened to letting children win?"

"Since, when are you a child?"

"Since you are a lot older than me"

"I am not old" Sam yelled making Jason wake up "Sorry" she mouthed to Jason. Jason nodded and smiled

"Way to go Sam, wake up the boss" Michael joked

"Stop it." She went to punch him

"Oh, so first you do not let a child win and then you go and beat one"

"You are just a sore loser" Sam said getting up from the floor and laying on the couch

"If you want to sleep, there is a bed back there. You are taking up the whole couch"

"Whatever. I'll go sit in a chair" Sam gently hitting his head and sitting in the chair across from Jason.

"All right kids, we will be in landing a little over an hour" the pilot said

Sam and Michael burst out laughing. Jason sat not so amused

"You should always let the kid win" the pilot continued

"I give up" Sam said and walked back to the beds on board. Michael fell asleep on the couch and once Jason could sneak by he went to where Sam was.

"Hey, how you doing?"

"Fine, why?"

"I know you are putting up a front for Michael but it does bother you that Franco took a picture of you in a chalk outline."

"I am fine. Can we just leave it at that? I will let you know if I am hurting inside" Sam laughed

"Okay. So I have a feeling Michael is going to be trouble."

"Well Spinelli gave me every video game that needs a test run, he said he would pay him. Well"

"I pay him?"

"Probably" Sam smiled

"Whatever keeps him on the Island"

Jason lent down and kissed Sam. "How much time before we land?"

"Half hour. We should get our things together"

"Okay." Sam said and gathered all her belongings, and did the un-godly task of waking Michael up

"Alright, well I am here" Michael said

"Well, unpack and then we will do dinner." Jason said and then followed Michael upstairs

Sam walked out on the balcony, admiring the ocean and sand. She made a call Kristina

"Hey, how is everything at home" Sam started

"Not too bad. They are trying all the tricks in the book. So how is the island?"

"Just got here, your brother is going to be trouble"

"Uh-yeah. I can imagine. Good luck. Tell Michael I said hi. Oh and you and Jason should do some alone time activities"

"KRISSY" Sam yelled

"Bye, Sam" and then hung up. Sam went back inside, locked the doors and headed upstairs

"Hey, Jase where is my stuff?"

"In here. I took it up."

"Thank you." Sam said and then kissed him.

"Michael's room in the other hall way" Jason said as Sam fluttered her eyelashes

Jason brought Sam close to him and kissed her passionately. Sam then changed into skinny dark blue jeans, and a low v-neck dark purple shirt with an open back paired with black heels. Jason looked the same and Michael dressed it up a bit. Jason and Michael were in the family room waiting for Sam talking about the activities they could do.

"You had to of have grabbed the hottest girl in PC…older"

"Micheal, don't talk about Sam like that…especially around me"

"Jason, come on. Sam is a danger junkie has a pretty awesome job, is not afraid of what you do, is hot in everything she wears, is funny and caring. What guy wouldn't want her?"

Jason stared at Michael so he just continued "but you were the lucky one who she chose. I wish I had someone like that"

"can we just drop this. I love Sam and always will, so if that is the point of this conversation, can we talk about something else"

"Hey, boys. We ready?" Sam asked

"See" Michael said referring to Sam to make sure Jason appreciates her

"Yeah. Let us get moving" Jason said as Michael left first and Sam followed behind locking up. Sam caught up with Jason "You look beautiful tonight" he said placing his hand on the small of her back

"Thanks. So where are we heading?"

"Dinner with Michael then Michael was asked to go out with a family friend of Sonny's."

"What about us?" Sam bit on her lower lip.

"Whatever you want to do."

"Where is Michael going?"

"I am going to some club. You should come too" Michael said

Sam smiled "Whatever I want to do?"

"I am going to regret saying that"

"Uncle Jason, there is live band, a bar, sitting area. It is not like some U.S club"

Jason scratched his neck and then sat down to dinner. They ate and Michael went with his friends, while Jason and Sam went for a walk around the town.

"Are you happy" Sam asked Jason

"What do you mean?"

"Like the way your life is now, are you happy"

"Well Sonny's trial does not make me "happy""

"Your life…" she dragged on

"You make me happy"

"I am glad. I just hope I am helping through all this mess"

"You are doing more than helping" Jason said and then pulled Sam into a storybook kiss. "So what are we doing?"

"You decide!" Sam smiled

"This trip is for you and Michael. And I should probably keep an eye on Michael, so we should check out this club."

"Sounds cool" Sam said trying to hide her excitement.

Sam and Michael met Jason outside, the ride home was quiet and Michael fell asleep almost instantaneously.

Sam and Jason got ready for bed. "Thanks for inviting me. This is nice"

Sam woke up to no Jason so she decided to shower and get dressed for some fun in the sun. Wearing her black and white bikini and a white tunic she came down the stairs to find Jason.

"No black?" She questioned

Jason laughed and pulled her into an embrace. "Changing it up a bit"

"Sam, who are you hugging" Michael came in concerned to why Sam would be hugging someone else

"Michael. Meet your Uncle Jason" She said turning Jason around

"No way. I have not seen you where another color other than black since I was a kid."

"We are on an Island and I prefer not to get burnt"

"Or you are just trying to impress Sam" Michael said and Jason's face turned red. Sam tried to hide her grin. "Well, I am going to get dressed for the beach. Sam you want to do something in the water?"

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?"

"Wind surfing, surfing, swimming, jet-ski and maybe if Jason would come we could go on a boat ride later? Speed boat" he said

"Either one of those sounds good" Sam said excited "Jason, you want to join"

"Nah, I will just hang around. Get some stuff done. But, I will take you up on that boat ride later"

"Okay" she said sadly curling her lower lip under.

"You need to stop that?"

"Stop what" She said wrapping her arms around his neck. Jason then leaned in for a passionate kiss.

"Now you need to stop that, or I will never get out of this house"

Jason proceeded to kiss her again, longer than the last

"Are you two done?" Michael asked

"Uh, yeah. Jason is going to wait around here. What are we doing?"

"How about, wind surfing?"

"Never done it, but I am willing to try" Sam smiled turned around kissed Jason and left

"That was tons of fun. So do you think Jason will want to go on a speed boat?"

"yeah." Sam said opening the door "But we have time, wanna swim?"

"Sure, maybe you could Jason in the ocean, or at least on the sand"

"We will see"

"Uncle Jason, you here?"

"Yeah, How was windsurfing?"

"Awesome. Sam was…"

"Shut up, so I fell a few times"

"You spent a lot of time in the water"

"I do not weigh a lot, so there was not much to keep me going or start" she said, Jason grinned

"That's okay, how about we call it even. You beat me at cards, I beat you at windsurfing?"

"No way"

"What do you propose?"

"Jason calls the game" Sam said hoping he would pick something on her side

"Swimming. From one end of the rocks to the other"

"Easy" Michael said

"Tough guy, huh?" Sam said trying to psych him up. Michael left to the beach and Sam and Jason talked

"So, you lose on purpose?" Jason asked sitting down on the bed

"I am sad to say, that I spent a good amount of time in the water" Sam laid down next to Jason

"Well, I am pretty sure you will beat Michael." He leaned over and kissed her

"How about you partake. Whoever wins will go against you?" Their kiss became passionate, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The proceeded up the stairs to the bedroom

"Alright."

"really, wow Jason Morgan. First you wear white, then you let me dance with a stranger and not snap his neck, and now you are going to swim" Sam said as Jason was removing her bathing suit. They ended up making love in the daytime, wanting to do more, but realized Michael was waiting.

"Yeah." He said referring to her comment earlier, lent down to kiss Sam again, but instead picking her up and walking out to the beach.

"You better not" Sam said referring to Jason ready to throw her into the ocean

"You deserve it"

"Well if I am going in now, so are you" She said playfully and pulled him into the water.

"Your mom and dad are in love" A girl said walking up to Michael who was laughing at Jason.

"Oh, they are not my parents. He is my uncle and that is his girlfriend"

"They look more like soul mates. I am Adrianne, nice to meet you"

"Michael. You live around here" and shook her hand

"No, my dad works at the resort."

"Oh, my dad owns the resort"

"So I guess I should not be talking to you"

"Why?"

"Your dad is my dad's boss. It is a little weird"

"Nah. So I am having a competition with my uncle's girlfriend and winner gets to race my uncle. You want to help me win"

"Cheat?"

"Well, how about lie"

"I am passing. You are the bosses son and your uncle is his enforcer. I chose not to get involved"

"Wait a minute—are you related to Edwardo?"

"Yep, I am his youngest daughter."

"So I guess you know that I have known him since I was a baby"

"Pretty much, I have heard a lot about you, you are like family to him. I am sorry to hear about your dad"

"You know?"

"Just that he is on trial and you are here to get away from it all. That is nice of your Uncle to take you away from the mess."

"yeah. It is."

"Well, I have to get going. Maybe I will see you later, you can see my dad again"

"I would like that" Michael said and then looked out at the water

"I cannot believe you did that?"

"It was your idea" Sam said swimming close to him

"Come here" Jason said taking her hand. He picked her up and kissed her.

"Alright, I think Michael is around, maybe we should keep it PG" Sam said unwrapping her legs from Jason's waist.

"yeah, you are right." Then he yelled to Michael "You ready"

"Yeah, I was born ready" He said taking a spot next to Sam

"Remember back and forth and no knocking into each other. On your mark, get set, go"

"Who knew Jason was so…capable of letting loose." Michael said making Sam smile and then they were off.

"And the winner is Sam, by a long shot. Sorry Michael, I bet you could beat her at video games"

"We said three games" Sam interjected

"Alright, now you and Jason race"

"You ready for me to beat you again" Sam said preparing and then winking at Michael.

Jason and Sam were off and once again Sam won. "Just because you have long limbs does not mean that I would be slower" Sam said coming up to the shore arguing

"So I am going to go play some video games. I will see you two later" and then Michael left

Sam and Jason took a seat on the sand looking out on the ocean, with Sam's head on Jason's shoulder. The sun had already set and it was getting dark out. Sam took her head off of Jason's shoulder and laid down to look at the stars. "It is so clear here"

"Yeah." Jason said looking up and then turning to look at Sam "I am lucky"

"There was a shooting star and I missed it?" Sam said looking at Jason confused

"No, I am lucky that you are back in my life and that there is no drama or expectations. It is just you and me and the stars"

"I love you. But, we should go to the house" Sam said adjusting her bikini.

And then they walked hand in hand to the house. Sam went upstairs to change and saw no Michael "JASON, JASON. Is Michael here?"

"Not down here"

"He is not upstairs and his stuff is gone"

"He cannot have gone too far, the staff knows to make him stay here."

"Okay, I will go out and see if I can catch up to him. You make some phone calls" Sam said grabbing her phone. "keep in touch"

"Wait, Sam"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for doing this" Jason said and Sam just smiled and left

Sam found Michael, ready to take a bus to the airport. "Michael?"

"Sam" he said disappointed

"What's going on, I thought you were having a good time?"

"I was, I am. There is just a part of me that cannot stay here. And I mean I am legal so I do not have to stay."

"Why don't we talk to Jason, see what we can do."

"So you are on my side"

"I am on no one's side. I am just looking out for you and how this will affect you dad"

"Fine, I'll talk to Jason"

"Look who I found" Sam said as Jason hung up the phone on Bernie

"Michael, why are you running again"

"I do not feel comfortable here, I need to be there to support my dad. I promise to keep my mouth shut, avoid Dante, hell I will live with you and Spinelli, follow Sam around when you cannot watch me, you can put an ankle monitor on me. All I know is that I cannot be here, not now"

"If we go back, you have to promise to stay away from the court house, go to school and if you have the urge to say something; call me, your mom or Sam."

"Okay, that sounds fair. So can we leave?"

"I will have the jet ready first thing in the morning"

"How about I go get dinner and you two play Spinelli's game?"

"Thanks Sam" Michael stood up

"Yeah" she smiled and left

Sam came back with food and they all ate and talked about Spinelli and his video game world

"Oh come on. Spinelli is great" Sam argued

"Maybe to you. He is weird with everyone else" Michael said

"You just don't know him" Sam said

"Why, don't we change the subject." Jason interjected

"No business talk, or I am out of here" Michael said

"I agree" Sam piped up

"How about, I have no idea. I have to make a few calls."

Sam gave him a look and Michael went upstairs to call Morgan. Jason was on the phone for a while, so Sam went for a walk on the beach. When Jason was done, he looked but could not find Sam.

"Michael, where did Sam go?"

"Not sure, she was cleaning up, when I went upstairs"

"Okay, you stay put or that ankle monitor will look great on you"

"You got it boss"

Jason left to go find Sam sitting out on the rocks with waves crashing against them. He called her name quietly not to startle her

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Hey, yeah. One second" Sam said standing up and walking back toward the sand "I was going to come back, I just needed to clear my head"

"About?"

"I was just thinking about this trial and how thankful I am that you are not being charged. And I know Sonny has a family and all, but I am just glad that you are free…for now at least" she smiled

"I know" He said and pulled her into a hug "Well according to the prosecutor I am next"

"Hmmmm, she will have to get through me first"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, well by the way she was looking at you, maybe if you flirt back she will let Sonny off the hook"

"What are you talking about, flirting"

"Yeah, she was totally checking you out."

"The only woman I want to be hit on is by you"

"Wow, you are quite the charmer" Sam said resting back into his hold around her

"Enjoy it while it lasts"

"I plan on that, how about we go in. Last night on the Island"

"Looks that way"

"What are we going to do?"

Jason leaned down and kissed her, then took her hand and proceeded to go up the stairs "You go in, I want to make sure Michael is still here"

Sam slowly let go of his hand and walked backwards to the bedroom door. "okay" whispered

"Michael is asleep…Sam?"

"I am here" Jason found her looking under the bed

"What are you doing, exactly"

"I lost my earring back"

"Want some help?"

"Sure, wait, maybe, no. Ah-Ha I found it" Sam said and Jason just smiled at her squirming under the bed

"You okay?" he smiled

"Yeah. I am good. So you said Michael is still here?"

"Yeah. Asleep"

"So when will we be leaving tomorrow"

"6:30"

"The butt-crack of dawn. Nice"

"Poor you"

"I know" she curled her lower lip

Jason pulled Sam into him and kissed her passionately. They ended up making love for a good part of the night and woke up in each other's arms.

"We should get going" Jason said untangling himself from Sam

"What happened, to mornings? Don't answer that, I need a shower…want to join?"

"I want to, but if we shower together, there is no way we will get to the landing strip on time"

"Exactly" She smiled

"I'll be in the other shower"

Sam threw a pillow at him "Fine, you owe me for waking up this early"

Jason smiled and left the room. Sam and Michael were packed and ready, while Jason tied up a few things. The plane ride was uneventful; Jason dropped off Michael at Carly's and then dropped Sam off at work.

"Hey, Spinelli" Sam said coming in with her bags

"Back so soon?"

"Michael was a little difficult" Sam laughed

"I see, did Fair Samantha enjoy private time with Stonecold?"

"We had fun" Sam smiled not wanting to divulge details

"Time away does wonders for the mind and soul"

"Perfectly put. So any cases?"

"Just surveillance stuff, nothing the Jackal cannot handle. However, you still have to give your results to the cheating husband case. I can set up an appointment at the metro-court?"

"Okay, I am going to run home and change. And I do not have a car…"

"Use mine, Maximista will pick me up"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I will email you the time"

With that said Sam left to get changed and then head to the metro-court.

Sam met with her client and then walked to her car past the Haunted Star, where she saw Ethan getting rough with Kristina. She told Kristina to go home and then she had a little chat with Ethan. After being angry she went home to relax in her Jacuzzi.

Sam woke up early the next morning to her cell phone and home phone going off like crazy

Phone Call

"Sam it is Alexis, Kristina is in the hospital. She said Ethan beat her"

"I will be right there"

Hospital

Sam got to the hospital and saw a beaten and bruised Kristina, then had a flashback of Bill Monroe beating her; one of the many times. Alexis was answering questions about Kristina when Sam came by.

"Is your daughter sexually active" Robin asked

"What kind of question is that, of course not"

"Hospital Protocol" Robin defended

"Actually, she is on birth control and may be having sex" Sam piped in

"Thank you, that is all I need to know for now, I will keep you updated" Robin said closing Kristina's chart

"Sam, how do you know this?"

"She asked me about sex, and I gave her my opinion on not to, but she insisted she was ready, so I took her to a family planning clinic to get birth control. I wanted her to be safe, if she decided to"

"You have no right, you are not her mother. If she was talking about this, you should have told me."

"She was afraid to come to you. I thought I was doing the right thing"

"No, you were wrong"

Jason came to the hospital after Sonny called about Kristina and how he needed Jason to figure out who did this. As Alexis was berating Sam he walked off the elevator. He watched as Sam took it and defended herself without making things worse. Alexis saw Jason and continued

"You and your sex life it none of my business, my daughter and hers is mine, you should have not got involved. You should leave, go home and have sex with the mobster" Alexis yelled turning heads

"If that is what you want, I will leave. But don't let Kristina think, I do not care about her" she turned around, and saw Jason standing there. She nodded and walked toward him. "Hey, I am going to go"

Jason pulled her into a hug and walked onto the elevator "Are you going to be okay" he asked pushing strands of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, she is just angry at the situation, she needed to let her frustrations out, and I happened to be that person."

"Do you want a ride?"

"No, my car is here. Will you let me know if Spinelli finds anything" she said solemn.

"Sam, you do not look okay. And I do not think it was about Alexis."

"Alexis said that Kristina identified her attacker as Ethan. I was just thinking maybe it was a way to get back at Sonny"

"I'll look into it. I promise. Are you sure you do not want to come home with me tonight. I am not sure you should be alone"

"I'll be fine. Maybe, I will come by in the morning."

"Sounds good." Jason said and then gave her a gentle kiss and closed her car door.

Sam went home, got ready for bed and turned on the T.V to watch the news. The story tonight was about Kristina "Attorney Alexis Davis and Mob King Ping's daughter was beaten tonight and has identified her attacker. Information is not being released, but this may be an indirect hit on her father, who is currently facing murder charges of his late wife Claudia Corinthos"

Sam turned off the T.V and went to bed, about an hour later she awoke from a dream about her attacker and all the abuse she went through. She could not call Jason, because it would bring up the past and she and her mother were not speaking. Spinelli would tell Jason and Maxie would somehow tell Spinelli and then Jason would eventually find out. Sam decided to let it go and went back to sleep. She woke up at 7:00 the next morning and headed over to the Penthouse for news. She opened the door to see Spinelli on an orange soda high and staring at his computer

"Spienlli, you okay?"

"I have been up all night, running into firewalls, I am sleep deprived. Jason went to bed a while ago, he is upstairs"

"Okay, you go to sleep, I can take over now."

"Thank you Fair Samantha, I will see you when I am more chipper" Spinelli said, slowly walking up the stairs, Sam followed to see Jason

"Morning" She whispered into his here, sitting next to him on his bed

"Mmm, Please tell me it is Sam and not a crude joke"

"It is me, sorry for waking you"

"It is fine. I have some information"

"You sleep, I will figure it out" Sam said as Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her to him

"I missed you last night"

"You did?"

"Yeah"

"Could I make it up to you, if I stayed here until you are fully rested" Jason pushed down the covers and Sam crawled under, schooching into Jason's hard abs.

"You okay, after yesterday?"

"Yeah, just a small hiccup in my day."

"Well Johnny came over last night, to plead Ethan's case, saying he has an alibi, but cannot say it."

"He was helping burn Bernie's office"

"Yeah."

"But, it could have happened before or after"

"Sam, Johnny made a compelling argument and Lucky agreed after talking to Ethan"

Sam sat up in bed and looked at Jason and then went downstairs. He quickly threw on some clothes and followed her. He came down as she was putting her coat on. "Sam"

"I should go"

"No, tell me what you are thinking"

"You are just going to leave it like that. My sister identified him. People who are abused never blame someone else. They blame themselves and can usually identify their attacker, after they build enough strength. I know, I went through it" She stopped not wanting to bring the past up

Jason came toward her "I forgot. Sam…"

"I need to go, before I say something I regret." Sam left in a hurry and drove to the docks

Phone Call

"Hey, I heard you are coming into Port Charles today"

"McCall is everything okay"

"Not really"

"I should be docking in 5 minutes, where can I meet you?"

"I am at the docks"

"Stay put"

10 minutes later Mark met up with Sam and pulled her into a hug "What happened, what did Jason do"

"My sister, Kristina, was attacked—she is severely beaten"

"And it brought all the memories back"

"Pretty much, Kristina identified her attacker, as this boy she has a major crush on. And I am not sure if he did it, but usually victims to not falsely accuse"

"They usually blame themselves" Mark said stroking her hair

"I was talking about her accident with Jason and I just had to walk out before I regretted something. I just cannot explain without feeling the need to cry or have a flashback"

"I thought you got over the Bill thing."

"I was. But then I heard my sister was going through the same thing. How could memories not come back up."

"I understand."

"Jason is probably going to be looking for me. Can I stay on your boat, until I am ready to talk to him"

"Of course."

Jason/Carly

"Hey, Jason. Are you okay?" Carly said coming into the restaurant

"Sam" He said tiredly

"What happened?"

"I do not believe Kristina's story. And she got angry and left."

"What did she say"

"She wanted to leave before she said something she regretted"

"I am not sure I believe Kristina's story either and maybe Sam knows it too. But she wants you on her side. You would not go after Ethan and she may feel like she did something wrong to perpetuate the attack. She blames herself a lot"

"Her tragic flaw" Jason said with his head in his head

"Do you feel sorry"

"I feel sorry for not being more sympathetic but I still believe he did not do this. I cannot change that"

"Sympathetic?" Carly questioned

"Sam had an abusive relationship. She ended up killing him in self defense."

"I think I remember that"

"Yeah, I should have handled it differently. And now I cannot find her to talk."

"Spinelli can't find her?"

"He is looking, but they are friends…he may keep it to himself if she calls."

"IF something is hurting Sam, he would tell you"

"I guess. I just need to solve this before Sonny flips. He has a code with Luke, he cannot go after Ethan. And if he finds out who really did, he will snap."

"So. What are you waiting for. Talk to Kristina"

"I need Sam's help"

"I see. You want me to talk to her"

"No, you will make things worse" Jason said bluntly

"Fine. I came here to find Sonny?"

"He is probably at the hospital or avoiding the federal prosecutor"

"Thanks Jason. And give Sam time, this is hurting her" Carly hugged him and left

Spinelli/Maxie

"How is my Maximista?"

"Better, why did you leave?"

"Well you know about Kristina?"

"Yeah"

"Jason and Sonny want me to find the real culprit"

"Robin said she identified LuLu's brother."

"Jason believes he is innocent."

"How does Sam feel? I heard Alexis yelling at her yesterday"

"Well, it seems she believes Kristina and Jason's loss of faith in the story, caused Fair Samantha to flee"

"Because of her past"

"What past?"

"Sam did not tell you?"

"About what?"

"She scammed men into marrying her to get their money"

"Yes, and there was an accident, she shot one of the men"

"In self-defense. Spinelli…the guy beat her" Maxie said as Jason was passing by. Jason stopped, but hid

"Oh my, I had no idea"

"There is more. He took his anger out on her almost every day. Sometimes the beatings were so bad, she went to the hospital and then he would verbally abuse her for going to the hospital even though she told doctors that she fell down the stairs, ran into doors, excuses like that. One day he was brutal, and was ready to force himself on her, she grabbed the shot-gun and killed him"

"This is very unsettling news. No wonder this is hard for her"

"She always blames herself. She probably is mad that she did not act quick enough or she could have stopped it before it started."

"Ah. She refers to her blaming herself as a tragic flaw"

"Yeah, it is sad. I cannot believe Jason would be so insensitive" Maxie said being her self

Jason leaned his back to the wall and rubbed his face after hearing what Maxie said. He never knew, because he was mad at her then.

"I am sure Jason meant nothing"

"Whatever you do— if you find Sam…do not tell him. She needs to figure this out."

"Are you sure?"

"I know Sam, she told me all of this didn't she"

"I will do my best" Spinelli said

Jason missed Maxie's message to Spinelli. He came in her room "Spinelli I need you help ASAP"

"Nice to see you too Jason. A 'hey Maxie how are you feeling' would have been nice"

"Stonecold is distraught"

"I am sorry Maxie. I hope you are feeling better. Spinelli, I need help finding Sam"

Spinelli looked at Maxie and she gave him a nod and a scary look. "I will get right on that" he smiled and left with Jason

Sam/Mark

When Sam and Mark left the docks it began to pour, by time they made it to the boat they were drenched.

"I will get you some sweats and a hoodie"

"Thanks. And thanks for letting me hide here"

"It is what friends are for" he smiled and went to his cabin "Here you go, they are clean"

She laughed "Thanks. So are you done with the salvage operation"

"Yeah, there was less out there than I thought. So I am back to doing shipping jobs out of Port Charles. I leave in two weeks for another two week stint"

"Fun."

"Yeah, do you want to talk" Mark asked as they sat in the den like area

"Not really, at least for now. I just want to get away from this mess"

"Don't you want to be with your sister?"

"Alexis kicked me out, after I kept information from her"

"She is distraught and saddened. Just as I was when I found out about you. I will never forgive myself for not getting you out sooner"

"I am fine. And Bill is gone"

"I know, but you got hurt, you still have that dent on your forehead"

"yeah, I do not even realize anymore. I have gotten other wounds that are more memorable" She smiled

"Do not remind me. I hate when you get hurt"

"Just because I can take a bullet and you have not" She joked

"You are going to go there?"

"Yeah" She said finally looking like herself

"That is better" he pointed at her smile, she smiled back and went back to drinking her coffee

Spinelli/Jason

"Anything, yet?"

"No. You do realize Fair Samantha's job description is not to be seen. She is very good at hiding"

"I know. But you are the Jackal" he said trying to get him to work harder

"I am working as fast as I can. Do you think that she may not want to be found" Spinelli said thinking back to his conversation with Maxie

"I just want to make sure she is safe"

"We both know that you want to talk to her. And we both know, she is safe, she would not endanger herself at a moment like this"

"I want to apologize and I need her help to figure out the truth, even if one of us is wrong"

"Maybe she knows you are right"

"Perhaps." Jason sat on the couch running his fingers through his hair

"May I ask why this eating you up so much"

"I walked by Maxie's room…when she was talking about Sam's abuse. I had no idea"

"It is most upsetting, even for the Jackal. I just wish I could help her"

"Just find her" Jason said

Morning came and Sam got a call from Alexis saying that she needs her and she was sorry

"Hey" She said coming up to see Mark doing on deck chores

"How did you sleep"

"Let's just say that waves do a world of good. And being away from the craziness"

"I am glad"

"My mom called" Mark walked over to her "She apologized and wants me to come to the hospital"

"Are you going?"

"yeah, but do you think you could come with. I am not sure my backbone is strong enough"

"Of course. Do you want to go home and change"

Sam laughed "That would be great. Let me call Spinelli first"

"Spinelli, it is Sam. I know you are looking for me. I am okay. But would appreciate you not telling Jason where I am if you happen to spot me at my apartment or say the hospital"

"For a friend. Yes. But I would like to advise you, that talking will help"

"Thanks"

Spinelli/Jason

Spinelli hung up as Jason was walking toward him "Who was that"

"LuLu, she is concerned about things with Dante and Sonny and wanting to be left out."

"Oh. Did you find Sam."

"No such luck. I think she wants to remain hidden and will come out when she is ready"

"Alright, well I have some business to take care of. Call me if you find anything about Kristina and Ethan or Sam."

As he left Spinelli was wary about where his business would take him and if he may come across Sam

The Hospital

"Alexis" Sam called coming toward Kristina's room with Mark

"Sam, I am sorry." And pulled her into a hug

"No need to explain. How is Kristina?"

"Weak, she is only allowed to have family visit, I think she may want to see you."

"Alright. I will, I just need a little time—I do not want to hear the you were right about Ethan speech"

"Okay."

"Oh, This is Mark, by the way. Mark, my mother Alexis Davis"

"Nice to meet you Ms. Davis"

"I have heard a lot about you from Molly and Kristina. Sam told me about your childhood together. I guess I should thank you"

"No need. It is just nice to finally put a name to the face" he smiled

"Same here." She smiled and winked at Sam

"Do you want me to get you two, anything? Food? Drink?"

"If you could get me a coffee that would be great." Alexis said

"I think I know how you take it, if you are anything like Sam"

"You got that right" Alexis turned toward Sam "I like him. Any hope for you two"

"Mom, we are really good friends."

"He looks at you differently"

"I know. Do not worry I do not lead him on. He knows I am with…" Sam stopped

"Is everything okay with you and Jason"

"Not sure. We had a fight, just a little rocky right now"

"I am sorry, and I really mean that" Alexis said taking Sam's hand in hers. They talked about Kristina and the Jason's theory. Sam said she is unsure herself but, she was once a victim and wants to see how Kristina reacts. Alexis understood and they talked about how she had to tell Molly, Sam offered but Alexis declined.

Mark came back with the coffee and they were acting happy for the dismal situation. Jason happened to walk down the hall as they were smiling. He saw Mark put his hands on Sam's shoulder and tensed up in anger _he could comfort her, when I was the reason for needing it._

"Sam, do you mind staying with Kristina. Mark you can go inside if you want to too. I am going to go tell Molly the news"

"Okay, good luck" Sam said and took Mark's hand leading her into Kristina's room" Jason looked infuriated and walked toward the room. He looked inside to a teary eyed Sam and an inconsolable Kristina. Mark was holding Sam's hand that was not attached to Kristina. Sam looked toward the window and saw Jason, she tensed up. Mark took notice and looked out the window; he said a few words to Sam and walked out to talk with Jason

"I do not think now is the best time" Mark started

"You speak for Sam now"

"I am speaking on behalf of the two girls in there, the one who feels guilty and the other one who blames herself for being beaten. I know, what I am talking about, I was there when Sam was abused."

"Why didn't you do anything"

"I found out a two weeks before Bill was shot, we planned an escape plan, but Sam was at her last straw. You have no idea, what she is going through. You need to give her space, Sam will talk when she is ready, in the mean time…you should stay away from the hospital" Mark said visibly getting upset

"I love Sam, I am not going to back off. She needs me, not matter what defense she is putting up. I know her"

"I think I know her a little better. You should leave before Alexis comes back"

"Tell Sam we need to talk"

"Sure thing" Mark said sarcastically and then went back in the room

Sam did not want to hear the conversation, but by the look on Mark's face he brought up her abuse.

"Thanks" Sam whispered

"As much as I dislike Jason for his behavior; you two should talk. You love each other"

"That is what makes it hard" Sam said "She is asleep, we should wait outside" Sam and Mark left the room and sat on the floor across from her room

"Did you two talk?"

"Yeah, she may be lying"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Ethan did get rough with her, she was semi-conscious when she named him. I think I know who did it. But I need to wait for Kristina to come around."

Alexis came back with Molly and told Sam to go clear her head, knowing that Kristina's story was all too similar. Mark left with Sam and Alexis talked to the doctors while Molly waited with Kristina.

"So, you want some lunch?" Mark asked Sam

"Uh, I am not that hungry, this whole thing makes me sick to my stomach"

"Sam, you need to eat, I know you have not since you found out, that was two days ago. I do not want Alexis to have two daughters in the hospital"

"Fine, you want to go to Kelly's?"

"Sounds good" Mark said and then he pulled Sam into a much needed hug. They went to Kelly's and enjoyed a quiet lunch

"Sam, I heard about Kristina, is everything okay?" Mike asked

"Not yet."

"Will you tell Alexis and Kristina I am thinking about them."

"Of course"

"You know everyone around town is on edge"

"Me too" Sam said and looked down at her meal. Mike took the hint and walked away. Then Morgan and Michael walked in to pick up food for their dad.

"Mark, I need to get away from here"

"I think it is too late"

"Sam, Mark."

"Hey Michael and Morgan" Mark said

"Did you get to see Kristina, we were planning on going after lunch with my dad" Morgan said

"Just came from the hospital. Ms. Davis and Molly are with her" Mark said as Sam sat blankly

Michael left to pick up the food, while Morgan asked about his sister. Mark answered all the questions as best as he could. When they left, Mark took Sam to her apartment to get away from everything

Sonny/Jason/The Boys

"Hey Jason, we saw Sam at Kelly's with Mark when we picked up the food."

Jason stood up at Michaels comment "I think they left by now" Morgan added

"Oh"

"So Mark told us about Kristina and her condition"

"How did he know" Sonny asked, wondering why he found out before him

"He was with Sam and Alexis at the hospital when the doctors were there. Sam did not say much to us. She looked blank of all emotions" Morgan said

"Jason, what happened to Sam?" Sonny whispered

"We got in a fight and she is reliving the past"

"Excuse me?"

"Remember Sam killed that guy in self defense"

"Yeah, back when you were on trial"

"He beat her regularly. I never knew because I was so mad at her back then."

"So what happened?"

"I said some things and she lost her faith in me most likely. All I know is that Mark is there and he knows how to comfort her"

"Well how about you figure out the truth and go to Sam with the facts this time. Talk to Kristina"

"I do not think I should run into Sam"

Michael told Jason she was going back to the hospital later

Jason left for the hospital and was able to walk right into Kristina's room. He started asking her questions about how she was lying and telling the truth was the only way out

"You have no idea, that is why Sam won't talk to you…because you have no idea" she screamed, making Alexis run into her room.

"Jason you get out of my daughters room or I will call security and have you arrested" Alexis said angrily, while Kristina covered her ears and whimpered

Lucky for Jason, Sam heard the whole thing. Alexis saw Sam and went back into Kristina's room to calm her down. Knowing that Sam would handle Jason! Jason heard Sam's heels and turned around.

"Jason, what are you doing?" She said quietly

"Sam, I just want to learn the truth."

"By telling my little sister what she should be thinking" her tone becoming bitter and her decibel rising

"No. I just want for her to be able to tell the truth"

"You have no idea, how to deal with this." She screamed, causing people to look

"Sam, you are being irrational"

"Don't tell me how I feel. You have no idea. You need to leave and do not come back here."

Jason stepped toward her and grabbed her arm. "Jason, don't touch me" taking her arm back

"Sam, I want to talk with you."

"Not now. I need to get out of here" She ran her finger through her hair as tears fell

"Let me take you somewhere"

"I do not think that is a good idea." Sam said backing up against the wall. Jason got up close to her, he could see her body tense and her breathing get ragged. Jason left her no way to get out. "Don't do this"

Jason proceeded to kiss her near the collar bone. She melted and he took her hand "I love you"

"I know." And then Jason pulled her into a hug

"I cannot do this right now. You should go"

"Sam, can't we just talk this out."

"I should make sure Kristina is okay" And she left him standing to the hallway.

**

* * *

**

**I know I stopped at an awkward place, but I am still developing how to get Sam and Jason back on the same team. I hope I did not make you think they are breaking up—that will not happen in this story. Jason and Sam are meant for each other! **

**I am not sure when I will post again, since I am kind of stuck, if you have any ideas, please let me know.**

**And make sure to check out my finished story Dizzy. I am working on two more shorter stories, I will post them when they are finished. Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I wanted to finish up JaSam's involvement in Kristina's attack, so this is a short chapter. **

**Special Thanks to robinscorpiofan and tennmom2006 for their help in the storyline. I incorporated both ideas into this chapter, so thanks for pushing me to write. The next chapter I post won't be for a while, at least until there are new spoilers. Enjoy this chapter and comments are always appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Jason saw Sam walk back in Kristina's room and wanted to punch the wall in frustration. He went back to the Penthouse in hopes of Spinelli finding something.

When Jason left, Sam walked outside and slid down the wall, tearing. She wanted more than anything for him to hold her, but he was not being fair to the victim, her sister. She looked up and saw Mark standing there with coffee in hand.

"Hey, McCall. How are we doing today?" and sat down next to her

"I saw Jason"

"How did that go"

"I yelled at him and then for a moment everything seemed fine, but reality stung and I could not even look at him."

"Why are you mad at him? Because I think you got over the whole him having a different opinion"

"I understand that he can believe something else. Sometimes I think differently from him. It just hit so close to home that I am just having trouble looking at him. I want to be with him right now. I want him to hold me" She stopped "Is this making you uncomfortable?"

"No. Go ahead let everything out. This is what friends are for"

"I want him to just try and understand my side."

"Do you believe Kristina"

"Not so sure. I mean, I think I know who really did it. Because he is a manipulator and I want to tell someone, but Kristina's dad is brutal when it comes to protecting his kids. He already hates the kid."

"Tell Jason."

"Not after earlier."

"Why not"

"I don't know. I am just afraid to let him see me vulnerable. And this situation makes me vulnerable."

"Come here" and Mark pulled her into a hug and ran his hand over her back. Sam felt the hug was a little too friendly and needed to get out of there, before he had all her emotions in his hand

"Hey, I need to go check on someone"

"You want me to come"

"No." and Sam walked away

Jason and Spinelli were going over the police report on Kristina and the arrest on Ethan. Jason realized then that Kristina's boyfriend may have played a role. "Spinelli, can you find Kiefer for me?"

"He is at the school's basketball game. It starts in an hour."

"I am going to get his story"

"Stonecold, may want to hurry. The parking lot security camera shows Fair Samantha's car"

"Call me if there is any change."

Kiefer/Sam/and others

"Kiefer heard about you hot piece"

"Krissy, yeah she is in the hospital"

"Good thing your hand healed after that, or coach would not let you play"

"I know. Plus I would have been a suspect if they saw the redness and blood and stuff"

"Are they on to you"

"Nope. And Krissy will not tell. She knows my family problems, my dad and stuff"

"Kiefer?" Sam said walking around the car they were standing behind

"Oh, Sam. Is there something wrong with Krissy?"

"No, but there is obviously something wrong with you" she stepped closer

"Guys, this is Kristina's older sister Sam"

"Nice to meet you, I am the bitch that has a nasty back hand and not afraid to use it" She extended her hand

"See you inside Kiefer" and boys ran off

"What are you talking about"

"I know"

"Kristina tell you?" he stepped toward her

"No, but you just did" she saw his fists tense and his demeanor go from fake concerned to angry

"I have an advantage over you: first, you confronted Ethan earlier this week, he could be coming after you for getting too involved. And second, I could easily over power you. You are small."

"But I am not" Sam turned around to see Max

"I am not so small either" Milo came from the other direction. They had no weapons but they were scary intimidating. Sam looked around to see if Jason would come out too, but instead she heard Lucky telling Kiefer to put his hands against the car. Next she heard Dante talking to Max about giving a statement

"Jason figured you would want it handled this way for Kristina's sake" Dante said coming toward her

"yeah, he was right. Is he here?" she asked Dante

"Not sure, he called Lucky and said he would find you here and Max and Milo would be there if Kiefer escalated things. I guess he did."

"I recorded the conversation. I assume you want the recorder"

"That would be great. You are on smart and tough girl. People do not give you enough credit do they?"

"No" she laughed "Is that all?"

"Yep. I will take care of everything, especially because Kristina is my sister"

"Thank you" and Sam walked off back to her car.

When she looked up she saw Jason leaning against the hood of her car.

"I was wondering if you wanted to order some Chinese and maybe talk?"

Sam went up and hugged him "I am sorry, for acting irrational and not being objective"

"It hit close to home on two accounts. You do not need to apologize. I need to, I was insensitive to the situation and I had no evidence to back it up or another witness"

"Forgiven. I did not want this to ruin us, because I love you and I know you have your opinions and I have mine." She rubbed the tears away "So you said something about Chinese?"

He laughed "I did. Are you up for it, or do you want to see Kristina?"

"I think I need a break from all of that, at least for tonight. And I could not think of a better way to spend it."

"I'm glad. I drove here with Max and Milo. Want me to drive?"

"Yeah. We can go to my place. I cleaned like a crazy women when my mom told me to take a breather from the hospital. I surprised myself on my cleaning abilities"

"I love you" and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

They got to her apartment and she ordered the Chinese. They sat down with candles and ate on the floor surrounded by pillows. "This is perfect" she said opening the many cartons of Chinese food

"You are perfect" he smiled

"So I figured I should tell you about my past."

"Only if you want to"

"I do, and you want me to too. Before you say anything I am doing it more for myself. When I had my first flashback it was when I saw Kristina at the hospital. And then went I went home, I had this horrible nightmare about it. I wanted to call you so bad, but I was afraid because when your first found out, we were angry and hurt by each other."

"I regret not listening to you."

"Past is the past. I am telling you all of it now." Sam moved toward Jason so her back was against his chest. She was unsure if she could look at him and be able to get it all out. Sam explained every detail, more than she had told anyone, even Mark. She held back the tears but a few got passed her and Jason wiped them away. Every now and then he would rub her shoulders or arms. When Sam was done she turned around, her face red with tear stains.

"I wish I could have known."

"It is fine. It got me to confront my feelings and my past."

"So it helped?"

"Yeah, in some way it did. It was scary, because it left me vulnerable to you."

"It is okay, to show another side to you, I have seen it before"

"But, this time is different. I still own my independence. You know, what I just want to lay in your arms"

"That sounds perfect" and they stood up and got into bed where Jason held Sam close to his body, for comfort and safety.

The next day they both went to the hospital to check on Kristina. Jason waited outside and talked to Sonny about what Sam found out, he was furious. Sam explained Jason and her abuse story to Kristina in hopes of her admitting the truth. Kristina did admit she was mad a t Ethan so she pointed fingers but refused to tell her who actually did it. Sam mentioned that Kiefer threatened her and Kristina broke down in tears. Sam left the room and asked for Michael to go in and talk some sense into Kristina about how telling the truth is so much better then secrets referring to his secret. Kristina finally called Lucky in to give her true statement and he told her Kiefer was arrested for talking about attacking her. She then knew she made the right choice in telling the truth and asked to speak to Jason.

"You were right about telling the truth"

"I should have not pressured you"

"Just do me a favor and never hurt Sam. She has been through so much and I would hate to see her be upset again. She told me that you know about her abuse, and I just wanted to thank you for understanding and not judging her. It is hard to open up to people."

"I will protect Sam with my life and make sure never to hurt her again, to the best of my ability."

"That's all I ask. Could you do me another favor"

"Sure"

"Could you tell Ethan that I am so sorry and when he is ready I would like to talk with him and apologize?"

"I will. You get some rest."

"Sam, are you going to stay?" Jason asked

"I think I am going home for a much needed bath."

"Alright"

"Or you come over and we could open up the Jacuzzi?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" Sam said and they went back to her place for some afternoon delight of hot tub and other extra-curricular activities!

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

_**P.S. Do not worry, I am working on a way to show Sam who Mark really is--I hinted in this chapter!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**My last chapter was in hopes the storyline would wrap up...but it didn't so my view is semi-different from what happened on the show.**

**There is going to be some JaSam tension like the spoilers indicated, it will go into the next chapter once my brain can function (too many new story ideas that I cannot concentrate on finishing the ones I already started) lol**

* * *

Chapter 11

-

Sam knocked on Jason's door hoping he would be there. "Hey"

"What's going on"

"Are you busy today?"

"Nope"

"Okay, do you mind helping me with something?"

"Are you okay, you seem abnormally quiet…I thought you would be okay after Kiefer being outed"

"I am fine. Can you meet me in an hour at my office?"

"Sure."

An hour later Jason showed up to the office to see Sam pacing back and forth. He shut the door quietly and snuck up on her "Hey"

"Oh my god. Don't do that" she hit him and he laughed

"This case—sounds secretive.

"Well you are the only one that can help me"

"Okay. Where is the file?"

Jason read over the case that Sam made up about her mistakes the past week and the point was to get evidence in hopes of forgiveness and understanding. "Sam, you are not stupid and no matter how you acted it does not change how I feel about you. So what if you are fiercely protective, that is one of the things I like about you; your loyalty to family"

"Thanks. That means a lot. Now I just have to apologize to Ethan. I cannot believe I attacked him" she buried her face in her hands

"Stop it. There are worse things that could have happened"

"Jason, are you okay?"

"Just stressed about Sonny's case and Michael"

"I think there is some place that may help with that"

They left the office and walked to the park where they ended up on the bridge. "What are we doing here?" he asked

"Well after my baby died, I moved out because you wanted me but didn't or something like that. I went to Jake's to numb myself—and some great guy showed up telling me it was a mistake and I was not honoring the life of my daughter. Pretty smart guy" she said as Jason laughed

"I knew it was not what you wanted"

"Yeah. So anyways we somehow both ended up here. You told me that you went there to clear you head."

"You remember that?"

"Yeah." She smiled "So clear your head, relax. Let the burden of Sonny's trial, Michael, business, me being dumb"

"You are not dumb and what I need to relax and clear my head is you…and maybe a beer" he pulled her into a hug

"I think that can be arranged. Let's go get that beer."

Sam and Jason went to his penthouse and relaxed in each others arms. Until Carly showed up ticked off, she let herself in without notice which was not an unusual trait.

"That bitch" Carly yelled

Sam laughed "I am going to see Molly maybe take her out"

Jason sighed "You sure know how to make bad timing" he said Carly

"Oh, sorry, I just want to talk about Sonny"

Sam rolled her eyes "I will talk to you later" Sam walked to the door, Jason followed

"When will you be back?" in hopes he could see her again

"I'll call. Maybe you could meet me at my place" she winked and he smiled unbeknownst that Carly was watching

-

"You two are cute."

"What do you want to talk about"

"Claire Walsh. She is manipulative, a bitch to say the least and I am afraid for Sonny"

"I am too. But we just have to keep our stories and hope you can save him"

"I know" she whined. Thankful for Jason is phone ran

"Jason, Kristina has just been admitted into the ER for another beating. Kiefer was let out on bail this morning and went for another punch. His parents are going to get him off. I want that son-of-a-bitch dead" Sonny yelled

"Sonny. What about Kristina?"

"Follow my orders" and Sonny hung up

"Is everything okay?" Carly asked

"Kristina was beat up again. Sonny wasn't Kiefer dead. I have to call Sam."

"Don't you think she already knows?"

"She was taking Molly out. I just need to make sure she is okay"

-

"Sam. Where are you?"

"I am at the lake House. The forensic team said it is a crime scene and no one will tell me what is going on, Kristina's phone is here and Alexis is not picking up. Please tell me you are not calling to tell me she is in the hospital banged up again"

"I am sorry. Let me come pick you two up"

"I can meet you at the hospital."

"I am not letting you drive upset. I am on my way" he said leaving Carly alone at his place

Jason, Sam and Molly made their way to the hospital, not before coming upon Kiefer plowed off on the side of road. They followed the ambulance to the hospital. Jason stayed to tell the doctors about Kiefer while Sam and Molly ran up to see Kristina.

-

"You need to promise me Jason will not do anything" Kristina said fighting the tears back

"I will" Sam said to Kristina and walked out to find him sitting in the waiting area "Is everything okay?"

"Kiefer did not make it. What now?"

"Someone tells Kristina—who does not even know Kiefer was hit" Sam said

"I need to go check on Sonny. But I promise you I am with you through this"

"Thank you…I'll come by later."

-

"Sam, I need to confess something to you that may tear this family apart" Alexis said

"What's going on?"

"I am the one who killed keifer"

"What?"

"I hit him with my car. I went completely blank when I saw him. Sam, I don't know…"

"Let me take care of this. I will talk to Jason and Spinelli. Just stay with Kristina, don't do anything yet"

-

"Carly, I have to take the deal. Sonny cannot handle prison"

"Let the trial take its course. Let me testify."

"Things don't look good. This is perfect"

"What about me? What about my kids? Monica? Spinelli will be lost without you"

"He will have Sam"

"Speaking of Sam, what are you going to tell her? The woman you love you are just going to leave her again."

"Sam will accept this" Jason said

"I need to go talk to Sonny about this. I'll come back once you have thought this through" and Carly left

-

Sam opened the door to Jason's penthouse "Jason, I need your help"

"Hey, how is Kristina doing after learning about Kiefer"

"Not good, but I have worse news that will affect everyone I care about and Sonny"

"Okay" he said skeptically

"Alexis was the one who hit Kiefer with her car. I need this to go away, I am not sure how though. I need your input and Spinelli's help"

"Wow, Alexis?"

"Yeah. This is going to tear my family up. She already has one charge of reckless endangerment for hitting Claudia"

"Okay. Spinelli will help you figure this out"

"Is everything okay with you?"

"I need to tell you something about Sonny's trial"

"They need me to testify? I do not mind taking a break from one disaster for another" she laughed

"Claire Walsh offered Sonny 10 years in prison for RICO charges and the trial on Claudia goes away. This will keep Michael, Morgan and Kristina off the stands"

"What does Kristina have to do with this?"

"She threatened to make Kristina testify. I think that made him reach his breaking point. So Sonny is considering the charges. He is going to take them"

"Wow. Can he handle prison?"

"No, and that is why I am offering the federal prosecutor for me to serve the sentence"

Sam stood up and walked toward the door "So, you are going to serve 10 years for Sonny?"

"Yeah." He stood up and came toward her

"So you are just going to throw your life away. One that I happen to be in. You are going to leave Carly and her kids? Spinelli? Your family?" she said angered "I guess you lied earlier when you said you loved me and wanted to be with me. People who love one another don't do this, Jason. "

"Sam. It is only ten years"

"Ten years…where I am just to sit and wait for you. Things change Jason—you will change."

"Then…"

"Then what Jason?" she paused trying not to blow her head off "I need to go deal with my family. They are the most important people in my life." throwing a dagger at Jason

"Oh good, are you here to talk him out of this craziness" Carly said walking through the door"

"Carly this is not a good time" Jason said

"No, it is great timing. He is all yours" and Sam left

"You obviously told her…Just to let you know—that door that Mark wants open so badly just did."

"She wouldn't do that. She still loves me no matter what act she puts up"

"So you are just going test that theory. I would not blame her if she walked right into his arms. Not to mention she probably will go to him for help because Alexis just confessed and she is looking at jail time. Sam is going to need someone more than ever."

"I already told Claire Walsh. It is no longer in my hands" Jason said

"I hope you are happy with your choice" and Carly slammed the door as she left

* * *

**So what do you all think? More drama between Jason and Sam to come...but I will find a good way for them to make up!**

**Make sure to comment/review; your thoughts help me develop the story so if you do not like the way it is heading--speak up! I am excited to hear your feedback :)**

**Check out my other story Sullen Girl, if you have not and look for _two _more stories coming up.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Better late than never? **

**Sorry this took so long to update. JaSam spoilers are few and far between so I am having trouble finding a way to stay along the storyline.**

* * *

Chapter 12

NEXT DAY

"Sorry Mr. Morgan, I do not play ball"

"You offered Sonny the deal when you thought he was guilty. I am pleading guilty—and I am taking the plea"

"I did not offer that."

"Miss Walsh, my client who happens to also have a big name is willing to go to jail."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious. But Sonny did the crime and he will do the time. I have always liked that rhyme" and she walked out

"Well it looks like Carly will be happy" Diane said

"That's not who I am worried about"

"Sam?"

"Yeah. It was bad telling her."

"Well that girl is going to push and push until she no longer can. At some point she is going to break and you have to be the one to hold her. Just don't let time lapse."

Jason walked out with Diane and headed straight to Sam's. She was not there so he came back the next day in the afternoon—she still was not there but he let himself in, to wait for her. She came back around six.

Phone call

"Mom, I am fine. Spending the night and day with my sisters was all I needed"

"Just tell me what happened"

"Jason and I we…we are" she couldn't say not together anymore because she still wanted to be with Jason "Just busy with our family stuff"

"Tell me the truth."

"That's the truth. I need to go—someone is in my apartment"

"Call the Police"

"I know who it is, and probably what it is about"

"Alright. Call if you need me"

"You call if you need me!"

"Hi Jason" Sam said opening the door

"We need to talk"

"Let me guess; Claire Walsh said no deal"

"She wants Sonny and then me"

"Yeah. That's great. Well I have dinner plans with Spinelli, so you can stay if you want but I am leaving"

"Sam. Don't do this"

"Don't do what? Just say everything is okay after you were willing to go to prison and not even care about us."

"I do care about us. I love you no matter what happens"

"You do a great job of showing it"

"Do you mind locking up when you leave" and Sam walked out

Jason wanted to go after her and pull her into his arms but she would fight it and he couldn't handle seeing her hurt

"Hey" Sam said walking up to her group of friends at Kelly's for dinner: Maxie, Spinelli, Kristina, Lucky, and Maya.

"Fair Samantha it is nice to see you up and about" Spinelli said

"Sam, this is Maya she was one of the nurses at the hospital and my protector I could say" Kristina said

"Your sister has said many good things about you" Maya said

"Well I hope" Sam laughed and sat next to Lucky who was at the end of the table "How is everything going; I am surprised to see you with everyone"

"Yeah. Maxie said I needed to have a life and I ran into Maya who said she was coming tonight. She told me to come along and I figured you wouldn't mind"

"Not at all." She gave him a one handed hug

"So I overheard…more like eves-dropped on Claire Walsh talking about Jason and taking a deal"

"She didn't take the bait"

"How are you with it?"

"Jason and I are not really talking—things have been stressed between us"

"Well it is nice to see you out and about despite Jason being a jerk" he said

Sam raised her glass "Here, here" and they clinked their glasses.

The night was nice. Sam enjoyed talking with Maya and seeing her sister befriend a positive role model. Maxie and Sam had their girl talk. Maya offered to take Kristina home so she could meet Molly; so Sam was alone.

"You okay"

"Jason is waiting at my place for me to return and I really don't want to go back"

"Well, we could play pool?" Lucky offered

"Jakes?"

"No, you should go to Lucky's. His new apartment is awesome" Maxie said getting her stuff ready

"Are you trying to invite yourself over to take my lamp?"

"Maybe" Maxie said innocently and Sam laughed

"You three could come over. It could be my housewarming party" Lucky said

Spinelli and Maxie agreed and encouraged Sam to come "Sounds good" and she left with the group as Jason was walking toward Kelly's.

"Sam, can we talk…civil?"

"Jason, maybe she does not want to talk to you after being a jerk. Plus we have plans with" Lucky nodded his head from side to side not wanting to be in any relationship drama

"I was going to walk Sam home and maybe shoot some pool with these to two" Lucky covered

"But Maximista and I need to go and get some things at the store, bye" and he grabbed Maxie hand and scuffled away

"Jason, I do not want to talk tonight. I just need some space."

"It will only take 5 minutes top"

"Lucky, thanks for the offer. It was nice seeing you maybe another time" Sam said

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah" and she waved good bye "What do you want to talk about"

"I want you to know that I love you…so much"

Sam started to cry "I love you too" she said teary

"I am sorry for not talking to you first. I just have this impulse to protect those kids, but I need to think about me and who is important to me. You, you are so important to me" and he cupped the side of her face "I want to spend the next ten years with you not with some murderer in a cramped jail cell"

"I am glad I win out over a jail cell"

"Not like that. I want to spend my life with you."

"I cannot ignore the fact you were willing to give it up. I love you and it hurts me to feel this way because I want those same things. But what about the next time there is a deal for Sonny, are you going to take it?"

"I cannot answer that and you know that. But I want you to know that if there is a next time. I am coming to you first."

"I just want this tension between us to go away. I want us to be us—fun, adventurous, danger-seeking, adrenaline pumping us. I want to make love whenever we want—maybe not Sonny's office though" she smiled "I wan…" and he interrupted her with a mind-blowing kiss in which she kissed back. They eventually pulled apart "You make it hard for me to stay mad at you" she smiled

"That was the point. Can we get this nonsense over and you come home with me tonight? I miss you"

"I cannot forget what happened though"

"I understand." He started walking away

"But, I am willing to accept the apology and move on. Next time Mr. Morgan you may not be so lucky" Sam said and enveloped her hand in his.

"Well, I guess I should be on my best behavior"

"I guess so" and they kissed again

"Isn't that romantic" Molly said coming up behind them

"Where is mom?"

"With Kristina; Kiefer's dad paid a visit and it upset her. Viola and I are here to have dinner while they talk. Would you two like to join me—that way Viola could go home to her husband?"

"I just ate" Sam said

"Well I have not. So Sam can just sit and watch" Jason smiled hoping to lift the girls spirit

"Why, thank you Jason. Come on Sam" she said walking in

"I'll let Viola know—you two go in" Sam said and Jason led Molly inside

"I assume you two had a fight. She came over yesterday upset and we had a sister's night. Anyway I am glad things are back on track because Sam is going to need you more than ever." Molly said

Jason finally realized the extent to the families problems and was going to be there for her whether she needed it or not and that included her sisters too

"Did you two order" Sam asked sitting close to Jason—knowing her sister would be pleased she cuddled into him

"Yes. Our food shall be arriving shortly. I am going to get my milkshake from Mike" Molly said and skipped off

"You did not have to do this for her"

"I wanted to. Plus she loves seeing us together and I love seeing you interact with your sisters. I hope this helps the bad situation at home."

"I am sure it will" and she leaned up to peck him on the lips.

"I'm back—but you can keep kissing if you want. Nothing should interrupt true love"

"MOLLY" Sam said upset

"Sorry, Sorry."

"So you said Mr. Bauer came over?" Jason changed the subject

"Yeah. He told Kristina that she lied and all this stuff. Then mom walked in and yelled at him. Worst part was he posted a video about mom on Kiefer's memorial site about the hit and run. It is ruthless"

"Could this get any worse" Sam said

"Don't you get any ideas" Jason said holding Sam's hand tight

"I won't…at least for tonight" Jason gave her a look and Molly kept on eating

"So Miss Molly, anything exciting going on?" Mike came over and asked

"Well my sister is getting over her beatings" Sam cringed and Molly continued "My mom confessed to hitting Keifer and now his parents are out for blood. Sam and Jason had a bad fight but now everything is good and I am doing great in school" she looked up to him and smiled

"Right. Keep up the good work." Giving a half smiled and then pointed at Sam "Jason—be nice to this one she is a keeper" Mike said and Sam smiled as Jason kissed the top of her head

"Thanks Mike. Can we have the check?"

"Coming right up"

"Thank you for eating with her" Alexis said

"It was Jason's idea" Sam smiled and poked Jason

"Nah, Molly insisted I just obliged"

"Well thank you anyways. She really looks up to you two—stable and happy" Alexis admitted and looked at Sam for reassurance on the stable part

"Yep." Sam said looking at Jason as her looked down at her "Well, we should leave and let you guys get to bed"

"Alright, good night" Alexis said and walked out the door

Jason dropped Sam off at her place, but came in to stay for the night "Thanks for dealing with my sister. She has quite the mouth" Sam laughed grabbing two wine glasses and a bottle

"I like Molly—despite her constant battle to get the inside dish on us!" he laughed

"Is wine okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sooo…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about you"

"Why?" Sam questioned

"That you will go after Warren...And the last thing I want is for you to get in trouble with the law too"

"I cannot stop these feelings of anger"

"I have noticed. What can we do to keep your mind off of it?"

"I have a few ideas" She smiled, put her and Jason's wine glasses down and leaned in to kiss him

The Restaurant

"Jason" Molly asked

"Molly, what are you doing here? Is Sam with you, because if she isn't you should not be here"

"I am here by myself with a request"

"Okay"

"Warren Bauer is hurting our family. He is spreading lies about Kristina and he wants my mom to go to prison—for a full sentence"

"What do you want me to do exactly?"

"Stop him"

"I do not think you would want to be responsible for Mr. Bauer disappearing, would you?"

"I guess I would not want his death on my conscious. But he is hurting my family"

"I think all your family needs from you is, to be there and support them. You need to keep your sister in good spirits and stand by your mom" Jason smiled

"Sam is lucky to have you. You always know the right thing to say. I just hope she can stay strong for us—she is the glue holding us together so please don't make any more mistakes that will hurt her."

"Yeah. Why don't I take you home" Jason said pushing her out of the office.

Jason and Molly walked into the Lake house to see Sam lying on the couch with a bag of ice. Alexis staring at the ceiling with Kristina resting her head on her shoulder

"Mom, Kristina, Sam?" Molly said skeptically

"Hi Molly, we have had a rough night" Kristina looked up toward to the door. As Alexis and Sam stayed still

"Are Sam and mom okay?"

"There was an altercation at the Police station." Jason made a face and Molly looked up at him. Kristina continued "nothing too bad" she half smiled—still no movement from Alexis and Sam

"Molly can I have another bag of ice" Sam asked still unaware Jason was in the room

"Sure thing, Sam. Oh Jason is here. He dropped me off"

"From where did you drop her off" Sam asked still on her back

"She came to the restaurant" Jason started

"OH GOD, what on earth has my other daughter done? I cannot take anymore tonight" Alexis said turning her head toward Jason

"I sort of asked Jason to take care of Warren Bauer" Molly said coming out of the kitchen and avoiding her mother's grasp to give Sam the ice. "Do not worry, Jason got me to see the light and all is good on my end"

"Molly, it is not good that you asked Jason to take care of Mr. Bauer. And you should not have gone over to the restaurant without an adult" Alexis added "Come sit on the couch with all of us—the house of shame"

"What did Sam do" Jason asked Alexis due to Sam's muteness

"What I do best—get in fights" She answered sitting up

"Warren starting spinning tales about Kristina lying about Keifer beating her and my hit and run. Sam then decided it would be best that he should get what he deserves"

"Lucky made sure no charges were filed. But I was advised to keep my distance from that family" Sam smiled and Jason walk over to her

"Kristina and Molly should be getting ready for bed; so snap, snap get on up there" Alexis said and the girls left "Thank you Jason for dissuading Molly, if you were only there to stop Sam this night would have been better"

"I am sorry that I snapped" Sam said to Alexis

"Well we all did something we regret tonight"

"Yeah...umm I do not really regret that" she laughed and Jason nodded his head side to side

"Keep that to yourself. I need a drink" and she left for the kitchen

"Bye, I will lock up when I leave"

"So, care to explain?" Jason looked at Sam

"Not really. I just want to sleep off this migraine"

"Alright. Want me to take you home?"

"If you don't mind, I think driving would be ill-advised"

Jason carried Sam to the car and started driving to the Penthouse to take care of her

"You do not need to take care of me tonight"

"I want to—plus I know where you are" he kissed her

There kiss was interrupted by a phone call "Not again" Sam groaned

"Who was that?"

"Mark. He already left three voice mails all saying the same thing"

"Which was?"

"Did something happen, I have not heard from you in a while. Please call my back, I miss you"

"Okay..."

"I just feel uncomfortable around him lately. But it is not like I can write him out of my life for calling me and getting to close for comfort."

"Why don't you go upstairs and run a shower..."

"Now that sounds amazing. You are quite adventurous lately"

"I like the company" she kissed her and it lingered

* * *

**Comments are greatly appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Surprised at myself for the quick update... I guess the more work one has to get done--the more one procrastinates! Hope you like!**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

--Picks up after Michael was taken to the PCPD by Lucky—

"Hey, Spinelli had the live feed going when I came to check on you" Sam said walking over to Jason

"Yeah. Lucky brought him in—even though he knew it was going to be a difficult road ahead"

"I'm sorry" She said and grabbed his hand and which he pulled her into a hug "is there anything I can do to help" she looked up at him still in an embrace

"No, nothing for Michael—no one can do anything, it is up to the judge"

"Can I do anything for you?" she smiled

"Will you come to the hearing with me? I think Michael needs familiar faces of the people who actually care about him to be there. Not Jax or Dante—his family and you are part of that because you have always been there for him. And I need you there too"

"You don't have to ask—I would have come anyway. I care about Michael, I just wish we could have done something different to help him."

"Me too" and he hugged her again

"I am very sorry to hear about the young Mr. Sir" Spinelli said as a somber Jason and Sam walked into the Penthouse"

"So are we" Sam said and sat down on the couch

"Listen, I need to make sure Michael is safe in lock up. Whoever is on our payroll needs to be there to take care of Michael. Can you change the roster?" Jason asked Spinelli

"Yes, I am on it. Is there anything else I can do to assist you or Michael?"

"Well, I need you to go down to the Island with Bernie to move our assets around with little suspicion"

"I have a feeling you are sending me out the country for ulterior motives. Such as deniability if Dante ends up dead"

"Will you just go!"

"Fair Samantha you must dissuade Stonecold's attempt to kill someone—namely a cop. That will be a full life sentence if you shall be convicted" Spinelli argued. Jason looked at Sam when Spinelli said life sentence and saw the hurt in her eyes. As much as he wanted to be with her and stay out of prison—he could not let Dante get away with this

"Just please do what I am asking" Jason yelled and walked into the kitchen

"Fair Samantha—you must know this is a bad idea?"

"Yeah. It is and I wish we would not to this but I understand he is just trying to protect Michael."

"Do you really think Dante's death will help solve anything?" Spinelli added and Sam nodded her head no. "Then you must to something"

"You go and help Bernie and I will do what I can."

"I am going to go see Michael" Jason rushed past Sam and Spinelli

"He is on a war path"

"Yeah. I am going to go get us dinner—have a safe flight" and Sam left to go take a walk in the part first

Sam got to the park, but it was not helping so she decided to go to the docks—sit on the edge or the dock and listen to the waves "Sam?"

"Kristina, what are you doing here?"

"I went to Kelly's and decided to take a walk. I heard about Michael and I just needed to hit something—I figured skipping rocks or something may help."

"Yeah—I feel for that kid. Being in lock-up is not fun and it is scary when you are alone"

"Were you ever afraid?"

"I would never admit it to anyone—but yeah, it was lonely."

"Well thank you for being honest. I am going to get home—remember Mom has her trial soon. You are coming too?"

"Yeah. I will be there for my family not matter what"

JASON'S PENTHOUSE

"Hey, I got Spinelli to leave on good terms" Sam said as Jason walked through the door "Do want something to eat?"

"No, you go ahead though"

"Jason, do not shut down on me." Sam said walking up to him

"Michael is scared—he is a baby. How can I let him sit in jail when this is my fault?"

"This may turn out to be a good thing—he will learn he should not be a part of the mob and maybe get some perspective. Plus the counseling he needs and has been needing since he got out of that coma"

"I cannot keep him safe if he goes to prison"

"Stop beating yourself up—you did the best you could for Michael" Sam said

"Yeah. But it was not enough—just as I told Robin"

"Robin?"

"Yeah. I needed someone to talk too" he said and Sam turned around hurt—_Jason could not talk to me?_ He continued on but Sam stopped listening

He walked toward her to ask her if she was listening but she was saved by her phone "I need to get that" she brushed past him

PHONE CALL

"Hello…oh hey Mark."

"I heard about Michael and your mom and more and I wanted to apologize for me being nosey. I know you like your space when you are hurt or sad"

"Yeah—I can always count on you for that" she laughed and Jason looked up

"Well, if you need my help for anything—if need be illegal to help Michael, I will. I like that kid and jail is not somewhere he deserves"

"The world of water?"

"Yeah, the world of water" referring to their love of water and how it solves any problem "So you let me know if you need anything?"

"I actually need something…"

"Name it"

"My friend"

"Absolutely, where do you want to meet and when?"

"Tomorrow morning—my place?"

"I will be there with coffee in hand"

END OF PHONECALL

"What was that about?" Jason asked

"Nothing. We were talking about Michael, right?"

"Yeah. I just do not k now what to do from here, at least until his sentencing"

"Well, I brought dinner—you can go to Carly's and take it with you…go be with your family tonight"

"What about our plans?"

"We did not really have any plans I just showed up. So you go see Morgan and Carly and Josslyn—stop by Sonny's. I will see you after Michaels sentencing" she grabbed her coat

"Sam, I want you to stay…"

"I will be fine. I will go to the office and get work done" she said looking down

"No, I need you tonight. You being here help's and maybe I can take my mind off everything maybe eating some of your gross favorites" he smiled pulling her head up to him

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" and he leaned down and kissed her.

"So, are we doing breakfast or boat ride?" Mark asked once Sam opened the door

"Both?"

"Deal. So what is going on in Port Charles today? Mark asked Sam as they were walking out

"Michael's sentencing."

"Why aren't you there?"

"I do not think I would be much help"

"Okay, but you can blow me off if you want."

"No, I want a stress free day—my mom has her hearing tomorrow and I was hoping you would come with me?"

"Of course. I really like your family. They made me feel like I was part of the bunch"

"Yes, my mom really prefers you to any of the other men I have known"

"If she only knew the crazy stuff you and I got into…"

"Ya. You would be shunned" Sam laughed.

They made it to a small breakfast place near the pier and then they set sail "Well McCall, where are we heading?" Mark asked

"Anywhere. I do not want to dive though"

"Alright…anywhere here we come"

"Jason Morgan, what brings you by?" Anthony Zacharra said maliciously

"I need to make a deal with you"

"I am listening"

"I promise you that Johnny will not be harmed in any way—if you keep Michael safe in prison"

"Ahh, yes. The young Corinthos has been sentenced to five years. What a shame when Sonny should be in here to be eaten alive"

"Can you make this deal" Jason said desperately"

"If you touch one hair on my boy's head all bets are off"

"Deal" and Jason walked off to the Sam's apartment.

He knocked on the door a few times until he heard someone behind him "Hello, if you are looking for Sam, she left early this morning with a handsome young man" said a neighbor of Sam's

"Did you hear his name?"

"I am sorry. Sam is a very nice young women and very helpful but she keeps her personal life to herself. I suppose after all her kidnaps and injuries giving full disclosure is not her strong suit"

"You are the neighbor who helped me when Sam went missing two years ago"

"I believe so. May I ask what interest you have in Sam now? Should I be worried about her. I am a mother and worrying about young women like herself is my job"

"Sam is probably out with her childhood friend, Mark. I just wanted to see her—it was important"

"Oh, Mark. He is a wonderful nice him. If Sam was single she should be interested in him. But she seems smitten and very happy in her new relationship—much better than that cop. They fought all the time near the end"

"I thought Sam is private?"

"Thin walls" she winked "I must be going. Tell Sam I said hello" and the lady left

Jason let himself into her apartment and called her cell "Hey"

"Jason, are you okay? Oh no, please tell me Michael got a light sentence?"

"No…five years in prison?" he choked

"MARK, turn this boat around and put it as fast as possible" Sam yelled

"If you are out it is okay" Jason said

"No, I am coming back. Where can I meet you??"

"I am at you apartment. Just had a nice chat with your neighbor!"

"Oh man. That lady is nosey as sin. What did she say?" Sam laughed

Jason laughed too "That if you were single Mark would be a good person to look into. But you seem very happy and smitten with the man you are dating now…I hope she means me"

"Yes. It is you. Anything else?"

"Our relationship is much better than yours and Lucky"

"Cannot argue there" Sam smiled "I will be home in ten. Make yourself comfortable"

"I will try"

"I love you"

"Love you too!"

* * *

**Thoughts? Suggestions? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all that are reading and a special thanks for the kind comments.**

**Decided to post another chapter--with JaSam spoilers being all over the place, I tried staying true to the characters. So here is my interpretation...**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

"So what are you planning" Sam asked Jason

"Not sure yet. But he cannot be in there—I actually made a deal"

"With whom?"

"Anthony Zacharra…he keeps Michael safe and I agree not to do anything to Johnny"

"Can you really trust him?" Sam asked

"I did not know what else to do" Jason said getting angry

"I am not saying it was a bad idea—I was just wondering if he is going to keep his word"

"I am sorry, for blowing up. You are right—he is a hard man to trust. But Johnny means the world to him"

"Lie down" Sam said pulling his shoulders down so his head rest of her lap "Let me take care of you after all the times you have done for me—I owe you"

"How was your day?" he asked as Sam was rubbing his temples

"I said relax." She demanded and he closed his eyes

#-#-#-#

The next day Michael was taken to jail where he was to live a five year sentence. Carly and friends tried to stop it at all costs. Sam stayed at the penthouse in case she was needed to carry out an escape plan. Everything went well with his transfer, so Sam went to the office to work on a case that took her out of town for two nights. That night Michael got into trouble and it was clear he was not safe.

"Spinelli ,why are you back?" Sam said coming into the office the next morning

"We finished early and Dante's life is no longer dead. Stonecold actually asked I return to help him with his latest plan"

"What plan?"

"You have not heard?"

"Obviously not"

"Michael is not safe in prison despite Anthony Zacharra's efforts. Jason is…"

"Finding a way to go to prison to protect him" Sam slumped in her chair

"I guess that is what he meant. You know Stonecold well"

"Too well—do you know where he is?"

"I believe he is home" with that said Sam ran out and drove to Jason's as fast as she could

#-#

"I know what you are planning and I do not want you to do it—but I understand why and I think I can accept it." Sam said bursting through the door

"How did you…?" Jason inquired "I talked to Claire Walsh and we agreed on a deal"

Sam stifled her tears back trying not to assume weakness "Okay"

"I will serve a five year sentence with Michael on terms I can't discuss yet. I am allowed to have visitors and Michael stays safe"

"Okay" was all Sam could say

"I have one week—all I have to do is wait"

"Okay"

"Can you say something besides okay?"

"Okay…I mean yeah. What do you want me to say exactly?"

"What you are thinking"

"I cannot lie and say I think it is a good decision—because I want to be selfish and keep you here with me" she smiled and let a tear go. Jason wiped it away and hugged her. "I think you need to do this for yourself—not going to prison but the part about protecting Michael" she laughed

"Thank you. It means a lot to me that despite your own personal feelings you are willing to give in"

"It would tarnish my reputation to cry about it" holding back a teary laugh

"I need to go tell Carly—it may take a while but I want to see you later"

"No, it is fine. I am going to go clear my head and keep convincing myself I am okay with you leaving"

"I am sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just spend your last night with me"

"Would not have it any other way" he pulled her into a kiss

LAST NIGHT WITH SAM

"I am going to miss this" Jason said as Sam was relaxed in his arms drinking a beer and eating Chinese

"Yeah, my Chinese favorites compared to prison food"

"I meant more along the lines of you in my arms."

"I will visit you and you can kiss me. You will just have to wait five years for more"

"More?" Jason perked up

"Yeah. Why don't I show you what you will be missing" Sam said turning around. It was the first time since they got back together that it was soft and long lasting—wanting to savor each moment

Sam dropped Jason off at the PCPD the next morning where he met Diane. Sam did not want to wait around and see him come out so she left to go take a Corinthos-Morgan speed boat out. She needed speed

#-#-#-#

"Uncle Jason—what are you doing here?" Michael asked once Jason entered the jail cell

"I am your cell-mate"

"You are serving a sentence?"

"Yeah. Five years with you."

"You are here to protect me"

"Yeah. So you better listen to me."

"What about my mom?"

"She is very angry and still does not understand but she will accept it."

"You broke up with Sam, then?"

"No, she knew I had to do this. She said she is going to drive both of us crazy by visiting"

"Well seeing her face is much better than yours" Michael joked and swerved at Jason's punch

"Maybe she will bring a friend" Jason smiled

"What girl is going to want to be interesting in a guy who is in prison?"

"Riley? She seemed pretty cool about everything"

"You only thought I of her because she is like Sam and Sam can handle this stuff and love you no matter what" Michael said and Jason dropped his head "I will stop—I am going to read" Meanwhile Jason went to the gym facility at the prison

#-#-#-#

JAKES

"Hey Sam" Carly said sadly

"Coleman a beer and shot for Carly" Sam said without looking at Carly

After a couple more rounds, Sam responded to Carly's questions or statements but was not taking the liquor as hard as Carly was.

"You taking this as hard as me?" Carly asked referring to Jason leaving

"Yeah. I wanted more than anything to take him to Hawaii or Mexico but he is doing what he needs."

"He owes us big" Carly smiled and down her shot "How about we charge him for our drunk-ness...Coleman put this on Sonny's tab"

"Sonny?"

"It is Sonny's fault. I am too drunk…I need to go home" Carly said and then passed out

#-#-#-#

"The prisoner will be in shortly" a guard said as he sat Sam in a private room

"Thank you" Sam said. She waited about five minutes pacing back and forth—it had been two days since she said good-bye to Jason

"Sam?" Jason asked since she did not hear him come in

"Jason" and she ran to give him a hug and then pulled back "Nice duds"

"Thanks" he laughed "I miss you"

"I miss you too. How is it here? I mean I have been in lock up before for longer than a day but—never ventured in prison walls"

"I am okay, but it is not something I would say I enjoy"

"Oh come on—I was not asking that" Sam said

"I know. Any news from outside?"

"Like Bernie has not been here?"

"No, actually. Carly came by to see Michael—that is it"

"Well I am happy to be your first" Sam half-smiled "Port Charles is Port Charles. Sonny is a mess. Carly is angry and plotting against Lulu and Dante—not surprising. Morgan is taking it hard and Jax is still trying to get Michael released. The Quartermaines are too crazy to notice since Tracy is missing—but I talked to your mom and she said she has you in her thoughts"

"Thank you for not worrying her. How are Alexis and Kristina?"

"Don't know really—I have been taking midnight boat rides on your speedboat. Hope you do not mind"

"Nope—all Corinthos-Morgan boats are at your disposal. I am concerned about Midnight rides?"

"Don't be. I think of you at night and I cannot sleep so I have to do something; anything to do with boats, working on cases, helping Spinelli with random things."

"Okay" he said quietly

"Miss McCall—he is ready. Are you done?" a guard came in

"Give me a minute" she smiled and he left

"What is going on?"

"I am visiting Michael in the family area. I have some stuff from Kristina and Morgan and Molly."

"Thank you. First come here" and he pulled her into a kiss—as if they have not kissed in years, leaving her breathless

"Don't do that—or I may have to do a jail break for you and Michael" Sam said and Jason laughed. They hugged goodbye and Sam followed the guard

#-#-

"Michael" Sam yelled from across the outside pavilion for family visits

"Hey" he said happily

"OWW, Hottie coming through" a prisoner said but Sam ignored it

"Mighty fine piece right there" someone else said. Michaels anger began to rise.

Thankfully Sam got there before he reacted "Calm down, nothing I cannot handle"

"But they are" Michael said but was interrupted

"They cannot hurt me. I brought things for you" and she lifted her bag and started pulling things out. Behind Sam a crowd of filthy prisoners was forming, Sam noticed but Michael didn't which was good…for a while at least.

"How are Morgan and Kristina?"

"Taking it hard—but I think they will survive. Everyone is really supportive."

"What about the case on Alexis?"

"Court hearing is two days from now and I have no idea how it will go. I am hoping everything works out and the judge does not give prison time."

"She does not want my judge."

"Lucky is looking to see if the judge was dirty actually; since your sentence was so severe." Sam said leaving out Dante's role

"That is cool of him."

"I'd tap that—more than once" a prisoner said loud enough for others to look and Michael heard it too. Sam could not control him

"You leave her alone—or you will have to deal with Jason Morgan"

"Look at that, its Morgan's girl. Makes me want it even more" the prisoner continued.

"Come here chica—we can get it on like Donkey Kong" another said making obscene movements to emphasize his want

"In your dreams. He will beat you up till you cannot see straight. No one will touch someone he cares about without consequences" Michael added

"MICHAEL" Sam yelled

"Ow, Ow, a girl that is in control." Then he started barking and others joined in

"Guard, can you take Michael back" Sam said quietly

"Come on Corinthos let us get you back before trouble starts"

"Hey, chica. Come here. I have something you will like" the main guy said.

"And then you can come to me and I will show you something better" another guy said

Sam walked over "If you think that Jason is bad—you have not seen me. And that is not a threat, it is a promise"

"Alright, alright. Break it up. Come on Miss let us get you out of the jungle" a gaurd intervened

#-#-

"Michael, what the hell happened?" Jason said as the guard through him in the cell

"Some guys were making comments about Sam."

"You should have let it go. Sam can handle herself. Why did the guard take you back?"

"That is beside the point—they were doing and saying things no man should ever say to a woman. After Kristina—I need to defend women and you care a lot about Sam, which means she needs to be protected too."

"Answer my question" Jason said getting angry

"Sam asked him to, after I said a few choice words."

"Which were?" Jason said getting worried

"That if he kept up, you would come after him and his group. And they then found out Sam was your girlfriend and things go out of control"

"Damn it. I was keeping her safe by no one knowing"

"I am sorry…I"

"Don't talk." Jason screamed

#-#-#-#

"Mr. Zacharra?" a prisoner came up to him

"Yes"

"Jason Morgan's girl friend visited and the Corinthos boy had a strong reaction to the guys gawking at her. That is Jason's weak spot right now. We cannot touch the kid with Jason being in here—but we can go after her."

"And, I did not think you had a brain" Anthony laughed "We will set it up—make them pay for Claudia. Jason will blame Sonny and himself and it will be the end"

#-#-#-#

"Miss McCall?" Claire Walsh approached

"Uh, yeah. Do you need something?"

"I just wanted to commend you on your will to give up Jason for an unknown period of time"

"What are you talking about?" Sam said

"Jason may not get out of prison—he will be there for Michael but he may not be out when Michael is"

"When did this deal come?"

"As he was being booked—oh I am sorry, I thought you knew"

"You already did enough damage—why come after me?"

"Because you are being watched in case you make any moves to let the prisoners escape"

"I need to get to my mother's trial, please excuse me" Sam said and headed toward her car where she got herself together and then went back to the courthouse

"Hey, Sam" Kristina said and patted the chair next to her for Sam to sit

"Are the Bauer's here yet?"

"Outside—Melinda started to yell at us but Mac intervened

"Good." Sam said but could not hide the fact about Jason

"Is something wrong—you look sad."

"No, just thinking about Jason"

"I heard about him protecting Michael by going to prison. That was pretty great of him"

"NO it wasn't. He left Sam behind" Molly yelled

"Why are you here?" Sam asked

"Half-day, but enough about me. Jason left after he promised me not to hurt you. He is supposed to be your soul mate and he just leaves. People in love do not do that to each other--I guess i was wrong about Jason"

"Molly—it is okay."

"How is having to love of your life in prison okay? This is killing you—but you are hiding it from him so he will not worry."

"Molly, stop it" Kristina yelled when Sam was getting upset "This is none of your business or anyone else's. Take a seat and drop this subject"

"What have you done with my little sister" Sam said "Thank you—but you do not have to yell at Molly"

"Ever since Kiefer I learned I need to stick up myself and the people I care about"

"I know. Let's just get this over with and then do something fun" Sam smiled

The judge dropped the charges and Alexis had to do one year community service and her license was suspended till further notice. However the Bauer's attacked and they are filing wrongful death against Alexis.

#-#-#-#

Sam took a bigger boat out after spending time with her mom and sisters. She anchored and sat at the front of the boat looking at the stars. Her phone started to ring—since Jason was away and things with Michael were in limbo she could not ignore it "Hello"

"Hey, Sam it is Jason. Apparently no one likes to make calls at night"

"Maybe because you are not allowed to"

"I asked a guard about the situation earlier and he said I could call while the warden was out"'

"Oh. Well you do not have to check in on me. The other day was stupid guys who have not had any woman contact them in years"

"I am afraid Michael made it worse"

"Nah, I threatened them" she laughed

"Sam" he said as if it was bad

"Calm down—I will be fine. How is Michael, I am worried about him?"

"Watching him like a hawk. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Stop worrying—I have been taking care of myself for a long time. I am on the boat right now—looking up at the stars"

"Like in Italy?" Jason questioned

"Not as good—you are not here with me" Sam said

"Do not forget that I love you"

"I won't. I love you too. Bye Jason."

* * *

**Let me know what you think about the direction I am taking with the prison storyline! Much appreciated ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I figured I should get my take on the spoilers before the show does it their way. My twist may shock you but everything will work out.**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Hi" Sam said as she entered the visiting room

"Hi" he stood up but she gestured for him to sit because of the bruises

Then a flashback: _"So now that Jason is in jail there is not one here to look out for you. You should have not got involved with that shipment." A henchman said_

"_I did not mess with anyone's shipment—you are just trying to find a reason to go after me. I do not need Jason to protect me—I can protect myself" Sam said and then three more guards came out "I will not say anything to anyone about this if you just let me leave" and they said nothing so she left but they came after her and tried to beat her up—thankfully someone showed up and said something but she did not hear because she was semi-unconscious. The man picked her up and took her to the docks where she woke up only to see a glimpse of the man who looked familiar but she was too much in pain to think about it_

"Sorry that I have not been here in a while" she sat down and winced in pain

"It is fine—I have been busy reading letters and your case notes." He paused and looked at her "Sam, are you okay"

"Yeah—I was tracking some case and was not paying attention to where I was walking—fell down the stairs. Just a few bruises" she lied

"Why don't you tell me the real story—who came after you and was it because of me?"

"It is nothing that I cannot handle, just leave it at that" Sam said and Jason pulled her jacket sleeve up to reveal the bruises

"WHO did this to you?"

"A shipment failed and they blamed me because I was sort of spying. Just a few bruises someone saved me before it got worse. The guy looked familiar but I could not put my finger on because I was not fully conscious yet"

"They need to pay"

"No, it was the Zacharra's. Do not do something that could make you serve longer. Please, for me do not start anything"

"Johnny did this?"

"I do not think so. Please, just do what I want."

"I will because I love you and care about you—but if anything else happens, you cannot hold me back"

"We will see. Okay you can hug me now" she smiled "not too tight though" and so he gave her a gentle hug "I miss you so much"

"I miss you too and love you so much." He let go "So how is everything at home?"

"Well, Spinelli is helping Carly with something. I assume it is not good but it is helping him out of this funk he is in"

"Just keep an eye on him for me? And if you keep the other on Carly"

"I would lay my life on the line for Spinelli. As for Carly…I make no promises. So did you find anything on Michael's beating?"

"Yeah—it is this guy named Carter. He saw him as fresh meat and wanted the first stab at him"

"What exactly are you thinking?" Sam said worried

"He needs to pay"

"NO, you are not going to do this. Did you even think about the consequences, really? What about Michael, Carly, Spinelli…what about me?"

"Sam"

"No, do not Sam me. You will get put in isolation, you cannot protect Michael and even better they will extend your sentence. You cannot do that to the people you care about. I do not think I can take another blow." She paused "I am sorry—I made this about me. Why do I always do that" she stood up and turned her back to him

"You are right. Everything you said is right and even worse is that you are hurting I am too oblivious to notice."

"No, I am fine. I promised you I would be okay and I am. Just please do not do this." She looked at him with sympathetic eyes "I need to go."

"Hey Mark" Carly said coming up behind him at the docks

"Oh hi. How are you doing these days…I heard about Michael I am so sorry and if there is anything I can do let me know. I have a few connections that Jax and Jason do not"

"Like?"

"I know the warden. He is a close friend of mine."

"Why didn't you say this earlier?"

"I just found out yesterday—I was out on business"

"How do you know the warden?"

"Went to college with him. I introduced him and his wife. He is a great guy"

"I hate to ask this…but do you think you can talk to him"

"Yeah. Most definitely. Michael is a great kid who needs to be home"

"Thank you. I owe you"

"Do not put all your faith in me yet. Before you go…do you know where Sam is?"

"I think she is on her way back from visiting Jason"

"What do you mean?"

"No one told you?" Carly paused "Jason put himself in prison to protect Michael"

"Wow. Well I will catch up with you after I see the warden."

"Thanks"

#-#-#-#

"Jason, what is going on?" Michael asked

"I took care of Carter but I think that we are going to be separated. But Carter cannot get you"

"When will they come for you"

"Not sure"

%_%_%_%

"Mark, it is so good to see you. I heard you were in town—Sherrie would have had you over for dinner if you called"

"Shipping Business and the Enterprise got busy. I actually wanted to talk to you about one of your prisoners"

"Why on earth do you know one of my prisoners?"

"Michael Corinthos III. He is a friend of mine—I was teaching him diving. He is such a great kid he just got the wrong father and uncle."

"What is that you want me to do about it"

"I know you have pull and so does Sherrie. You once told me you would do me a favor"

"About a personal issue though"

"Sam McCall"

"Ah, yes. I have a heard a thing or two about that one. Did you ever find her again?"

"I did. But she is in love with Jason Morgan. Their bond is nearly unbreakable"

"Morgan just killed an inmate"

"I figured that would happen—It was cause the guy touched Michael. But he deserved to be with his mother and step-father and he is already traumatized. I know the judge sent him in here to get away from his family and start over—I am afraid it has done worse."

"I see your point—but what is the real reason?"

"If I have any chance with Sam it will be if she is happy. It kills her to see Jason so worried and upset and he is so consumed with Michael he does not pay attention to her the way she deserves. With Michael safe and out of the picture, Jason can realize what he is missing with Sam and I can possibly win her back"

"I believe that girl should be with you. You have done so much for yourself and I think you could give so much to her. You want that kid to be free—and I think he needs to be especially after witnessing Jason kill the other inmate" he paused "I will grant your appeal and put Sherrie on his release right away. Good luck with the girl—I expect to be the best man"

"Thank you" and Mark left

^%^%^%^%

"Michael Corinthos III" the Warden Powell spoke "You are a free man. We have set some guidelines and community service instead of serving the next two years. Your mother is waiting for you"

"What about Jason"

"Jason committed a crime. We will handle his sentencing after you leave. I suggest you say your goodbyes."

Michael and Jason said their goodbyes and Michael left with a guard to be released

"Mr. Morgan—you will serve your remaining time along with the years for killing an inmate. You should be thankful to your girlfriend"

"Sam got Michael out?"

"No, my good friend and hers: Mark Granger"

"Well thank you. Michael deserves this"

"And so does Sam McCall and Mark" he paused "Your hearing will take place tomorrow. You will not be allowed visitors until after" he added knowing Jason wanted to see Sam

$$##$$##$$

"McCall?" Mark said approaching Sam on his boat

"I heard you were back in town. And I ran into Carly and Michael who said you were the reason he is out"

"Yeah—I am good friends with the Powell's"

"Do you think you could try and get Jason out for me" she turned around with tears in her eyes

"He killed an inmate—Michael's release was more important and you know that. Just think: now Jason can worry about himself"

"Not real comforting"

"I am sorry. I wish I could have done more" he lied

"I know. So do you know how Jason's sentencing will be affected?"

"Not sure"

Sam sighed "Well at least Michael is where he should be." She said and then her phone rang

#

"Sam get down to Crimson as soon as you can—this is really important" Maxie screamed

"On my way. Are you okay?"

"I do not know how to answer that" she paused "just hurry"

#

"Everything okay. I heard Maxie screeching" Mark laughed

"Yeah, I need to get down to Crimson ASAP. I will talk to you later maybe you should call Michael—set something for you two to do" Sam said and walked off leaving Mark content in what he accomplished

* * *

**Comments/Reviews would be great! Next Chapter I will thank those who reviewed by posting their usernames!**

POSTED JUNE 9, 2010

_Also is you have not read my story: 5 Years, please do and comment on what name the JaSam baby should have. The chapter is done but I came up dry on names (sneak peek...middle name is Emily)._


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to those who are reading this fanfic and a special thanks to: forever babe, robinscorpiofan, palmbeach and Meaghan for their reviews/comment. **

* * *

Chapter 16

Maxie/Sam/Lulu

"What is so urgent?" Sam asked coming off the elevator

"Franco" Maxie said and that one word struck her

"He is back?"

"I am not sure he even left" Lulu said

"So what happened?" Sam put her P.I. hat on

"We had a photo shoot and the photographer was really late and all of a sudden he showed up and started to take amazing pictures. Then he asked something that was really unusual for him"

"We have used this photographer many times" Lulu added to clear up what Maxie meant

"What did he want?"

"He wanted the assistant to take a photo with him in it—you know with all the models"

"Okay…"

"Well he took the picture and then left, but as he was leaving he said…" Maxie paused "he said that he saved the day again and that Jason Morgan owes him"

"It really freaked us out because we do not have direct ties with Jason. Then later we got the proofs and it clearly was Franco in the picture of him and the models" Lulu said as Sam was processing "We think he has done something before this. And the only other people left that he has stalked in the past are you and Carly"

"Did you ask Carly?" Sam said worried

"We called and she said that nothing out of the ordinary has happened since the picture of you in Josslyn's christening photos"

"So…have you come in contact with Franco?" Maxie asked and Sam nodded no "So who else?"

"Wait…I think when I was attacked he was the one that saved me from the thugs. But I was not fully conscious."

"That makes sense since she said it was the second time he did something for Jason" Maxie replied

"So what now—I mean Dante knows and but he is talking to Ronnie first since Ronnie has a past tie with Franco" Lulu added

"I need to see Jason." And Sam left

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I do not know—when it comes to Franco, Sam gets weirded out."

PENTONVILLE

Jason was sitting in the visitors room when Sam barged through the door "I know who it was" Jason looked up confused "Franco"

"How did you know about Franco?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You first" Jason stood up

"You know how I said some guy saved me…it was Franco" she waited for a reaction but Jason was blank "I did not realize until today when Maxie and Lulu said Franco approached them too; but they did not realize until later. He told them that he saved the day again and the Jason Morgan owes them. But if he already saw me, Lulu and Maxie that means that Carly is next" Sam stopped

"Dammit"

"Now what were you saying about Franco—I mean how could you know about me?"

"I did not. Listen: when I killed Carter as he was dying he said 'Franco say's hi'"

Sam sat down "What now?"

"We get you and Carly protection and tell Lucky."

"No, I am not having a guard follow me around"

"Then you need some way to hide in plain sight—I am not going to make you have a guard because you will probably just lose them. Can you please be safe for me?"

"Yeah. But what about Franco?"

"We will figure this out."

A guard then walked in "Claire Walsh is waiting to see you"

"What is this about?" Jason asked

"She needs your help with someone" and the guard left

"Probably Sonny" Sam said "I will let you two talk and I will call Lucky when I get to my car. I will be okay" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"Wait, Sam" he said and she turned around "I love you" he said and she smiled infectiously

CLAIRE/JASON

Claire walked in and got right to the point "I had a conversation with Detective Falconari today about the artist Franco. Someone who means something to you; apparently he has a fascination with you and he is back—which seems to be a bad thing."

"Yeah—he is someone who needs to be caught. The only reason he was not handled earlier was because he knew Michael killed Claudia"

"From my understanding he goes after people who mean something to you; Sam McCall, your girlfriend" Claire said and Jason tensed "Carly Jacks, your best friend; Maxie Jones, your friends fiancé and Lulu Spenser who is a family friend"

"That is all true—he wants to make me mess up and he knows going after people I care about will send me off"

"Well I need your help tracking him down"

"I cannot do anything in here, Franco likes to play games and I need to be able to move"

"Which is why I can make a deal with the warden and my authorities. We can work out a deal to have you released until Franco is caught.

"Then let's get this started"

"There are rules: you will go back to serving your sentence, you must cooperate and you will be working with Detective Falconari. You will be in his custody"

"Does that mean…"

"You can still live where you live but he is responsible for you—I suggest you follow his rules or you will both be in jail." She paused "I will get the paperwork started" and Claire left and Jason went to a holding cell to wait to be released

CARLY/SAM

"Hey, Sam! What brings you by" Carly said when she opened her front door to Sam

"I have some news you should know about"

"Oh no, what now?"

"It seems that Franco is back and he has already made contact with me, Maxie, and Lulu and if memory serves right you are next."

"Wow, thanks for the warning. It is hard to be afraid when I am so happy my son if back and the best news of all is that Sonny has to stay away"

"Wow, I bet Sonny is pissed"

"Yeah, but he has to deal with it or Michael goes back to prison. So I assume Jason wants to raise security on me?"

"Yeah, me too. I told him no guards and he reluctantly agreed"

"You have some way over him. Take is to your advantage to get things out of him" Carly smiled

"Yeah" Sam said not sure where she was taking it

"You missed Michaels coming home party—I thought your sisters would have told you"

"They did. I am so glad that Michael is out, but it hurts that Jason is still in there even though he went in for Michael. Michael deserves to be home but I want Jason home too" she held back her tears

"I know. Diane will find a loop hole and he won't be charges for killing that inmate"

"He wasn't…there was not enough evidence."

"Good, that is some good news. Do you want to stay for dinner—I think Kristina is here."

"No, I am going to order some Chinese food and look over case notes after I check on Spinelli. Thanks for the offer though. Tell everyone hi for me"

"Will do"

SPINELLI/SAM

"Spinelli, how are you doing?" she opened the door to a dark room with only a computer screen shining

"Fine" he said as Sam turned on the light

"Do you want to come over for dinner at my apartment—getting you out of here will be a good thing"

"I am in the middle of a game"

"That's it—you are coming whether you like it or not"

"But Fair Samantha should have a peaceful night"

"All my nights are too quiet. Having another person to talk to will be nice"

"Fine, Let me grab my keys" he said and Sam made a face

"Take a shower, change your clothes and put all your dirty clothes in a basket—I will do the laundry while you get ready. Then we will go to Kelly's; you need air and healthy food—well as healthy as diner food can be" she laughed and Spinelli smiled

"You have not laughed in a while" Spinelli said and handed Sam his laundry "It is good"

As Spinelli got ready, Sam did his laundry and did not throw up amazingly. Before they left, Sam remembered to grab one of Jason's iconic black t-shirts for her to wear to bed like she has every night since he left for prison. "Jason, come back to me soon" she whispered as she sat on his bed holding his shirt against her chest.

* * *

**Next Chapter: JASAM REUNION...**

***Let me know what you want to see out of Franco: go along with the spoilers about California (except Sam will come along-unlike the spoilers state) or find some other angle (which I have not clue what to do yet).**

_POSTED: JUNE 16, 2010_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello all, sorry it has been so long for an update. I had some problems with my abdomen and it was hard sit up or balance a computer on my lap. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17

"You are a free man for the time being" Dante said to Jason as they were leaving Pentonville

"Whatever you say" Jason said looking out to something he never though as being wonderful…the sight of Port Charles. "I need to see some people"

"Not so fast…you were temporarily released from prison to catch Franco—not plan an escape"

"Listen—I know the risks and consequences. I want to see the people I care about and make sure they are okay"

"You do realize Franco is going to target people you care about; the longer you wait the more chance of such things happening"

"You check in with Lulu right? You make sure that she is safe. Let me do the same and then we can get right to work"

"Fine. But I am coming with you" Dante said and rolled his eyes

Jason called Spinelli to tell him he would be home later and to get started on Franco. Then Dante drove Jason to Carly's

"Jason, what are you doing here" she screeched and then hugged him "I am serious. Why?"

"I got out of Pentonville to help find Franco."

"I know that—but why aren't you with Sam"

"How did you know?"'

"Lulu told me about it earlier but I do not think Sam knows…go surprise her and spend and unforgettable welcome home night together"

"I just wanted to make sure you and Josslyn were safe and okay?"

"We are…security is fully in place by Jax and the police. Plus I have you on speed dial…well except for tonight. Go find Sam" she cheered

"He cannot do that yet" Dante said showing himself to Carly

"Why is he here?"

"I am responsible for Jason—he is not going to be spending his first night with his girlfriend to make an escape plan"

"He would not do that—he wants Franco caught for me, Spinelli, Josslyn, Michael and Sam. Why would he run out on the people he cares about?"

"He gets to see Sam but not stay—we have work tonight"

"Shouldn't you get home to Lulu and let Jason see Sam. Why is it fair that you two get to be together and Jason does not when he is helping catch a serial killer?"

"It is okay Carly. As long as I get to see Sam—I am happy" he winked

SAMS APARTMENT

Jason and Dante arrived at her door. It was late and knowing Sam was a night owl, he hoped she were up. He knocked on the door once.

"Maybe she is not home…she works as a P.I; maybe there was a case" Dante said in hopes of getting to work soon"

"She is home—I smell Chinese food" he smiled looking forward to eating squid over prison food. Jason knocked on more time and then heard footsteps.

Sam heard a knock on the door as she was getting into her bed but ignored it hoping it was a mistake. She turned on the T.V but then heard another knock "I was actually tired till now" she yelled but not loud enough for the person to hear. "Is there something I can do for you" Sam looked up but it did not hit her

Jason was pleased when the door opened and he saw Sam; dressed in a silky robe with a tank and shorts underneath. He just smiled waiting for her reaction.

Sam thought she was dreaming when the man knocking looked like Jason, so she slammed the door in his face "Pinch me, I am dreaming" she whispered

"Well that went well, as you can she did not want to see you" Dante said but just Jason smiled and knocked on the door again.

She opened the door "JASON" and jumped into his awaiting arms "I thought I was dreaming" she said still grasping onto him

"I missed you so much" he said into her ear and looked over to Dante who seemed to be uncomfortable during Jason and Sam's intimate moment. Jason lowered her down and at that point did not care about the audience and landed a kiss on her lips in which she full heartedly took.

When they stopped kissing, Dante finally spoke up "I am going to go home and kiss the woman I love too" he smiled "I expect to see you early tomorrow at your Penthouse"

"I make no promises" Sam smiled and pulled Jason in her apartment, shutting the door with a bang

They sat on the couch, cuddled into each other "So, because Franco is a threat they let me out as bait to catch him. I am just happy to be here with you"

"That makes two of us. I miss you just holding me" Sam turned around and looked at him and he nodded. Jason took her hand and headed to the bedroom where they layed down facing each other placing small kisses on her lips. Sam woke up in the middle of the night and straddled herself on Jason's torso—he woke up slowly.

"Hi" Jason said softly "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just don't want to get too happy"

"I know. Just ignore the fact I have to go back once Franco is caught…we both know Diane is going to fight and get me released. Don't worry" he said and then cupped her safe

"I won't." she smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He then turned her over on her back making her giggle.

The next morning they woke up intertwined not wanting to leave each other but Sam knew he had a job to do. Jason got dressed as Sam watched still lying in her bed. He gave her a kiss and then started the coffee machine for her "Get up, sleepy head."

"I will. I love you" she sat up and brought him into a hug "Good luck with finding Franco and I am really glad your back" she smiled

"Come by later?" he questioned and she nodded. Then he placed another kiss on her lips and left. Sam fell back on her bed throwing her feet in the air like a little kid. Even though they were unsure on how long Jason would be out, Sam felt lucky for last night.

* * *

**I wanted to make it sweet, yet sensual. Comments would be great!**

_POSTED: JULY 10, 2010_


	18. Chapter 18

**I am not sure if I like the direction I am going...but I was going blank with ways to get rid of Mark and move on to a sequel of just my take on the spoilers and storyline...pure JaSam with a twist!**

**Let me just say this is the defintion of a fanfic, lol.**

**One or two chapters left!**

* * *

CHAPTER 18

"We have located Franco" Spinelli said as Sam walked into the Penthouse talking to Dante and Jason

"Hey" Jason said and walked over to her giving her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head

"Yes…looks like we are flying into L.A tonight" Dante said "I'm going to go pack and be back here in twenty minutes to pick you up. Thank you for the assist Spinelli"

"Looks like you found him fast. I mean it has only been two days since you got out" Sam said in hopes it would take longer

"Yes, the Jackal is very good at his job." He smiled "I need to go to the office and work on some things" he said and before Jason could ask him about Carly he was gone

"Guess it is just me and you for awhile" Sam said

"Yeah. What are your plans for the week?"

"Mark asked for my help with his company. One of his employees had a family emergency"

"Well, I am not sure how long I will be away, but you know once I get out—I go back to jail"

"I know…but I cannot not live" She paused "That came out wrong; I just do not want to think about you going back and living my live to as normal as it is for me will just make you going back a little less bittersweet"

"I understand." Jason simply stated

"I love you and I am glad you are back and I hope you find Franco if that is what you want"

"I want him out of our lives but I want to stay out of prison and be with you" Jason grabbed both of her hands bringing her into him, he leaned down but a knock on the door from Dante interrupted them

"We would not be us if we had no interruptions" Sam laughed

"It is getting old" Jason smiled and then went to open the door

"Well, we need to get going, so…"

"Good Luck" Sam said and rolled her eyes making Jason smile

MARK/SAM

"Should only be one night…tonight obviously" Mark laughed

"It's fine. Jason is in California to find Franco"

"THE Franco?"

"HaHa, yes THE Franco. He resurfaced…actually already made contact with me"

"I assume you are not worried because Jason will protect you"

"No, I am not worried because I know he does not want to hurt me—just wants to tick Jason off"

"That makes you feel better?" Mark joked

"Shut-up. We should get going while we have daylight"

DANTE/JASON

"What is Sam doing?"

"Why are you asking…you could care less…"

"I am trying to make polite small talk. I was just wondering if you were worried?"

"Yeah, I care a lot about Sam, but I cannot hover or she gets annoyed. See Sam has her own ways of handling things"

"I am looking out for Lulu…you should be more aware"

"Sam, is small but she is a powerhouse…I learned to never underestimate her" Jason said and then got tired of Dante interfering "Is small talk over?"

"Sorry for caring"

"You do not care about people, you just want to get in other people's businesses" Jason scolded

"I just want you to be aware Franco may pull something using Sam"

"Sam is with her friend"

"Oh Mark…the guy who got Michael released" Dante said and watched Jason tense "You think the guy is bad news?"

"He is a friend of Sam's who helped her in sticky situations…he got Michael out…he" Jason stopped "It is none of your business" and Jason looked away

"Maybe he is not as great as you think he is…maybe a background check will confirm your suspicions" Dante said knowing there was something in Mark's file that Jason and probably Sam would not approve.

Jason looked at him knowing he knew something. Jason did not want to interfere with Sam's friendships but he cared for her safety. Maybe Sam knew he was hiding something or maybe she was just scared to tell. When they landed Jason gave a call to Spinelli to check in with Sam every now and then and keep track of her. Spinelli seemed concerned but decided the more pressing matter was Franco.

SAM/MARK

They decided to take a break and hang out in the cabin of the boat "So Jason and you are good, since he is back from prison?"

"Yeah…it as if nothing happened. We are always in tune with each other."

"Yeah…so"

"Anniversary is coming up soon, isn't it" Sam asked cautiously

"Yeah…I try not to think about it but it haunts me most of the time"

"I cannot see why it wouldn't." Sam said looking down

"Have you told Jason? About what happened back then?"

"No. He has no reason to know"

"Are you sure about that…Aren't you worried being around me?"

"You were being protective. I am not afraid of you…I cannot be"

"Just because I saved your life does not give me the reason to be okay with what happened"

"I am not saying that is it okay, I am just saying that I am happy to be alive"

"But those little boys are in a coma"

"They are not little boy's anymore…it has been almost 16 years"

"I will never forgive myself for that"

"You did not know they were inside…you thought it was their abusive father"

"But Jack was in there…so were his two step-sons" Mark paused "I meant to only make the wife aware not kill her husband and basically kill her sons"

"Are you going to visit the mom?"

"I do every year and every year she says the same thing: My intentions were honorable just poorly conceived."

"She is a wonderful woman"

"She reminds me of you…strong, courageous, someone that has been through the hurt and confusion but willing to move on" Mark smiled

"Come here" and Sam brought him into a hug "You are a great person too…you do great work in the name of those two boys"

"My biggest cheerleader" Mark laughed

"Someone has to be" Sam said and then her phone ran "It is Spinelli"

"You take it, I will get started again...thanks for the talk"

PHONE CALL

"Hello Fair Samantha, I am just calling to make sure you are okay"

"Why wouldn't I be okay" Sam stopped "Did Jason call you to check in on me"

"He did. Stonecold was worried about you and wanted make sure he knew where you were while he is gone. No one knows what Franco will pull"

"Well, I am fully capable of taking care of myself but Mark is here in case"

"Right" Spinelli said

"What does that mean?"

"Is he trying to persuade you against Stonecold?"

"Stop it. I am with Jason that is not going to change. Look I have work to do—I will drop by tomorrow night"

JASON/DANTE/SPINELLI

"What happened, I heard Franco died" Spinelli said immediately

"Yeah, he jumped off the roof at MOCA" Jason said

"We need to get you back to Pentonville, say your goodbyes" Dante said

"Where is Sam?"

"She told me she was going to drop by earlier but never showed" Spinelli said

"Oh. Can we go to her place so I can say good bye" Jason asked Dante

"Yeah" Dante said skeptically "Did you look into Mark's past?"

"Why are you so concerned about that?" Jason yelled "Is Sam in danger?"

"Fair Samantha is friends with the Wayward traveler…he would never harm her"

"Well when he was 17 he killed a man and injured two young boys. One was six and the other was three—they have been in comas for the past 16 years."

"That is most unsettling…How were they hurt?"

"A shotgun and a fire to burn the body except the kids got stuck in it" Dante said slowly "The anniversary is coming up soon…I thought if Sam knew that she would have told you and when you said they were working together it just was disconcerting"

"We need to find Sam" Jason ran out and Dante followed, while Spinelli jumped on the computer and tried to contact Sam

MARK/SAM

"How did it go" Sam asked Mark about his visit with the boys' mother

"Not well…The youngest boy is showing improvement but the oldest boy is dying and I cannot take it." Mark said and walked over to the table that Sam's gun was on and picked it up "There has to be something I can do"

"Mark" Sam said concerned when he was holding the gun "Do not hurt yourself…"

"Sam…I should have just never played with fire"

"MARK" Sam screamed when he unlocked the gun

"We need to go to the hospital" Mark said and grabbed Sam's hand and ran out the door not even closing it

* * *

**Different, right? LOL**

**I will update soon!**

_POSTED: JULY 31, 2010_


	19. Chapter 19

**I decided to just finish this story today...mind as well get something done today! Last Chapter of this story...finally!**

Reviews Please...

* * *

Chapter 19

DANTE/JASON

"SAM, SAM" Jason yelled when he noticed her door open

"Where would she be?"

Jason ran his fingers through his hands "Since Franco she locks things up as if she is being stalked. She would never leave the door wide open unless someone took her"

"Alright…check in with Spinelli…let him hack into things" Dante said

Jason called Spinelli and found out Mark pulled her out of her apartment and looked like she was at the hospital

MARK/SAM

"What is going on?"

"We need to talk to Dr. Drake about helping him"

"What is with the dramatics and the gun?"

"I left the gun at your place. And I am just worried…his mother cannot go through this alone"

"Mark, calm down...we will figure this out"

"I wish I could sacrifice myself for those two boys"

"Why?"

"Well, my life has not gone the way I hoped…I don't have you and I do not have a home"

"You have me" Sam smiled "Just not in the way you want"

"I just think those two boys have more to offer than me. If I was as great as you say I am—I would have found a cure a long time ago"

Sam and Mark arrived at the hospital just as it was locking down and realized they were stuck there. Sam ran into Lucky in the hallway and explained what was going on—he asked her if she could lend a hand with getting Spinelli to help. Sam told him she would once mark could get a hold of Patrick—Lucky told him the floor number

As Sam and Mark arrived on the floor, Sam noticed a gun being pointed at her sister and Michael and did what any concerned adult would do and directed the attention to her—but Kristina screamed.

"No, Sam" and Warren turned the gun to her

"Another Davis girl who deserves what is coming to her" he pulled the trigger and fired. Mark pushed Sam out of the way and went to cover her, when he was shot on the way down. When Sam got herself together she noticed Warren falling down to the ground as someone fired at him, then she looked to her side and saw Mac Scorpio lying the ground and Ethan Lovett to the left of him. Then her hearing came back and she heard Kristina yelling and Michael telling her to stay put. Sam felt her body hurt and realized she was bleeding and was covered in blood.

"Mark" Sam said quietly hoping she was wrong about the blood gushing out of him "Come on"

"I am fine…" Mark said "Just do me a favor and find hope. And I love y…" and then Mark stopped talking

"MICHEAL, help, MICHEAL" Sam yelled trying to push Mark off of her. Michael came running over and helped Sam out from under Mark. Once out she tried to find a pulse but it was too late…Mark was gone. "Is" Sam tried to talk but was in shock.

Carly came running over "Michael, Kristina" she yelped "What happened?" She looked over and saw Mac, Ethan and Mark down and Sam covered in blood

"Warren Bauer came into the hospital with a gun and went after Kristina after Mac and Ethan tried to stop him. Then Sam and Mark came up on the elevator and Sam went to make a move to stop him and Kristina yelled when Warren turned to see her. HE fired a shot and we thought it hit Sam but Mark pushed her out of the way and he must have got the bullets" Michael spoke up

"But are you three okay?" Carly said concerned.

Sam grabbed her side and realized the bullet grazed her just enough to hurt and bleed "Michael can you take Kristina into a room and call Lucky will my cell phone…" Michael did as she asked "Carly, I got shot and I need something to put pressure on this" she said calmly

"You are good in these situations"

"Yeah." Sam said and looked at her friend "Just wish I was good enough to have saved Mark"

Dante and Jason arrived at the hospital and got stuck persuading the guards to let them in. They eventually got in and used the stairs to find what floor things were happening on. They ran into a cop on the way up to the floor the shooting happened and the cop explained what he had learned from Lucky. The minute Jason heard Sam's name he shot up the stairs losing Dante in the process.

Doctors came running and rushed Ethan and Mac into surgery and a nurse checked Mark and pronounced him dead. The nurse tried to help Sam, but she pushed her away and then left. Sam was lying against the wall about two feet from Mark. Carly was trying to help but realized Sam was distracted so she gave her enough supplies and went to sit with Michael and Kristina. "I should have known he was going to do this." Sam said to Mark "I should have known better than anyone"

When Jason reached the floor he looked around to see two puddles of blood near the nurse's station when he walked further he noticed Sam and two bodies nearby. Dante finally caught up to Jason as he was surveying the room. "Is that Sam?" Dante questioned and Jason nodded and ran over. As Jason approached Sam, Dante checked Warren's body

"Sam?" Jason questioned but all she could do was stare at Mark's body.

"He is dead." Sam said simply

Jason saw her holding bloody bandaged to her side and sat close enough to check her wound. Sam let him fix her up. "Looks like it is just a bad graze. How are Kristina and Michael?"

"Kristina is a mess but Michael kept her calm and hopefully shielded her from what happened."

"What happened?" Dante questioned as he checked Mark's body

"He saved me once again but this time he got hurt…not hurt he died…died saving me"

"Who shot Warren?"

"I do not know. Mark fell on top of me and I went out for a minute or two. I woke up as Warren fell but I could not hear anything until a few minutes later." Sam was able to say.

Jason rubbed her cheek and hair "I am glad you are okay. I got worried when you did not show up to see Spinelli…I thought Mark had hurt you"

"I am guessing Dante got a background check on Mark and held it over your head."

"You know about it?" Dante asked at the same time Jason did

"Yeah. But can I tell you later" she started to tear "Can you just hold me" Jason nodded and brought her into his arms and held her close. Soon after she closed her eyes into a restless sleep.

PENTHOUSE…NEXT DAY

Jason, Dante, Lucky and Spinelli were working on finding Franco and Aiden while Sam was upstairs sleeping. She got up and took a shower the minute her eyes clothes she relived yesterday and fell to the floor of the shower.

"Stonecold…the water had been running for over an hour" Pointing his finger upstairs

"I'll be right back" Jason said and went upstairs

"How is Sam doing?" Lucky asked

"I am not sure. When the lockdown was over Sam came back here and went straight upstairs. Jason said she fell asleep very fast. We have not talked to her since"

"It is sad. But a murderer did die" Dante said

"You know nothing about that" Sam grunted coming down dressed but with soaking wet hair, Jason right behind her "Why don't you just do you job with Franco and stay out of my life"

Sam walked into the kitchen and Jason told Dante and Lucky to give him an hour. With Lucky's persuasion Dante agreed to leave too.

"Sam" Jason began to say but she stopped him

"When I was 16 my dad was in a bit of debt and he met someone; Jack Manner, who said he would take care of it if he got to spend time with me. My dad could care less of what happened to me and sent me off to see him. When I got there my suspicions were confirmed and he was going to use me." Jason went to console Sam but she made it clear she wanted to be left alone

"So I ran off to Mark and told him what was happening. He told me to stay with him and just pretend I ran away—but my dad found me and dragged me back. When I got to his house I saw him abusing his two step-sons…more than a slap for bad behavior. Mark ended up following me and told me that he found out some things about Jack Manner and wanted me to leave with him"

"What did you do" Jason asked

"I told him I could handle it…so I went inside. Then he got really angry and went in after me. They guy went after him and somehow Mark had a gun. He cornered him into the back room and shot him—but I guess when the trouble in sued the boys went into the back room too. Mark panicked and set the place on fire to hide the evidence but then realized the boys were in there. He went back but couldn't—so I ended up calling the police and you can predict what happened from there. Mark and I lied to the police but later told the mother."

"I am not sure what to say"

"Mark had protective issues…if he knew I was hurt by someone he would do something about it. His reflexes were too quick and it got him into trouble. But I do not know what would have happened to me if he did not show up. Mark went to visit the mother today and she told him the oldest son is dying. He finally thought about talking to Patrick and we were headed that way when we ran into Warren. He told me that he wished it were him dying—because his life was not what he wanted. He carries the guilt that you don't know how to feel"

"I feel guilty for things" Jason argued

"He feels…he felt guilty for killing a man who hurt his stepsons and bought me" Sam said wiping tears from her cheeks "Mark had problems but I was able to see past them because he helped me out so many times."

Jason brought her into a hug "I am sorry"

"I need to get myself together and let the police take care of his remains. I need to get out."

Sam walked away and Jason yelled out after her "Where are you going?" but she walked out and past Dante and Lucky in the lobby. Sam drove to the cemetery and visited her little girls grave.

DANTE/JASON

"Lucky went after Sam" Dante said walking into the Penthouse

"Why? She needed time"

"They are good friends…he wants to help. Look once we find Franco and the baby you need to go back—I will delay the paper work as much as possible so you can stay with Sam…but we cannot prolong finding Franco"

"I understand. Let's get Spinelli down here and start working

LUCKY/SAM

"I remember you told me that anytime you got sad or really mad you would come here and talk to Lila" Lucky said and sat beside her on the grass "It is peaceful"

"Yeah…Did you hear what I said about Mark?"

"Yeah…I am sorry Sam but there is something you should know"

"What?"

"Mark was not killed by Warren…there were two bullets, the one that killed Mark was from your gun"

"But Mark said he left the gun at my house…I did not shoot him"

"He shot himself…he was recently seeing a psychiatrist and talking about suicidal thoughts…he talked about the two boys and how they died ten years ago when the mom pulled the plug. Sam, he was living in a fantasy world. He wrote things about you and how he was going to be with you if it meant taking out your family and Jason…he was disturbed. This is the letter he wrote to you"

"Did you read it?"

"No"

"Can you read it first and let me know" Sam asked and Lucky read the letter

"It was his plan for Jason and how he was going to kill him and how he wanted to lock you up in his boat…he wanted to use his past to trap you."

"I knew something was off but I did not think this"

"If you are skeptical—I can show you the police files"

"I believe you…you would not lie to me about this or give me the half-truth. That is why you are my friend"

"Well, Dante does not know of this information…I knew it would be something that he would put over Jason and our top priority is finding Franco not a bitch fest" Lucky laughed and grabbed Sam's hand "You are one of the strongest woman I know and I know that you can get through this and if you have any doubt you call me up and we will go to Jake's."

Sam laughed "Sounds reasonable. Now I do believe you, but"

"You would like to see the files?" Lucky interrupted

"yeah…"

"We can go to the station now…I am sure Spinelli will be more of an assist than me"

JASON/SAM

Sam walked into Jason's penthouse late that night to see him half-asleep on the couch "Sorry for waking you"

"Nah, I was not really sleeping" he smiled "did you figure things out"

"Yeah…I did and I am sorry for running out on you it was just all these memories flooded back and made me wonder if I really knew Mark…"

"So what happened with Lucky?" Jason stood up and walked toward her

"He knew where to find me and we talked about the shooting and how Mark pulled the trigger that killed him…there is a lot more if you want to hear?" She smiled skeptically

"Yeah." Jason said and there they laid on the couch as Sam told him everything about Mark. "I think the way he went was okay with me" Sam said "Is that mean?"

"Well from what you told me…you have reason to feel the way you do"

"Yeah…so I want to put it behind me and take care of my family and be with you…as long as I can and just move on"

"I think that I great…but I am not sure when I go back or when I will get out"

"Then we should make the most of the time we have left"

"I agree" Jason said and leaned down and kissed her "I love you"

"I love you too and whatever happens; happens. As long as we can spend this time together everything will be fine." They peacefully fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms after an hour of talking.

* * *

**HE IS GONE and all is okay with the General Hospital World, lol.**

**Look out for the sequel...probably called: Take #2**

**-It will go along with the current storyline and pick up with Jason being out of jail...again story and will contain Spoilers/Rumors!**

_POSTED: August 2, 2010_


End file.
